


Tesoro

by BocaDeSerpiente



Series: Maldiciones [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Angst, Drarry, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Harco, Horror, M/M, Slash, misterio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2020-02-09 11:46:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 44,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18637492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BocaDeSerpiente/pseuds/BocaDeSerpiente
Summary: Donde Draco está maldito y Harry es su 'tesoro'. Y eso no siempre es bueno.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencias de gore.

Tenía dieciséis años la última vez que vio al verdadero Draco Malfoy. Era lo que solía creer, al menos.

Tenía veinticinco recién cumplidos cuando entró por segunda vez a la Mansión Malfoy, y veintiséis exactos cuando fue encerrado dentro, también por segunda vez.

No, no había un Señor Tenebroso que resurgía de las cenizas, los Mortífagos prófugos constituyeron una plaga en la sociedad mágica que no duró más de dos años y medio, y por lo que sabía, ningún otro mago tenía próximas aspiraciones a gobernar el mundo o iniciar matanzas, basados en el linaje de los demás. Puede que, incluso si hubiese uno, tuviese que enfrentar a otra persona, porque resultaría difícil luchar desde donde estaba en ese momento.

De hecho, si alguien le preguntase a Harry la razón de que estuviese esperando un llamado a las nueve de la mañana, para desayunar, sentado en el alféizar de una ventana que no pertenecía a su casa, vistiendo una túnica sedosa sobre un pijama de dos piezas, que tampoco era suyo, él habría dicho sólo tres palabras.

_Fui un tonto_. No había explicación más simple.

La versión corta también podría ser algo como _estúpido e irresponsable Ron_ , pero aquella ya supondría hondar más en el tema, y alguien acababa de tocar la puerta, así que tenía que levantarse, ir hasta allí, y fingir que no se daba cuenta de que hasta los elfos domésticos se desaparecían tan rápido como lo buscaban, para evitar que los fuese a ver. No es que él se los hubiese pedido.

Acertó. El pasillo del segundo piso estaba desierto cuando abrió la puerta, no se molestó en mirar a un lado y el otro, porque sabía que no encontraría ni rastro de otra vida, hasta haber llegado al comedor, en la planta de abajo. El comedor de los Malfoy constaba de treinta y seis asientos, aunque desde que Harry estaba recluido ahí, una mesa redonda y más pequeña se instalaba junto a las terrazas, con sólo dos sillas; entonces le tocaba simular que no se percataba de que barreras de protección los rodeaban, y si era uno de _esos_ días, apartar la mirada del pavo albino que aparecía despellejado en el césped, convertido en una masa grumosa, rosácea y de partes blanquecinas, que por su bien psicológico, prefería no reconocer.

_Él_ ya lo estaba esperando cuando llegó allí, como de costumbre. Tenía los tobillos cruzados y llevaba una de las túnicas de gala que lo hacían ver como Lucius Malfoy en antaño, el cabello se lo había recogido en una coleta que le caía por encima de un hombro. Sonrió cuando lo notó acercarse.

Harry se sentó en la silla opuesta y comenzó a comer en silencio, los ojos fijos en la extensión de grama que iba más allá de la línea de horizonte, a un patio que nunca terminaría de descubrir.

—Linda vista —Mencionó de pasada, sólo para tener algo que decir.

—La misma que todos los días. Hay una mejor.

No se giró, porque podía sentir la mirada del _sujeto_ clavada en un lado de la cara, igual que un alfiler. Apretó la mandíbula, y al darse cuenta de que lo hacía, se obligó a relajarse, intentar sonreír, y continuar con el desayuno. No debía dar señales de que algo estuviese mal, no debía alarmarlo, y por sobre todas las cosas, nunca, _jamás_ , debía mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Qué quieres hacer hoy, Harry?

Tragó en seco. _Era la pregunta de cada mañana._

—Quiero quedarme en la Mansión —La sonrisa que esbozaba era tensa, sentía las comisuras de la boca y mejillas ligeramente adoloridas. Mantuvo los ojos en el mantel de una tela demasiado costosa y sofisticada para que tuviese idea de cómo se llamaba, y esperó el sonido afirmativo que hacía después de haberlo escuchado.

_Y la respuesta de cada mañana, también._

* * *

Harry no estaba del todo seguro de cómo explicar esta situación, para alguien que quisiera entender por qué está encerrado ahí.

Podría comenzar por hablarles de una tienda de túnicas que visitó a los once años, un semigigante que le hablaba del mundo de los magos, y un niño pretencioso, lleno de comentarios extraños y un poco punzantes. Niño que luego conocería como Draco Malfoy. A veces, pensaba que si hubiese preguntado por otra tienda de túnicas, si hubiesen ido otro día por las prendas, o incluso si esa charla casi unilateral se hubiese dado de otro modo, no estaría donde estaba, quién sabe.

También podría empezar por alguna de las disputas que tuvieron, comentarios hirientes hacia las familias de cada uno, hacia las actitudes, el aspecto, alguna maldición que pasaba rozándolos, regañinas de los profesores por el comportamiento que tenían, siempre alterados, revoloteando uno en torno al otro, listos para pinchar, provocar y reaccionar a la más mínima acción, transformarla en caos, del que terceros tendrían que separarlos en la mayoría de las ocasiones.

O podría ser durante el sexto año.

No importa cuántas veces lo piense, Harry está convencido de que Draco Malfoy, como lo conocía, dejó de existir por aquel entonces. En los días donde su ánimo estaba peor, incluso llegaba a decirse que había sido por él, que si no se hubiese obsesionado, si no hubiese insistido en encasillarlo en el papel de malvado, cuando no eran más que dos adolescentes perdidos, empujados a destinos que no pidieron, las cosas serían diferentes.

Tal vez si le hubiese ofrecido ayuda, tal vez si lo hubiese salvado a tiempo. Tal vez si, al verlo derrumbarse aquel día en el baño, hubiese dejado la varita y usado las palabras, si hubiese tenido, al menos, la intención de entender, de _intentar_. Construir un puente entre dos mundos desolados.

Como se darán cuenta, a estas alturas, la vida de Harry Potter está repleta de _tal vez_ que no tendrán respuestas. Si de algo está seguro, y podría poner su magia en juego para demostrarlo, era que el _sujeto_ que salió de Azkaban durante los Juicios, y por el que abogó, no era Draco Malfoy. Lo sabía, lo había sentido entonces, en forma de un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda de arriba abajo, ¿pero qué clase de cobarde hubiese sido, al negarse a acercarse a un ex compañero, que estaba cabizbajo, demacrado y encadenado?

Ni una sola vez, por un segundo, él levantó la mirada mientras Harry presentaba frente al tribunal las razones que preparó con Hermione, por las que creía que su ex rival no tendría que obtener una cadena perpetua en la prisión mágica, por crímenes que fue forzado a cometer por coacción. _Coacción_ , la palabra le era divertida ahora.

Harry salió del Ministerio ese día, sintiéndose como alguien que había dejado atrás los rencores, realizado una buena acción por dos personas que lo ayudaron, de cierta forma, a mantenerse con vida en tiempos difíciles, y Draco Malfoy no volvió a pasar por su cabeza en años.

Si tuviese que elegir un día, un momento, el que generaría las reacciones en cadena para llevarlo hasta ahí, podría haber sido justo ese: él, despidiéndose y saliendo del tribunal, y un Draco Malfoy arrastrado por un pasillo lateral por dos guardias, de rostros en los que jamás se fijó.

No fue hasta largo tiempo después, cuando a su escuadrón de Aurores se les pidió colaboración para una expedición, en un lugar en ruinas donde fueron atisbados dos criminales, un par de hombres jóvenes que iban por ahí arruinándoles la vida a los que tuvieron algún tipo de relación con el círculo de Voldemort y allegados. Los casos eran duros; en los sitios que visitaron antes, las paredes tenían manchones de sangre, que sólo podían ser explicados cuando hallaban un cuerpo abandonado, destrozado por continuos impactos con una superficie sólida, o cadáveres sin piel que colgaban del techo, rostros desfigurados, magos en shock. Si tenían suerte, llegarían a ser reconocidos por sus varitas. La mayoría no la tenía.

En esa ocasión, el edificio se veía como si hubiese ocurrido un incendio tiempo atrás, y nadie se hubiese molestado en reconstruirlo o eliminar las muestras del pasado. Se dividieron en grupos, fueron sigilosos, cautelosos, varitas en ristre, los hechizos preparados en la punta de la lengua.

Ninguno de los criminales fue encontrado ese día; de hecho, la última vez que preguntó, aún no habían sido atrapados y los únicos objetivos que les quedaban, estaban recibiendo apoyo y refugio de los Aurores. _Pero había alguien._

En la parte de adentro, a donde ninguno tenía muchos deseos de ir, si podía evitarlo, aún quedaba una persona, y no hubiese sido descubierta sin un hechizo para escanear el lugar. Harry fue uno de los que se ofreció para unirse al equipo de cuatro que fue en su búsqueda.

Todavía tenía pesadillas al respecto, destellos de memorias cuando cerraba los párpados, que le hacían sentir el estómago revuelto. La sala completa era subterránea, dos pisos por debajo del nivel del suelo general, las paredes de piedra estaban cubiertas de fluidos imposibles de identificar, que despedían olores putrefactos y rancios.

Y _él_ estaba en el centro.

Un cuerpo pendía de una cuerda mágica del techo, de cabeza y desnudo; aún tenía piel, a diferencia de muchos otros, pero líneas rojizas la surcaban, mostrando mensajes en dos caligrafías diferentes. _Traidor. Dejó entrar a los Mortífagos. Asesino. Les dio Hogwarts. Escoria. Basura. Mierda. Mortífago_. Harry no los alcanzó a leer todos, porque cayeron en cuenta de que un hechizo cubría las marcas, cambiándolas de lugar cada cierto tiempo, y cuando ocurría, la sangre borboteaba de la silueta ya de por sí encogida y demacrada.

El líquido descendía en un hilo casi perfecto por debajo de él, a un hundimiento redondo en el suelo, del que surgían diferentes canales por el resto de la piedra. Les tomó un momento reconocer lo que veían en la oscuridad. Era la Marca Tenebrosa, tallada y redibujada con su sangre.

Draco Malfoy fue el último objetivo conocido de los criminales, _cerraron con broche de oro_ , le escuchó decir a un idiota en alguna ocasión, lo que debía ser la opinión general por aquella época. Harry no lo reconoció enseguida; el cabello lo tenía trasquilado en diferentes puntos, cubierto de sangre y quién sabe qué más. Les tomó día y medio desmantelar las severas protecciones que impedían el paso a un metro alrededor de él, y la mitad de otro en las que evitaban que lo bajasen.

Estuvo internado en San Mungo por meses, él no recordaba cuántos con exactitud. Estaba vivo, sí, gracias a un permanente hechizo de regeneración de sangre que se abastecía de la propia energía de la víctima para continuar en funcionamiento, pero las marcas de palabras no eran lo único que cargaba, y con una sola vez que llegó a divisar la lista de maldiciones que le habían echado, lo único que se preguntaba era cómo no se había muerto. Luego entendió.

El reporte médico oficial que llegó a manos de los Aurores, explicaba la manera en que el tallado de la roca hacía de campo mágico, y lo obligaba a mantenerse así; los detalles eran demasiado tediosos para mencionarlos. Sin comida, sin bebida, las muestras de heridas halladas en su cuerpo se regeneraban una y otra vez, cuando eran curadas, y por lo que pudieron investigar, era imposible que hubiesen sido hechas en poco tiempo o de forma descuidada.

Aquello requirió tiempo, paciencia. La seguridad de no ser atrapados.

Mientras los Aurores buscaban a los criminales por magos heridos en diferentes puntos, ellos tenían aquel lugar como refugio. Y así fue cómo se enteró de que Draco Malfoy estuvo más de cinco años en poder de esos locos.

Otra investigación tardía arrojó que el mago había sido visto por última vez en los Juicios. No era una sorpresa en sí, porque se asumía que no sentiría ganas de regresar cuando los guardias lo acompañasen hasta la salida y lo pusiesen en libertad. El detalle fue que los guardias tampoco volvieron.

* * *

Algunas veces, Harry intentaba imaginarse qué había ocurrido en esos años. El cautiverio, la sensación de desesperación que llega a tener una persona que está sumida en la oscuridad, la laceración constante de las maldiciones, no saber por qué terminaste en esa situación, cuando se suponía que fuiste eximido de la mayoría de los cargos. _Las preguntas_. Él siempre pensaba que debió tener muchas, muchas preguntas, y si los criminales eran lo bastante vengativos, muy probablemente le hayan explicado con lujo de detalles por qué, de acuerdo a ellos, se merecía ese castigo, o lo que le harían a continuación.

No disfrutaba de pensarlo, tendría que haber sido peor que el infierno muggle del que tanto oía hablar, pero creía que era necesario para ser consciente. Para comprender.

_Para saber cuánto tiempo más estaría ahí._

—¿Qué tienes que hacer hoy, Draco? —Preguntó en el tono más terso que podía utilizar. _Draco_. Al _sujeto_ le gustaba que lo llamase por ese nombre que no era el suyo, mas si era lo que necesitaba para mantenerse así, bien podría fingir que no lo sabía, o que le creía.

—Algunas lecturas, acomodar en el despacho, nada importante —Podía verlo, por el rabillo del ojo, ladear la cabeza en una posición anormal y extraña. Harry reprimió un escalofrío cuando sintió un toque en la mejilla; se obligó a permanecer ahí, inmóvil, tan relajado como podía, y dejarse acariciar la piel por una mano que le era conocida y ajena a la vez—. Voy a ir con madre a la tarde, no me esperes para comer, _tesoro_.

_Tesoro._

—Bien —Asintió y deslizó el plato lejos en cuanto terminó su desayuno, el plop de los elfos no le dejó ver a ninguno de ellos.

_Al sujeto le gustaba llamarle tesoro._

* * *

Entonces, de acuerdo a Harry, se podía decir que el inicio del embrollo estaba aquella tarde en que comía ponquecitos duros y resecos de su mejor amiga, que todavía no daba con el _toque_ de las recetas de Molly, y Ron se atragantaba y se quejaba del trabajo a la vez, lo que no era ninguna novedad, si no hubiese sido por lo que decía y lo pálido que estaba.

—No importa lo que digan, ni quién me mande —Dictó él, con la boca llena de comida, y masticó sin sellar los labios otro ponque, que pasó con un trago largo de jugo de calabaza—, yo no vuelvo a pisar el área de CI de San Mungo, ni la Mansión Malfoy.

—Ronald, sólo escucha las babosadas que estás diciendo —Hermione no dejaba de reprenderlo desde la cocina. No tenía que darse la vuelta para que él estuviese seguro de que rodaba los ojos cada vez que negaba a lo que decía su prometido.

—Me estoy escuchando, Hermione —Hizo una pausa entre cada palabra, para darle mayor énfasis—, son ustedes, y todos, los que no lo están haciendo. No saben lo que es estar asignado al caso Malfoy. Ni siquiera sé qué hago yo ahí en primer lugar, si todos saben que quería maldecir al hurón cada vez que lo veía en Hogwarts.

Mientras se dirigía a la sala con otra bandeja de sus postres en proceso de mejora, Hermione le dio uno de los sermones acerca de cómo ya no eran adolescentes ni estaban en guerra, y la violencia sin razón sólo generaba más violencia, y Harry se dedicó a averiguar la mejor forma de masticar el ponque sin que pareciera que se ahogaba, hasta que ambos estuvieron acomodados en el sofá y la discusión llegó a su fin.

—No puede ser tan malo —Intentó apoyar a su mejor amigo, que bufó en su dirección y se dejó caer sin gracia contra el respaldar, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de la mujer.

—Ron, se supone que sólo tienes que llevarlo de la Mansión a San Mungo, quedarte en el pasillo de Cuidados Intensivos cuando se necesite, asegurarte de que hagan el reporte médico, y regresarlo a su casa. No hay ningún peligro en ese trabajo, los que lo secuestraron no han dado la cara en meses.

—Con la forma en que grita, uno pensaría que Quién-tú-sabes volvió de la muerte, otra vez.

—¿Grita? —Preguntó Harry, frunciendo el ceño, y cuando fue a tomar un nuevo ponque, tuvo la difícil tarea de elegir alguno que sí pudiese apretar entre los dedos, sin sentir que se fracturaría. Tal vez Hermione necesitaba más que libros de cocina mágicos.

Ron asintió con ganas, varias veces.

—Grita todo el tiempo cuando está dentro, los demás se asustan, está como desquiciado, ¿saben? En serio, algo anda muy mal dentro de esa cabeza —Hizo una pausa, en la que arrugó la nariz—. Peor de lo que ya estaba cuando estudiábamos, quiero decir.

—Pero por supuesto que algo tiene que andar mal. En realidad, muchas cosas tienen que andar mal dentro de él, Ron —Hermione resopló—, secuestrado por cinco años, ¿recuerdas? Yo no diría que tuvo una experiencia agradable.

—¿Al menos tienes idea de lo que pasó?

—¡Claro! Leí el reporte completo —Ella giró el rostro, indignada, y Ron se pasó las manos por la cara.

—El reporte no es estar ahí, Hermione. Es…es horrible, verlo, tratarlo.

—Es una víctima de…

—Ya sé —Él la silenció, y algo en su tono urgente, en la manera en que una capa de sudor le perlaba la frente, o en la mirada frenética que le dirigió, la hizo mantenerse así, escuchando—, ya sé, lo sé. He tratado con otras víctimas como Auror, incluso víctimas de esos dos idiotas que se creían justicieros mágicos, pero esto es diferente. La forma…la forma en que- mira, me mira a mí, a todos, cómo se mueve, cómo suena cuando grita, sólo una vez escuché algo tan horrible. Cuando Bellatrix te torturó para sacarte información —Completó, y ella abrió mucho los ojos. Él asintió, como si hubiese probado el punto—. No pienso volver a acercarme a Malfoy.

—Ron —Hermione se removió en el asiento, dando un vistazo a Harry en busca de apoyo, pero este sólo atinó a encogerse de hombros—, sé que puede que no te guste, pero incluso si hay algo mal, mal en verdad, en él, y es como dices, no les puede hacer nada. Eres un Auror, y Malfoy no lleva varita cuando lo escoltas.

Ron sacudió la cabeza, inclinándose hacia adelante, y después de apoyar los codos en las rodillas, hundió el rostro entre las manos.

—No entiendes, no es eso lo que me preocupa. Que me maldiga, sí, yo se la regreso y puedo llevarlo al Ministerio por atacar a un Auror, y problema resuelto. No es eso —Insistió, y esa vez fue Harry quien se acercó, desde el sillón opuesto.

—¿Entonces qué?

Su mejor amigo levantó la cabeza hacia él, despacio, y pareció pensarlo un momento, considerarlo. Tal vez sopesar las palabras.

Se relamió los labios antes de hablar.

—A veces…sé que suena loco, compañero, créeme que lo sé, pero…tengo- me da esto, no sé, esta sensación, de que Malfoy no es la víctima.

—¡Escucha lo que estás diciendo, Ronald! —Hermione saltó, lista para otra de esas diatribas interminables que los dejaban agotados a ambos. Pero Ron no apartó los ojos de los suyos, y Harry no lo había visto lucir tan asustado en años, así que asintió. No entendía, no veía el problema, pero asintió, porque eran amigos, y eso era parte de ser amigos, ¿cierto?

—Podemos cambiar de turnos, ve con los chicos de la Academia para las prácticas, y yo me quedo con el caso Malfoy unos días, hasta que pensemos en algo.

—No te pediría que tú te ocupes de él, Harry, creo que no me estás entendiendo…

—Sí, Malfoy está trastornado y da más miedo que Voldemort regresando —Se encogió de hombros con ligereza—. Si surge otro Señor Tenebroso, de todas formas es a mí a quien van a buscar primero, así que es mejor que esté cerca de él.

Ron lució indeciso por largo rato, Hermione los atacó a los dos con una larga plática sobre por qué debían ser más considerados con una víctima de secuestro. Él les prometió a sus amigos que sería amable y que nada le pasaría, y a la semana siguiente, cuando tocaba la visita a San Mungo, era Harry quien se paraba frente a las rejas escalofriantes, a esperar que lo maldijesen o le dejasen entrar; nunca se podía estar seguro con esas cosas horrendas.

Harry recordaría haber esperado muchas cosas de ese día. Al Malfoy demacrado que encontró en los Juicios, incapaz de despegar la mirada del suelo, la cáscara dejada atrás del muchacho arrogante que conoció, o quizás un hombre cubierto de cicatrices, que temblase ante el más mínimo sonido y sintiese miedo de su sombra. Según su mejor amigo, podía imaginarse una versión rubia de Tom Riddle, antes de que la magia oscura lo consumiese y convirtiese en un ser deformado, pero dentro de su cabeza, el recuerdo que lo azotaba era el del cuerpo irreconocible que pendía del techo y era usado como bote de tinta humano para un dibujo tétrico; Ron no se había unido al grupo que fue a buscarlo esa vez, ni lo vio por entonces.

Draco Malfoy resultó ser lo único que no se le pasó por la mente: un hombre joven, pálido, ojeroso, al que el cabello le crecía donde tuvo que recortarlo, y que intentaba no revelar los vendajes debajo de túnicas holgadas.

Lo recibió afuera y las rejas se abrieron para el amo de la Mansión, desde la muerte de Lucius. Parpadeó hacia él, dio un vistazo alrededor, y al encontrarlo solo, una sonrisa lenta se formó en sus labios, de medio lado, casi tan desdeñosa como las que solía darle de jóvenes. En un movimiento rápido, tenía la varita afuera y hacía una floritura, y Harry estaba a punto de maldecirlo, cuando cayó en cuenta de que era un hechizo para examinar los alrededores, y Malfoy le tendió la pieza después de haber obtenido el resultado.

— _¿A qué debo el enorme placer de que el Salvador del Mundo Mágico sea mi escolta?_

Harry sintió que la mandíbula se le desencajaba. Observó, por un momento, a la varita que ahora tenía en su mano, decomisada hasta la hora de regreso, y luego al hombre frente a él, altivo, que habló en un suave tono sin separar los labios. Ante su mirada, aquel arqueó una ceja, interrogante.

— _¿Te he dejado impresionado, Potter?_

Lo hacía de nuevo. Harry frunció el ceño y lo señaló con el índice de la otra mano, tomándose un segundo para buscar las palabras.

—Tú…me acabas de hablar, ¿cierto?

— _Tu astucia y nivel de comprensión nunca dejan de sorprenderme._

—¿Cómo lo haces?

— _¿Hacer qué?_

—Deja de hacerlo —Casi le chilló, y se percató de que este apretaba los labios para que su sonrisa no se hiciese más amplia. Cuando sintió un leve roce en una parte de la cabeza, similar a una caricia fantasmal, fue que lo entendió—. Te metiste a mi mente —Malfoy elevó la otra ceja, apuntándose a sí mismo con un gesto que pretendía ser de la más pura inocencia—. ¿Qué haces? No sabía que fueras un legeremens, no te metas a mi cabeza.

— _Tan listo que no pareces Gryffindor, San Potter_ —Malfoy le tocó la barbilla con las puntas de los dedos, alzándole la cabeza al pasarle por un lado; su piel estaba helada y creyó percibir un débil escalofrío, pero las rejas cerrándose y él enganchando el brazo a uno de los suyos, lo distrajo—. _Soy mejor en Oclumancia, por cierto, y tus barreras son débiles. ¿Nos Aparecemos ya? Voy a comer con madre hoy en la tarde._

—Pero no vuelvas a hacerlo —Intentó apartarse del contacto, pero este se mantuvo pegado a uno de sus costados, ojos grises parpadeaban en su dirección. La sonrisa se había ido.

— _No puedo hablar, Potter. Si te asignaron esto, alguien tendría que haberte dicho que lo único que suena cuando abro la boca son sonidos que ni yo entiendo_ —Torció los labios—. _Se supone que todavía están trabajando en San Mungo para arreglarlo._

—Yo no…no…¿se supone? —Balbuceó. Lo sintió encogerse de hombros, debido a lo cerca que estaban.

— _Si me lo preguntas, y serías el primero de los Aurores que lo hace, tengo la impresión de que soy un interesante sujeto de estudio y para experimentos, y nada más._

Harry no podía creer lo que acababa de oír. Debió demostrarlo en su expresión, porque Malfoy chasqueó la lengua.

— _¿Ya nos podemos ir? Weasley me miraba como la reencarnación de Voldy, pero al menos tenía tanta prisa como yo por acabar con esto._

_Voldy_. Se sentía demasiado aturdido para reír, mientras rebuscaba la varita en su túnica de Auror.

—No disimulas su nombre como…como los demás.

Lo último que escuchó de Malfoy, antes de Aparecerse juntos, fue un:

— _Hay cosas peores a las que tenerle miedo, que un mago muerto, Potter._

Cuando llegaron a San Mungo, Malfoy se encargó de todo el procedimiento, desde anunciar su llegada, todavía sin abrir la boca, hasta dirigirlos al área que buscaban. Harry, en resumen, sólo estuvo ahí.

— _Weasley esperaba aquí_ —Señaló, y él asintió y lo vio desaparecer por detrás de una puerta doble, blanca.

Apoyó la espalda contra la pared opuesta del pasillo y aguardó. Por un largo rato, lo único que escuchaba era el murmullo de las voces distantes de los medimagos de turno, el plop-plop-plop de las Apariciones, y alguna que otra puerta que se cerraba sin cuidado, por un trabajador apresurado o un visitante del hospital que estaba al borde de una crisis nerviosa.

Y luego llegaron los gritos.

Ron tenía razón, al menos respecto a eso. Eran sonidos agudos, chirriantes, irregulares y potentes, y si no fuese porque estaba preparado y supuso que los escucharía, habría llegado a creer que se trataba de una criatura mágica que tenían atrapada ahí dentro. Se estremeció contra su voluntad y se encogió, los tímpanos le dolían, sentía el impulso de correr lejos o de cubrirse los oídos, o quizás ambas cosas a la vez.

—¡Déjalo, ya déjalo! —Sollozó una voz femenina desde el interior del cuarto, y otro de esos gritos agudos le respondió. Un golpe sordo resonó en el pasillo, los medimagos más cercanos empezaron a apartarse, los visitantes esquivaban esa área; si alguno iba con frecuencia, ya debía saber lo que ocurría, pero Harry no tenía idea de qué clase de examen causaba esa reacción, y después de un momento de considerarlo, se abalanzó hacia adelante y abrió la puerta, empujándola con su cuerpo entero.

Ojalá no lo hubiese hecho, era otro de sus _tal vez_.

Tal vez, si se hubiese quedado afuera, la situación habría sido diferente. Tal vez si Ron le hubiese avisado que tenían prohibido pasar al área de exámenes. Tal vez si hubiese hecho caso a su mejor amigo, en primer lugar, y hubiesen pedido el cambio de turno para ambos y ser redirigidos a las misiones regulares. _Tal vez, tal vez, tal vez._

Harry no lo sabría, porque en cuanto dio un paso dentro de la sala, la puerta se cerró tras él, y ni un tirón ni un hechizo la pudieron destrabar. Cuando el golpe se repitió, giró despacio, recorriendo el lugar con la mirada. Una estructura redonda, paredes y suelo blanco. Había dos medimagos presionados contra una pared, una muchacha joven que debía estar en prácticas era la que gritaba y lloraba, a un mago que tenía la varita alzada y arrojaba a otro contra la pared con esta.

Un golpe, otro golpe, otro. Por cada vuelta de muñeca, el hombre impactaba contra la superficie dura y plana, tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca medio abierta, y que la cabeza empezara a colgarle en un ángulo extraño no podía ser una buena señal.

—¡Alto ahí! —Elevó la voz por encima de los sollozos de la practicante, que lo observó como si fuese el mismo Merlín. Harry intentó rodearla, para mantenerla resguardada de cualquier hechizo como ese, y sacó su varita para apuntar al enloquecido medimago, cuando una nueva duda lo sobrevino, _¿dónde estaba Malfoy?—._ ¡Te dije que te detuvieras, soy Auror! Baja la varita en este instante y no te voy a…

Apenas pudo esquivar la maldición asesina que le lanzó. Hacia años que no veía un Avada tan de cerca, el rayo verde pasándole por un lado, la urgencia creciendo dentro de él. Bloqueó el siguiente hechizo y le arrebató la varita con un Expelliarmus, no opuso la suficiente resistencia; cuando le aplicó un Petrificus, el tipo aún estaba moviendo la cabeza y parpadeando a la nada, como si no tuviese idea de lo que acababa de hacer.

El medimago que fue utilizado como muñeco para levitar y golpear, estaba tendido en el suelo, la sangre se arremolinaba debajo de él, desde la parte posterior de la cabeza. Harry corrió hacia donde estaba y se inclinó para comprobar que tenía pulso y respiraba. El resto iba más allá de sus capacidades.

Miró a los que aún estaban en la sala, uno a uno. La practicante se hizo un ovillo y sollozaba, los otros dos recuperaban movilidad de a poco y hacían ademán de acercarse a cuidar de su compañero.

—Necesita ayuda, rápido —Los apremió con un gesto—. ¿Dónde está Malfoy?

Ambos, al aproximarse para recoger al hombre, intercambiaron miradas confundidas. Fue la chica más joven la que ahogó un sollozo y apuntó, temblorosa, hacia la cama de colchón delgado y sábanas blancas, que estaba dispuesta en el centro de la sala, vacía. Harry se apresuró a ir hacia allá cuanto notó una mancha rojiza que se escurría hacia un lado, goteaba el suelo y se perdía en las líneas hundidas entre las baldosas.

Estaba por optar por un hechizo de rastreo cuando se percató de que había algo por debajo de la cama, que sobresalía un poco en los bordes de la sábana. Se puso de cuclillas, la varita en mano, mientras la otra levantaba la tela, despacio, cuidadoso.

La maldición que tenía en la punta de la lengua quedó olvidada cuando lo vio.

Malfoy estaba apretujado por debajo de la camilla, las largas piernas dobladas contra el pecho para entrar, los brazos alrededor de las rodillas y la cabeza metida entre estos. Sin la túnica holgada encima y los vendajes, el resto de la ropa revelaba las líneas de las maldiciones escritas en su cuerpo, rojas y vívidas sobre la piel pálida y casi grisácea.

—Malfoy —Llamó, suave, y lo vio encogerse y apretujarse más. Estiró un brazo para ponerle la mano en el hombro y sacudirlo—, Malfoy, ya pasó, muévete.

Él negó. Harry contuvo un resoplido, dio un vistazo por encima del hombro a los asustados medimagos y se dijo que, maldición, incluso alguien sin corazón como el Draco Malfoy del colegio se asustaría con esa situación. _En especial ese Draco Malfoy_ , tuvo que corregirse.

—Todo está bien, pero necesito que te pares y salgamos de aquí, y afuera me vas a decir qué pasó.

Volvió a negar.

—Malfoy, tienes que salir.

Después de un momento sin reacción, el mencionado levantó un poco la cabeza, lo necesario para que los brazos le quedasen por debajo del nivel de la boca, y Harry pudo distinguir las líneas rojas que le surcaban la cara; iban desde las orejas, desde el cuello, cubrían incluso los párpados, el puente de la nariz, el labio inferior. Estaba lleno de ellas, justo como el día que lo encontraron. _Todo él estaba maldito._

¿Cómo es que no se las habían quitado en San Mungo, si iba cada semana?

— _Me quitaron el glamour_ —Incluso dentro de su cabeza, la voz tenía un tono quejumbroso que asoció a él durante años, y acompañaba los párpados caídos y labios apretados con que lo explicaba.

—Nos Apareceremos directo en la Mansión, no lo necesitas.

Malfoy abrió mucho los ojos, mirándolo como si se hubiese vuelto loco.

— _Madre no debe verme así._

Harry frunció el ceño al considerarlo. Durante el tiempo que creían que estuvo secuestrado, ni en una ocasión, Narcissa Malfoy se había presentado en el Ministerio. De hecho, no la había visto desde el final de la Batalla de Hogwarts, y por lo que sabía, no había alguien que conociese que sí. Excepto su hijo.

La mujer había perdido a su esposo un año después de la caída de Voldemort, y su único heredero estaba maldito. Ni siquiera él podía no ver el por qué ocultarlo.

Asintió y se arrodilló, intentando recordar cómo se hacía un glamour decente, de los entrenamientos en la Academia. No era algo que aplicase seguido; por lo general, su fama hacía que fuese mejor que los crimínales le viesen el rostro a disimularlo.

Le tomó unos minutos hacer parecer que Malfoy era sólo Malfoy y nada más. Para cuando estuvo medianamente satisfecho con el resultado, los medimagos se habían llevado a su compañero inconsciente y a la practicante, que se desmayó en algún punto del proceso, y él jaló a Malfoy de regreso a ponerse de pie en una sala vacía.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —Comenzó el protocolo, llevándolo de la muñeca hacia afuera y a la zona para Apariciones. Ya podía imaginarse la montaña de papeleo que lo esperaba; informe para el Jefe, informe para San Mungo, informe para la Oficina de Aurores y para Seguridad Mágica, y era sólo si no le pedían armar un expediente por la idiotez de un medimago loco. Eso era, estaba loco. Si Harry hubiese podido hacer el informe sin protocolos, eso sería lo único que habría puesto.

La respuesta se demoró un rato en llegar. Estaban listos para partir cuando se volvió hacia él y lo encontró con los ojos clavados en el suelo.

— _No lo sé._

Harry frunció el ceño, otra vez.

—¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

— _Estaba debajo de la camilla, Potter, por si no te diste cuenta_ —Le replicó, alzando la cabeza con la única intención de dirigirle una mirada desagradable.

—¿Qué pasó _antes_ de que te pusieses ahí abajo?

Él apartó la mirada unos segundos.

— _Me quitaron el glamour, la túnica y las vendas_ —Explicó, lento—. _Usan encantamientos para que la maldición no siga su curso, que las marcas dejen de moverse y seguir cortando; tenían que renovarlas hoy._

—¿Y no lo hicieron?

Malfoy asintió dos veces.

— _Oh, sí, sí lo hicieron, no vuelvo hasta la otra semana._

—¿Y sobre el medimago que atacó a los otros?

— _Fue el que me los puso_ —Sus pestañas aletearon sobre los ojos muy grises y cristalizados. Genial, significaba añadir una solicitud de informe médico, para asegurarse que el medimago loco no empeoró su condición. Harry amaba el papeleo, nada más emocionante que encerrarse en la oficina cuando podía ir a una misión real o jugar Quidditch y comer con los Weasley, sí, claro—. _Después, con la misma varita, comenzó a atacar a los demás y me alejé, no me iba a quedar ahí a que me matase. El instinto de autopreservación Slytherin dura toda la vida._

—¿Así nada más? —Él asintió. Ya podía verse sufrir con el papeleo cuando dijese que no tenía idea de por qué un medimago de San Mungo querría atacar a sus compañeros y un paciente, en medio de una terapia de sanación—. ¿Y eso fue todo?

— _Estaba bajo la camilla_ —Le recordó, cruzándose de brazos, aunque el gesto, más que eso, lo hacía parecer que se abrazaba a él mismo—, _pregúntale a ellos._

—Eso haré —Volvió a sostenerle un brazo para realizar la Aparición, cuando hizo una pausa, se mordió el labio, y se le ocurrió que una pregunta más no hacía daño a nadie. Y podía ser útil en el informe, se dijo—. ¿Eras tú quien gritaba antes de que entrase?

Malfoy le dedicó una mirada larga e indiferente, para después apretar los labios y asentir.

—¿Por qué lo hacías?

— _Me estaban haciendo daño_ —Resopló por la nariz—, _¿podemos irnos ya?_

_¿Qué tipo de daño era, Malfoy?_ Consideró preguntar, pero lo dejó para otro momento.

… _me da esto, no sé, esta sensación, de que Malfoy no es la víctima_. Harry recordaría las palabras de su mejor amigo más adelante.

Esa tarde, cuando se pararon frente a la entrada a la Mansión, Harry le devolvió la varita y lo vio entrar, las rejas cerrándose a su paso, pero Malfoy giró la cabeza hacia él y lo llamó con un gesto.

— _¿Weasley va a volver a tomar mi caso la otra semana?_

Él fingió que lo pensaba, aunque bien sabía la respuesta de su amigo. Negó.

—No lo creo.

Malfoy asintió.

— _Él no hubiese entrado por mí, ni siquiera a ver qué pasaba._

—No lo hice por ti —Espetó, más por un reflejo, la costumbre aprendida de seis años de llevarle la contraria, que no podía eliminarse con la madurez de la edad, aparentemente. Pero era lo más parecido a un "gracias" y "de nada" que se dijeron alguna vez, así que Malfoy arqueó una ceja, se despidió con un gesto vago y se perdió en un sendero de apariencia interminable.

Esa noche, Harry tuvo una de muchas pesadillas con el día en que lo encontraron colgado del techo sobre la Marca Tenebrosa sangrienta. Sólo recordaría despertarse jadeando y tomar la red flú para salir de Grimmauld Place hacia la Madriguera, donde Molly lo recibiría con una taza de té y un plato de comida, sin importar que fuese de madrugada y por poco la hubiese tenido que despertar. Ella no preguntaría, ni él le contaría, y cuando lo dejara irse por la tarde a su encuentro con Teddy, como buen padrino que era, se habría relajado lo suficiente para que Malfoy no volviese a pasar por su cabeza hasta la siguiente semana, cuando se acercó el día de la escolta y Ron volvió a estar enfurruñado.

—Compañero, pero hablando en serio, ¿no sentiste como…no viste…? —Su mejor amigo gesticulaba con ambas manos, las palabras exactas parecían incapaces de posarse en su boca—. Ya sabes, lo que te hablé sobre el hurón, ¿no? ¿nada?

—¿Sobre ser un sucesor de Voldemort? Hombre, no sé, déjame que lo vigile un poco más. Ni siquiera Dumbledore supo que Riddle sería malo tan rápido.

—¡Te estoy hablando en serio, amigo!

—Yo también —Le dio un golpe sin fuerza en el hombro, para que cerrase la boca cuando se preparó para replicarle—. Mione tiene razón sobre esto, está todo…tú entiendes. Es una víctima —Se encogió de hombros, y Ron lo miró con la boca abierta.

—No puedes decirlo de verdad, Harry.

—Pues lo hago. Ya cálmate, escucha a tu futura esposa, o les irá mal por el resto de sus vidas, ¿cuándo se ha equivocado Mione con algo importante?

Él tuvo que darle la razón.

Ese día, Malfoy volvía a recibirlo afuera de los terrenos de la Mansión, cubierto de un glamour y una túnica ancha y gruesa, incapaz de hablar por la boca y pinchándolo sobre sus débiles defensas, hasta que lo estresó y le dijo que se debía a lo mal profesor de Oclumancia que era Snape. No supo que le afectaría tanto la mención del hombre hasta que lo notó bajar la mirada. Si debía ser sincero, además de él, y sólo después de conocer la verdad, no creía que hubiese alguien que se preocupase lo suficiente por el antiguo maestro de Pociones. Ahora veía lo equivocado que estaba.

Esperó afuera del pasillo, intentó ignorar los gritos chirriantes provenientes de la sala, ahora que tenía en claro que estaba prohibida su interrupción dentro, y luego se lo llevó de vuelta al área de las Apariciones del hospital mágico.

— _Él era el único que nos cuidaba a todos_ —Escuchó, en cuanto intentó mencionar el tema—, _en Slytherin, quiero decir. Pomona tenía sus Hufflepuff, Flitwick a los Ravenclaw, a McGonagall y Dumbledore nunca le importamos. Nadie más hubiese podido tenernos, y aunque hubiese podido, seguramente no hubiese aceptado. Viste al viejo que tuvimos en sexto, y eso que era nuestra mejor opción._

Harry tenía que admitir que era un asunto que nunca consideró, y lo dejó ir esa tarde, luego de una escueta despedida y la misma pregunta de la vez pasada: _¿Weasley va a volver a tomar mi caso la próxima semana?_ Él le dijo que no sabía, pero cuando llegó el día, volvía a estar de pie fuera de las rejas, y Malfoy arqueaba las cejas en su dirección.

Alrededor de dos meses transcurrieron de ese modo, idas y venidas semanales, la sensación apremiante de que tenía que hacer algo cuando esos sonidos se clavaban en sus tímpanos igual que agujas, Malfoy haciéndole comentarios desde alguna parte dentro de su cabeza cuando hablaban, preguntándole si Ron retomaría su caso o él volvería, Harry fingiendo que no tenía idea, mientras su mejor amigo estaba más que complacido con las tareas sencillas de ayudante en la Academia.

Las revelaciones no dejaron de llegar para él.

—… _fue más o menos cuando tenía como nueve_ —Le había contado un día, cuando la unidad de CI estuvo ocupada y tuvieron que perder una media hora valiosa en el pasillo, aburriéndose y hundiéndose en el silencio, hasta que Harry habló, y lo demás fluyó por su cuenta—, _ya podía volar rápido por todo el patio de la Mansión, y aprendí unas volteretas para decirle a padre, cuando llegase del Ministerio, que me haría jugador de Quidditch profesional._

—¿Se lo tomó bien?

Él negó.

— _Me dijo que me iba a desheredar porque ese no era trabajo digno de un Malfoy, y que alguien tan joven no sería capaz de ser un buen jugador_ —Mencionó, dedicándole una mirada de reojo, que Harry no supo o prefirió, inconscientemente, no identificar—. _Y después un Gryffindor cara rajada se hizo el mejor jugador de su equipo con once años, se lo escribí en una carta y se tuvo que tragar sus palabras. Iba todo muy bien con mi plan hasta que me preguntó por qué ese idiota estaba en su equipo y yo no, si teníamos la misma edad._

—Habrá sido suerte, ¿no? —Se encogió de hombros, simulando desconocer de quién hablaba, y Malfoy asintió en completo acuerdo, haciendo lo mismo.

— _Por supuesto que madre me preparaba pasteles por mi cumpleaños, ¿qué te crees que somos?_ —Le había soltado otro día, chasqueando la lengua, cuando el tema había salido por un asunto que no podía recordar acerca de sangrepuras—. _Era la única ocasión del año por la que se metía a la cocina, ni siquiera cuando padre cumplía lo hacía. Eran deliciosos._

—¿Ya no los hace?

Pero él no le contestó esa vez.

— _A mí también me daba miedo la reja de la entrada cuando era más pequeño_ —Le comentó en una oportunidad diferente, los dos parados frente a la misma, cabezas ladeadas, ojos estrechos y expresiones de idéntico horror hacia la enorme pieza de metal mágico—, _hasta que un día un pavo se salió por un descuido y la reja lo detuvo y me lo regresó. Padre me hubiese castigado si no hubiese sido por eso. Creo que luego decidí que la reja era buena, sólo que muy fea._

—Su voz me da escalofríos.

— _Nunca dije nada sobre que me gustase su voz_ —Puntualizó, señalándolo con el índice—, _sólo que ayuda a los Malfoy._

— _Merlín, no, nunca salí con Pansy Parkinson_ —Aclaró otro día, nariz arrugada y labios fruncidos al mismo tiempo—, _¿qué te hizo creer eso?_

—Sexto año —Se encogió de hombros—, ella te miraba como si tú hubieses descubierto la magia.

Los hombros de Malfoy –Draco- se sacudieron con una risa silenciosa, los labios apretados para mantener la boca cerrada.

— _Es verdad que ella era muy obvia, pero no, fue mi amiga de pequeño. Luego nos distanciamos cuando tuve…otras cosas que hacer_ —Percibió la manera en que la voz se hizo más débil, incluso dentro de su cabeza. Después de unos segundos, pareció reanimarse, él lucía una media sonrisa—. _Con quien sí salí un tiempo, fue con Zabini_ —Y con un guiño y un gesto de despedida, dejó a un boquiabierto Harry en la entrada a su casa.

No fue hasta el noveno o décimo tratamiento al que acudían juntos, que los gritos estaban por enloquecerlo. Ya conocía a las enfermeras y medimagos de esa zona, lo que debía decir para tener acceso, las reglas de restricciones que podía o no evadir como Auror.

Pero, por Merlín, no podía ser posible que lo escuchase de esa forma cada semana sin descanso, y cuando lo volvía a ver un momento sin el glamour, continuaba exactamente igual.

… _tengo la impresión de que soy un interesante sujeto de estudio y para experimentos…_

¿Y si tenía razón? Las últimas veces que lo había acompañado, el pensamiento se hacía más recurrente, más real. Casi podía palpar la idea y decir sí, sí la tiene, sí es así.

Harry sabía que se metería en problemas, que tenía que mantener un límite, que había ciertos aspectos –por no decir todos- de la medicina mágica que no llegaba a comprender. No pensó en nada de eso cuando abrió la puerta a la sala y se asomó.

Deseó no haberlo hecho casi de inmediato, cuando la varita se le resbaló de entre los dedos y rodó por las baldosas, y un medimago gritó que no debía estar ahí, pero él no podía obligarse a prestarle atención, a verlo, a escucharlo siquiera.

Tres medimagos rodeaban la camilla, además del que estaba gritándole y gesticulando en vano. Había un cuerpo encima, podía distinguir una silueta, que se perdía en la oscuridad que se alzaba alrededor, igual que un montículo, o tal vez tentáculos, algún tipo de monstruo que se enroscaba en el aire, que buscaba golpear, herir. Cuando escuchó un grito, reconoció la figura que se retorcía sobre el colchón, y la cosa, _eso_ , lo que fuese, se agitó con brusquedad suficiente para enviar a volar uno de los magos, si este no hubiese usado un protego a tiempo.

Ocurrió demasiado rápido. Un momento, estaba aturdido por la escena, y al siguiente, el mago del protego se giraba para maldecir al que le gritaba, y después enviaba despedidos por el aire a los otros dos, y Harry tenía que paralizarlo. Y aquello se sintió demasiado familiar cuando vio a Draco arrastrarse fuera de la camilla hasta que cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo, las sombras replegándose en torno a él, hasta sólo dejarlo tirado sobre la baldosa.

Y luego resultaba que ninguno de los medimagos sabía qué había pasado, y él era consciente de que más de una cosa estaba mal en esa sala.

Volvió a cubrirlo con glamour mientras los demás se aseguraban de que todos estaban bien, y cuando salieron, lo hicieron en completo silencio hasta el área de Apariciones, donde, como se había hecho costumbre en los últimos meses, Draco le sostenía un brazo para dejarse llevar de vuelta.

Se soltó de inmediato y estaba a punto de desaparecer detrás de las rejas, que se movían con él, cuando Harry tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y le soltó el único pensamiento coherente que le pasaba por la cabeza.

—¿Tú lo hiciste?

Lo vio ponerse rígido. Estaba de espaldas a él, listo para retirarse, y si no hubiese querido contestar, _si no lo hubiese querido en verdad_ , podría haber continuado hacia adentro, y Harry se habría quedado del otro lado de las rejas, con más preguntas que respuestas. Sólo que no fue así.

Draco negó.

—¿No fuiste tú? —Intentó asegurarse. Otra negativa y él se daba la vuelta para verlo, las manos unidas por delante de la espalda, el ceño fruncido, el labio inferior sobresalía al superior en un gesto que le restaba años y madurez. Y a la mierda con las razones y justificaciones que tendría que poner, de nuevo, en el papeleo, Harry tenía curiosidad, y una larga experiencia metiéndose en problemas por saciarla en lugar de quedarse callado y tranquilo—. ¿Qué fue todo eso entonces?

Él desvió la mirada al suelo, podría jurar que jugueteó con sus dedos un momento que le resultó eterno. Cuando levantó la cabeza y sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar, apuntó hacia el interior de los terrenos Malfoy.

—¿ _Quieres entrar?_ —Preguntaba la voz suave dentro de su cabeza—. _Necesito una taza de té fuerte._

Harry asintió, más por inercia, sin estar seguro de a qué le decía que sí.

—Creo que yo también necesito una.

Draco lo observó un instante más, después volvió a asentir y se dio la vuelta, el gesto que hizo con su mano lo invitaba a ir detrás de él. Las rejas no se cerraron a su paso en esa ocasión, sino cuando ambos estuvieron dentro.

Harry no tenía los mejores recuerdos de la Mansión Malfoy (un psicópata con complejo de conquistador, una mujer obsesiva amante de la tortura, y el encierro, difícilmente constituían su parte más heroica durante la Segunda Guerra), y por lo que veía, tampoco había tenido una gran cantidad de cambios desde la última vez que entró. Quizás menos pavos, puede a que Draco no le gustasen tanto como a su predecesor. Recorrió el lugar con la mirada al tener una idea vaga y poco agradable, y frunció el ceño.

—A tu madre no le va a gustar si me ve aquí.

—… _no te verá_ —Contestó, mirándolo por encima del hombro—, _no te tienes que preocupar si sólo caminas por donde yo voy._

No estaba seguro de si aquello pretendía ser una frase tranquilizadora o algún tipo de advertencia poco disimulada, pero fuese lo que fuese, Harry no tenía muchas ganas de apartarse del único de los dos que conocía la Mansión, y terminar en un lago con kelpies o donde fuese que comieran los tétricos pavos albinos, así que, justo como le dijo, fue detrás de él en todo momento.

Se abrieron paso por un recibidor que era más grande que la mitad de la casa de su infancia, en Privet Drive, y contrario a lo que se imaginaba, terminaron por desviarse hacia un pasillo lateral, donde todo era blanco, gris o de un tono de azul pálido, y resultaba sencillo confundir de dónde venía y hacia dónde es que iba. Al menos para él.

Draco lo dirigió hacia una sala mucho más pequeña de lo que esperaba, con un ventanal que daba a una porción de césped y unos rosales, estantes de libros, y un par de sillones que rodeaban una mesita en la que estaba un juego de té. Mientras se acercaba, una nueva taza apareció sobre la superficie, y la tetera se elevó sola para llenarla. Harry no despegaba la mirada del servicio mágico cuando tomó asiento, embelesado.

Cuando lo invitó a beber con un gesto, Draco ya le había dado dos sorbos a su propio envase, y estaba reclinándose contra el mullido respaldar. Harry sopló, lo probó, y decidió que le gustaba lo suficiente como para darle un trago largo y no echarle azúcar.

—Nunca me imaginé que estaría sentado en la Mansión Malfoy tomando té contigo —Mencionó, cuando vio que él no decía nada, y se limitaba a fijar los ojos en sus zapatos y vaciar la taza de a poco. Si algo le dolía, lo disimulaba bien; la única muestra de perturbación que tuvo de su parte fue la tardía reacción, que lo hizo parpadear despacio hacia él y sacudir la cabeza.

— _Habría hechizado a cualquiera que me hubiese insinuado que esto pasaría —_ Aclaró Draco, dirigiéndole un vistazo breve, que supuso que sólo tenía la intención de mantener la legeremancia. Casi podía percibir la fantasmal caricia en la cabeza cuando el contacto mágico se llevaba a cabo, la voz resonando con suavidad—. _No tenía una muy buena actitud de joven, ¿cierto?_

Lo había soltado en un tono cuidadoso, sereno, como si fuese un detalle del que no se percató antes. Harry arqueó las cejas en su dirección, la honestidad no fue una decisión, ya que la respuesta brotó por sí misma.

—Eras una mierda.

Para su sorpresa, no sonó tan enojado como pudo haberlo hecho durante la adolescencia, cuando aquellas palabras conformaban una de las verdades más firmes en su mundo lleno de complejos, profecías y secretos. Y Draco, además, se echó a reír, sus hombros sacudiéndose junto a la risa silenciosa, él inclinándose desde el abdomen y cubriéndose la boca con el dorso de una mano.

Lo observó negar.

— _Me gustaría poder decir que soy un poco mejor ahora_ —Torció los labios al enderezarse, su mirada regresando al suelo. Y Harry se dio cuenta de que ambos se habían terminado el té, las tazas se rellenaban mágicamente entre sus manos, y él no estaba tan de acuerdo como le hubiese gustado.

—Lo eres —Le aseguró sin pensar—, estoy en tu casa, mi té no tiene veneno de acción rápida. Nadie te culpará si muero en unas horas o mañana.

Draco no le siguió el juego esa vez. Después de un momento, suspiró y se bebió el té con otro trago largo, y dejó la taza a medio vaciar sobre la mesita que separaba los sillones de los dos. Puso ambas manos en el regazo, jugueteaba con un anillo oscuro y extraño en uno de sus dedos.

— _¿Weasley va a retomar mi caso la próxima semana?_

Harry bufó. Ya no estaba para esa farsa, no luego de lo que había visto, no cuando estaba dentro de la Mansión para hablar de _eso_.

—Ron no tiene ganas de verte ni de lejos en lo que le queda de vida. Salió espantado de este trabajo y creo que ya sé por qué.

— _¿Entonces el Jefe Autor piensa enviar a alguien más?_ —Prosiguió, en un susurro, y por un instante, él tuvo la impresión de que mantener una conexión directa mente-mente, le dejaba entrever un tinte de temor que no estuvo ahí antes—. _Quiero decir, eres…¿eres algo así como un reemplazo temporal, hasta encontrar a alguien que aguante esto?_

—No, me voy a quedar hasta que el caso se cierre, creo —Se encogió de hombros—. Por si no te haces una idea, los demás no tienen muchas ganas de trabajar contigo.

— _Nadie querría trabajar con un ex mortífago, asesino de niños —_ La facilidad con la que Draco lo dijo, lo hizo estremecer, preguntarse cuántas veces lo escuchó, y lo que era peor, cuántas veces se repetían esas palabras sobre su piel.

—No es…

Antes de que hubiese terminado de hablar, de que tuviese una idea de qué decir al menos, Draco se había puesto de pie y caminaba hacia el ventanal, dedicándole miradas cortas por encima del hombro.

— _Estoy maldito, Potter._

Harry no estaba seguro de si se suponía que tendría que mostrarse sorprendido por el dato, así que le llevó un momento reaccionar. Asintió en uno de esos instantes en los que él lo observó.

—Lo sé, Mione me hizo leer tu expediente completo, ¿sabes?

— _El expediente no es lo mismo que verlo —_ Él negó. Harry reprimió un escalofrío por lo similar que eran sus palabras a las que Ron le había soltado acerca del mismo tema— _, ¿qué es lo que dice de mí?_

Él batalló en recordarlo.

—Dice, bueno, algo así como que se te aplicaron demasiados hechizos para reponer la sangre y te la tienen que drenar porque ahora produces un exceso —Desde un lado del marco del ventanal, Draco asintió y lo instó a seguir—. Que lo que te escribieron cambia de lugar, reabriendo los cortes cada cierto tiempo, no sé cuánto exactamente.

— _Doce horas_ —Completó con un gesto que pretendía decir un "más o menos".

—Y por eso vas a San Mungo. Tienes un montón de maldiciones encima, que se combinaron y te dejaron así, pero…

— _No me refiero a eso. Estoy maldito —_ Si fuese posible, habría jurado que la voz dentro de su cabeza utilizó un mayor énfasis en esa parte—. _Sabía que no lo pondrían en los papeles, aunque intenté decírselos; ellos no me escucharon, creían que alucinaba por tantas heridas, pero yo sé lo que vi. Sé lo que hicieron._

La verdad era que él no estaba seguro de querer preguntar qué fue, pero llegados a ese punto, tenía que hacerlo. Draco estaba hablando, contándole de lo que le ocurrió, y ni siquiera podía creerlo, porque había oído de los demás Aurores que se rehusó a contestar la mayoría de las preguntas por semanas, hasta que pudieron sacarle un poco de información entre varios.

No tuvo que averiguarlo por sí mismo. Él miró hacia el jardín desde la enorme ventana, se talló los párpados, y después se volvió hacia donde estaba Harry.

— _Ponte un protego._

—¿Para qué? —La reacción fue inmediata. Un segundo más tarde, tenía la varita afuera, lista para lo que necesitase hacerse, sin saber lo que sería.

— _Para, como tú dices, no me vayan a acusar después si algo te pasa —_ Puntualizó, sacando su propia varita, y dejándola sobre una mesita apartada de él, desde la que no podía alcanzarla sin un esfuerzo o dar algunos pasos.

Harry se mordió el labio, calló las cuestiones, y realizó el encantamiento escudo. Él lo observó durante el proceso, hasta que estuvo convencido de que resistiría cualquier maldición que pudiese darle un mago normal, y asintió para hacerle saber que estaba listo, para lo que fuese.

Draco separó los labios.

—Cada…vez que…que intento hablar…—A medida que lo decía, su voz suave y ronca por la falta de uso, se convertía en un ruido chirriante y agudo, irregular en su volumen, y Harry no pudo evitar encogerse y apretar los párpados. Sentía que los tímpanos se le romperían si no lo callaba, y al mismo tiempo, algo dentro de él, vibraba en respuesta, enviaba una emoción extraña por su cuerpo.

No llegó a finalizar la frase, el sonido se hizo incomprensible para el oído humano. Cuando Draco dio una inhalación brusca, el interior de su boca se llenó de una masa negra y viscosa, que salió disparada hacia afuera como un hilo grueso, enroscándose en torno a él. Lo vio retorcerse y ahogar un sollozo, y _eso_ , lo que fuese, no paraba de crecer en alto y largo, llenando el cuarto, golpeando contra las paredes de su protego, y Harry comprendió por qué la necesidad del escudo cuando Draco se dobló desde el abdomen y cayó de rodillas al suelo, y los estantes se sacudieron. Un sillón se desgarró y el ventanal se rompió, los fragmentos de cristal volando hacia el patio.

Sabía que debía detenerlo, tenía que frenar el daño colateral, sacarlo de ese estado. Tenía que hacer tanto.

Y sin embargo, sólo se quedó ahí. En medio de la negrura que invadía el cuarto, una parte de él lo incitó a no moverse, a permanecer, a dejarse arrastrar. Un toque delicado de legeremancia en la cabeza, una respiración pausada, una sensación de tibieza, de que no tendría que preocuparse por nada, la promesa de no tener que pensar más en las cosas.

Harry reconocía esa impresión de vacío, de inexistencia, como un Imperio.

Su resistencia fue automática cuando se percató de lo que ocurría. La magia dominante parecía provenir de todas partes y de ninguna, y Draco, ahora tumbado en el piso, se llevaba las manos a la cara para intentar sellar la salida de la cosa, la maldición, lo que fuese.

Luchó para permanecer consciente, se obligó a rectificar el protego cuando la puerta de la sala se salió del marco y voló hacia el pasillo lateral. Un momento después, Draco tenía el rostro enterrado entre los brazos y temblaba, y la sustancia mitad gas y mitad fluidos volvía a replegarse contra él, poco más que una capa por encima de su cuerpo, pegada, que se desvanecía ante sus ojos aturdidos.

Aguardó un momento, pero ni el efecto se repitió, ni otra cosa se rompió. Draco continuaba tirado en el suelo, y después de estar seguro de que no lo maldeciría si se acercaba, camino hacia él, primero lento, el último metro de distancia lo atravesó corriendo y se agachó a su lado.

—¿Malfoy? —Llamó, sujetando sus hombros y sacudiéndolo— ¿Malfoy? ¿Me escuchas?

Le colocó las manos en los costados, para empujarlo con cuidado y hacer que se girase, dejarlo boca arriba de nuevo. Le apartó los brazos de la cara en cuanto lo consiguió. Draco tenía los labios y párpados firmemente apretados.

—¿Puedes oírme? —Insistió, palmeándole una mejilla sin fuerza. Si las indicaciones para lo que debía hacer un Auror cuando un monstruo viscoso y medio gaseoso salía de otro mago, fue una clase en la Academia, él se la había perdido, y no sabía si tratarlo como un caso de pérdida de conocimiento, desgaste mágico, o si tendría que estar huyendo de esa sala, en lugar de acercarse a él.

Cuando emitió un quejido bajo desde la garganta, Harry se preparó para lo peor, encontrándose directo en el campo de acción del monstruo, mas él no volvió a abrir la boca, y se imaginó que se debía a la costumbre de mantenerla sellada que habría desarrollado esos meses. Draco se removió lejos del tacto y parpadeó, lágrimas agolpadas en sus ojos se apartaron del gris claro que poseían, y estuvo a punto de caer de espaldas cuando hizo el ademán de levantarse. Lo tuvo que ayudar a sentarse.

—¿Malfoy?

El mencionado hipó por la nariz y se frotó la cara con las manos, sin mirarlo.

—Malfoy, ¿qué fue todo eso?

Lo escuchó resoplar, los labios aún sellados.

— _Mi maldición —_ Levantó la mirada hacia él un instante, lo necesario para que escuchase la respuesta dentro de su cabeza y retomar la conexión mágica. Después flexionó las piernas contra el pecho y puso su cara contra las rodillas, un brazo envolviéndola— _, es la verdadera maldición que me pusieron._


	2. II

Harry recordaría la tarde en que le contó sobre la maldición por primera vez, de un modo extraño, borroso, cubierto de una bruma que le daba la sensación de que aquello nunca ocurrió en realidad. Draco y él en el suelo de una sala destrozada, apartados de los vidrios rotos, cerca del sillón desgarrado que se había caído hacia un lado, en algún momento que no podía identificar. La voz suave hablaba dentro de su cabeza, la sensación de vacío que lo forzaba a obedecer voluntades ajenas se había esfumado casi tan pronto como lo hizo el monstruo de viscosidad y neblina.

¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Si lo pensaba bien, era el resumen de la conversación, la pregunta principal en la que tenían cabida las que vinieron después. Las respuestas de Draco fueron un poco menos concisas.

— _El tallado que hicieron en el suelo fue un tipo de invocación de magia oscura. Nunca había visto algo así, pero lo leí en la Sección Prohibida cuando estábamos en sexto —_ Ahí se desviaron del tema por un rato, dado que Harry quería saber cuándo estuvo en ese sitio y por qué no fue castigado, y él le mencionaba que Snape le firmó un permiso para que fuese a buscar un modo de meter a los Mortífagos a Hogwarts. El silencio se formó entre ellos al recordarlo por alrededor de un minuto, hasta que lo incitó a continuar— _. Si hubiese sido otra ocasión, habría funcionado, habrían llamado de vuelta a Voldemort._

Hacia años que Harry no sentía un peso frío instalarse en su estómago, como aquel día. Recordaría haber tragado en seco y empezar a balbucear, porque los reportes decían que aquellos criminales estaban en contra de los ex Mortífagos, ¿y qué caso tenía si planeaban llamar al Señor Oscuro de vuelta? ¿No hubiese sido mejor que se aliaran? ¿Estaban todos los Aurores equivocados al respecto?

Draco le hizo el favor de desmentir esos puntos.

— _Más que devolver el cuerpo, es como un tipo de posesión, ¿entiendes? Pero no funciona, no importa cuánto lo intentes. Habrían metido a Voldemort a mi cuerpo, después me hubiese podrido con él dentro, su alma hubiese regresado a donde van los muertos, y probablemente yo me hubiese ido con él —_ Chasqueó la lengua, la conexión mental le dio la impresión de que estaba, de algún modo, enfurruñado por el uso que se le dio a la magia oscura— _. Lo que los muy idiotas no debían saber es que su alma estuvo dividida en tantos pedazos que es imposible, incluso si hubiesen hecho lo que debían y hubiese funcionado, que la trajeran de vuelta. Lo que iba a llegar a mí no podría haber sido nada humano, ni siquiera en el pasado._

— _No, no es alguna criatura mágica molesta ni nada de eso —_ A pesar de la respuesta que le dio cuando preguntó si se trataba de un monstruo, no lucía del todo convencido, y Harry no sabía de qué otra forma llamarle a esa cosa—. _Es más bien, ¿cómo decirlo? Voldemort estaba corrompido por la magia oscura, su alma entera estuvo impregnada de esto, como si fuese una sustancia que no se quita, una mancha, y él la rompía una y otra vez para mantenerse inmortal; el tiempo llena de magia sólo hizo que esos pedazos fuesen peor. Cuando hicieron la invocación, su alma no podía volver porque estaban llamando a un ser, y él ya no cuenta como uno desde que se empezó a romper a sí mismo, pero abrieron un canal que iba desde mi cuerpo hacia un mundo oscuro, de cosas horribles, y no lo cerraron, sino que dejaron que mi sangre siguiese cayendo desde los cortes, manteniendo abierta esa puerta hacia donde yo estaba._

— _Estoy casi seguro de que no es Voldemort, pero quién sabe. No tengo ganas de matar muggles porque sí —_ Draco se encogió de hombros cuando volvió a preguntarle, entonces, qué era lo que tenía dentro— _. He estado leyendo y hablándolo con madre desde que regresé, y creo que esa oscuridad, esas cosas que están en medio de este mundo y el de los muertos, que no se pueden quedar en uno y no pertenecen al otro, es lo que tengo ahora. Necesitan un cuerpo para mantenerse en algún lugar, y yo estaba disponible, ofrecido como tributo, básicamente, un hogar nuevo para ellos. No podía defenderme de ninguna cosa que se acercará, apenas podía seguir consciente, y muchas veces preferí dañarme a mí mismo hasta caer rendido; me ahorraba ver y sentir ciertas cosas._

Draco le habló de destellos que tenía sobre los cinco años de encierro, desde el ser jalado por las cadenas más allá del Tribunal, el tirón del Traslador ilegal cuando se lo llevaron, hasta la sensación de estar cabeza abajo por demasiado tiempo, el mareo, las pulsaciones en las sienes, el ardor de los cortes en movimiento constante, latigazos de dolor a causa de ataques repentinos y a oscuras. Si no fue el peor caso del que escuchó como Auror, estaba bastante cerca. Le contó detalles que no estaban en ningún reporte, ningún expediente, y muchísimo menos eran conocidos por alguno de los Jefes de Departamento.

Cuando Harry preguntó por qué se lo decía a él, le dirigió una mirada larga y concienzuda. Fue, más o menos, por aquella época que se percató de que sombras oscuras, que no tenían razón para estar ahí, danzaban frente al iris plata que lo observaba. Reprimió un escalofrío.

— _Ni yo lo sé —_ Él chasqueó la lengua, de nuevo; el gesto no daba tiempo al monstruo de hacer aparición fuera de él—, _créeme que no es porque quiera nada más. Necesito…necesito ayuda con esto, necesito contenerlo, saber más, intentar lo que sea que pueda servir, y ningún Auror se acercará a mí así cómo estoy. Ningún mago o bruja —_ Se corrigió a sí mismo, seguido de una sacudida de cabeza—. _Pero tú eres el gran Harry Potter, vencedor de magos tenebrosos, el niño dorado del mundo mágico, el Gryffindor por excelencia. Entraste a una sala que no debías por el sonido de gritos, me sacaste y me trajiste de vuelta, y no has salido corriendo todavía después de lo que acabas de ver; yo supongo que eso quiere decir que tu nulo instinto de autopreservación hará que termines ayudándome, o no estaríamos hablando de esto._

Él tenía razón, siempre la tuvo.

Harry sabía que, ese día, cuando se marchó, Draco continuaba sentado en el suelo de la sala de té, con la espalda apoyada contra un sillón recién enderezado, y los estantes y cristales estaban siendo reparados por elfos que no se dejaban ver, ni siquiera le hablaban para halagarlo. Caminó por los puntos exactos que recorrió en el trayecto de ida, las rejas se abrieron para él cuando alcanzó la salida. Se fue sin mirar atrás, porque tenía claro que volvería antes de lo esperado.

Si por algo era conocido, era por su terquedad.

La primera parada, como era de esperarse, fue La Madriguera, en la que sus amigos se alojaban hasta que pudiesen encontrar un nuevo lugar para vivir –el último se había quemado por culpa de Ron, aunque él dijese lo contrario-, y después de una plática acelerada, extraña e incompleta con Hermione, la mujer lo hizo sentarse a tomar otra taza de té y una porción de tarta de melaza, mientras ella se dedicaba a hacer una recopilación de libros. Ya que su fuerte nunca fue la magia oscura, decía, también agregó una lista de lugares donde podía buscar más, con los respectivos títulos y autores, tan organizada como sólo ella podía ser.

Él recordaría haber ido al Ministerio para darle un vistazo al expediente, preguntar a su Jefe sobre el caso, acercarse al Departamento que se encargaba de los problemas mágicos. Tuvo noches en vela frente a libros que no entendía, charlas largas con Hermione en un sofá, reprimendas de un Ron pálido que se negaba a escuchar sobre el asunto. Visitó a su ahijado y a Andrómeda Tonks, cuando se le ocurrió que la mujer sabría algo más que él no acerca de esa rama de la magia, dada la fama de la familia Black, y así era; salió de ahí con unos pastelillos de calabaza, un dibujo de sí mismo en una escoba y un pesado tomo que tenía pinta de haber sido uno que escogería Tom Riddle cuando tenía su edad.

Por período de dos semanas, Harry se sumergió de lleno en el caso, y conforme más sabía, más sentía que le faltaba averiguar y más lo apremiaba una sensación cosquilleante, a la que no sabía qué nombre ponerle. Llevó a Draco a sus visitas a San Mungo cuando le correspondió, pasó al interior de la Mansión y se bebió otro té, esa vez en un ambiente seguro, mientras le contaba sobre lo que creía saber y este lo negaba cuando era falso y asentía, sin darle la razón con palabras, cuando estaba en lo correcto.

Le sacó más detalles de a poco. No era un trabajo sencillo; él sentía que el estómago se le revolvía al pensarlo bien, y no sentía ganas de preguntar, y Draco no contestaba a ciertas cuestiones y empalidecía cuando tocaban algunos puntos importantes sobre lo que le había ocurrido. Hizo lo que pudo por no forzarlo, pero de nuevo, era Harry Potter. No se le conocía por ser sutil ni delicado, así que cuando le soltó un claro _fuera de mi casa en este instante_ durante la primera semana, él se obligó a no explotar, como si aún estuviesen en el colegio, y se retiró con cuanta dignidad todavía conservaba.

Draco le envió una lechuza con lo más parecido a una disculpa que había esperado de él. Un simple "Tal vez no actué tan inteligentemente como pude haberlo hecho, Potter, y me rebajé a tu nivel", que lo hizo rodar los ojos por debajo de los lentes, y al día siguiente, estaba de regreso en la sala de té, rodeado de libros, y le pedía que volviese a dejarlo salir para que pudiesen examinarlo más a fondo. En esa ocasión, además de romper gran parte de los objetos, destruyó su protego, y fue más difícil soportar el imperio.

Una tarde decidieron que la llamarían Maldición, porque necesitaban una forma de referirse a 'eso'. En otra ocasión, le mencionó que creía que podía escuchar que le hablaba, mas no entendía lo que decía, y Harry se dedicó por tres días a investigar sobre magia que cobraba vida en determinadas situaciones e interacciones extrañas con su taumaturgo, o el afectado, en ese caso.

Pero estaban desorientados, aunque les costara admitirlo. A medida que conocían más, entendían menos, no tenían idea de si 'eso' crecía y cambiaba dentro de él, cuál era su función, cómo retenerlo. En cierto punto, incluso llegaron a la conclusión de que era posible que mantener la boca cerrada fuese suficiente para contenerlo, pero ya que tampoco tenían una mejor idea, decidieron continuar con ese plan.

Cuando el tiempo que pasaban juntos comenzó a extenderse más allá del necesario, Harry se percató de otros detalles. Por ejemplo, Draco se tensaba cuando escuchaba una puerta moverse muy rápido, lo que causaba que casi todas las de la Mansión permanecieran abiertas, las manos le temblaban cuando sostenía objetos que pesaran más de unos cuantos gramos, aunque no los dejaba caer, un efecto secundario de la magia de los sanadores eran espasmos que lo invadían cada doce horas, en lugar del traslado de los cortes y el nuevo sangrado. Utilizaba magia no verbal, con la varita en mano, y justo como le había dicho, sus habilidades de Oclumancia y Legeremancia lo superaban por mucho.

También se pasaba el día en la Mansión, las compras eran llevadas a cabo por los elfos domésticos, que seguían sin dejarse ver, y los negocios familiares los hacía vía correo y flú. El té que bebía tenía una propiedad similar al Calmante de Pomfrey, y cuando creía que no lo estaba viendo, se envolvía con sus propios brazos, encogiéndose de un modo que lo hacía verse tan distinto del Draco Malfoy con el que se peleaba en la adolescencia, que el pecho se le apretaba. Casi llegó a desear tener de regreso al cretino.

Mas no fue hasta el día de examen y sanación de la segunda semana, desde que hubiesen comenzado a tomarse en serio la Maldición, que Harry supo que era un asunto más urgente de lo que podía pensar.

Empezó como de costumbre. Los sonidos chirriantes que emitía ante el dolor, las puertas cerradas, los medimagos apartados del pasillo que daba hacia el área donde lo trataban, Harry apoyado contra la pared, varita en ristre, listo para lanzarse a la acción si volvía a perder el control.

Supo que había ocurrido cuando las puertas fueron sacadas de sus bisagras y una bruja salió despedida hacia el lado opuesto del corredor, impactó contra la pared y se quedó ahí, suspendida por una especie de brazo negro, de consistencia inusual, que se le cernía alrededor del cuello. Los que estaban dentro gritaban y lanzaban hechizos aturdidores, de escudos, incluso maldiciones punzantes. Nada daba resultado.

Draco estaba de pie en el centro de la sala de observación, en una posición encorvada en que sólo lo había visto cuando pretendía ocultarse de la Maldición. Se sujetaba un brazo manchado de sangre, que le colgaba de un costado, con una correa amarrada y una aguja todavía incrustada. La sustancia oscura le brotaba de todas partes, igual que una aura cubriéndolo, y los brazos negros le salían desde la espalda, empujando a los medimagos que intentaban retenerlo, interponiéndose entre hechizos y él, y cumpliendo la función de un escudo común.

Cuando levantó la vista a su llamado, tenía los ojos negros donde tendrían que haber sido grises. Fue la primera vez que vio al _sujeto_.

Ocurrió demasiado rápido. Harry metiéndose en medio, intentando que volviese a la normalidad, hechizos que pasaban sobre su cabeza, escudos que se rompían, luego el crujido. Draco tenía la mirada puesta en la pared detrás de él, donde de un tirón, el brazo de la Maldición le había arrancado la cabeza a la bruja atrapada. El cuerpo se deslizó hacia abajo, con un rastro rojizo en la blanca pared, y la cabeza fue arrojada hacia un lado, rodó, dejando un camino de algo viscoso que lo obligó a apartar la mirada.

Él sabía lo que le pasaría a partir de ese momento. Los medimagos entrarían en pánico, llamarían a los Aurores, y los más valientes y experimentados, se quedarían a hacerle frente con las maldiciones más duras de su arsenal, las que afectaban los órganos, el torrente sanguíneo o los músculos. Draco sería llevado de vuelta al Ministerio para un juicio, si tenía la suficiente suerte, y por su apellido, iba a ser dirigido a Azkaban. Nadie lo dejaría hablar, explicarse. Nadie entendería, porque nadie había estado con ellos en ese momento.

Al menos, habría sido así en una situación normal.

Harry percibió el imperio que se extendió por encima de ellos, igual que una ola fría y ligera que daba contra él. Rechazó la sensación de vacío, mientras que magos a su alrededor se giraban hacia sus compañeros y comenzaban a atacarse entre ellos.

Era un caos. Gritos, borrones de movimiento, la sangre. Tanta sangre.

Cuando llegó a divisar un rayo verde que le pasaba por un lado, sintió que el aliento se le cortaba. Lo único en lo que pudo pensar fue en atravesar el campo improvisado de batalla, esquivar maldiciones, petrificar y aturdir a los que pudiese, lanzar escudos donde el instinto de años de trabajo se lo exigía.

Jadeaba cuando estuvo cerca del centro, donde Draco estaba atrapado en un cuerpo oscuro, alargado y ancho, que desde lejos, quizás, habría tomado una forma casi humana. Otro de los brazos se posicionó entre ambos, cortándole el paso cuando intentó aproximarse más.

—¡Malfoy! —Le gritó, con tanta fuerza que sintió un ligero ardor en la garganta. La figura repelía cualquier hechizo que fuese hacia él, nada lo tocaba, y a pesar de ello, Draco tenía débiles espasmos y las lágrimas le brotaban sin pausa desde los ojos oscuros, el brazo ahora le goteaba. No se movió, pero la Maldición extendió otro brazo desde su espalda y apartó a dos medimagos que pretendían atacarlos por detrás—. ¡Malfoy, reacciona! ¡Draco! ¡Draco Malfoy, tienes que reaccionar, mira lo que haces!

El obstáculo que cortaba su camino no cedió bajo los hechizos. En el vórtice del desastre, Draco giró la cabeza en la dirección de la que provenía su voz, y su boca se abrió en un grito silencioso, que se convirtió en sollozo ahogado cuando los hombros se le sacudieron.

A lo lejos, alguien gritó que los Aurores estaban llegando, los medimagos se apartaban para que fuesen ellos quienes se encargasen. Harry sabía que no tenían tiempo.

—¡Draco, contrólala! ¡está en tu cuerpo, contrólala, hazla regresar!

Él gritó y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, el sonido agudo y chirriante le envió una punzada de dolor a los tímpanos. Ante un mínimo titubeo de la Maldición, encontró una brecha por la que colarse y corrió hacia delante. Los pasos de los Aurores se escuchaban por el pasillo, acercándose.

Harry saltó hacia adentro de la Maldición. Era una barrera fría, gelatinosa, y por un segundo, fue incapaz de respirar y de ver en medio de la oscuridad. El gimoteo de Draco fue lo único que lo guio al avanzar.

En el momento en que lo sujetó, los Aurores alcanzaron la entrada. Habría jurado que vio a Ron detenerse con la varita en la mano y los ojos enormes hacia él.

Envolvió a Draco con ambos brazos, apretó los párpados, y rompió las protecciones de San Mungo al Aparecerse fuera de ahí. No pensó en lo que dejaba o no atrás.

Reaparecieron a las afueras de la Mansión Malfoy. Había pensado en la sala de té en la que conversaban, pero las barreras parecían considerarlo no apto para pasar por su cuenta, y rebotaron contra un campo de fuerza invisible en las rejas. Trastabilló hacia atrás y cayó sentado, el peso de Draco era asfixiante encima de él por la diferencia de estatura.

La Maldición se difuminaba, igual que un dibujo a carboncillo sobre el que alguien pasaba el dedo. Se perdía, se desvanecía de a poco. Draco sollozaba sin hacer ningún ruido y temblaba sobre él, y antes de que se diese cuenta de lo que pasaba, los dos estaban cubiertos de la sangre que goteaba de su brazo.

Lo único que entendió del otro fueron los bajos quejidos, ahogados.

— _Duele…due…duele…me duele…me…duele…duele mucho…_

Harry fue quien lo cargó hacia adentro cuando descubrió que los espasmos no lo dejaban moverse por sí mismo. Recorrió el trayecto que se sabía de memoria y suplicó a los elfos que no se dejaban ver, que le diesen algo con lo que ayudarlos. Las pociones mágicas y las vendas aparecieron en una mesa, sin que él viese cuando eran depositadas allí.

Lo tumbó en un sofá de dos plazas, le quitó la correa y le llevó unos segundos percatarse de lo que era y de por qué estaba rota en un extremo, donde tendría que ajustarse a otra pieza; eran de la camilla, _una camilla de seguridad reforzada_. Los medimagos habían amarrado a Draco. Le dejó una marca rojiza sobre la magullada piel, aunque era poco relevante a comparación a los cortes de los que no dejaba de brotar y reponerse la sangre, y que tuvo que curar tres veces, antes de que diesen muestras de estar cerca de sanar. Lo vendó, le dio calmantes y lo hizo dormir.

No se movió de ahí. Sentado en un sillón cercano, lo vio retorcerse y sollozar con los labios apretados, los sonidos acallados por él mismo. Se sacudía, se arañaba sobre las marcas a las que no se molestó en cubrir con el glamour, incluso se intentó rasgar el vendaje, y Harry tuvo que frenarlo y darle otra poción para dormir. Aun cuando lo hizo, y estaba a nada de exceder la dosis recomendada, las lágrimas no se detuvieron.

En dos ocasiones, la Maldición se desplegó fuera de su cuerpo, cubriéndolo como un aura oscura, pero no le hizo nada por estar así de cerca. Poco después se dio cuenta de que, en realidad, la magia negra era la que le estaba sanando las heridas del brazo. Lo observó durante todo el proceso, hasta que se replegó y dejó de envolverlo.

Harry quería reírse de la situación: él, supuesto salvador del mundo mágico, metido en problemas con la Ley, por su ex rival del colegio, que estaba enfermo y perdía el control cuando lo lastimaban. Ojalá le hubiese encontrado el humor que sabía que estaba allí. Una persona muerta, su cabeza rodando por el suelo, y la Maldición no lo tocaba, ¿por qué?

Se tomó esas horas de silencio para pensar en la explicación que daría al Departamento de Aurores cuando estuviese de regreso. Si conocía bien a los de El Profeta, y creía que sí lo hacía, aquello sería noticia nacional para el instante en que pusiese un pie fuera de la Mansión. Ron era un boca floja y tendría que haberle contado, como mínimo, a Hermione y los demás Weasley, pero no lo traicionaría así; el problema era que, si algún otro Auror corrió y lo alcanzó a tiempo, seguramente lo había visto también, y fuese por la razón que fuese, era poco probable que se quedase callado.

—Señor Potter —Se giró para dar con la vocecilla aguda, mas esta parecía provenir de la nada y de todas partes a la vez, y el elfo tímido no estaba a la vista—, hay Aurores afuera de la Mansión. Exigen entrar, buscan al amo.

Él apretó los párpados y se obligó a respirar profundo. Luego negó.

—Aquí no hay nadie, ¿me oíste? Nadie —Repitió, su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad. Sabía que se lo llevarían si lo encontraban inconsciente, no tendría oportunidad de defenderse, y además, él quedaría como cómplice—. Ni siquiera salgas, no estamos aquí, ninguno de nosotros.

—Sí, señor —Y se fue con el usual plop.

No podía creerlo.

Se intentó convencer de que hizo lo correcto. De que estaba maldito, de que lo habrían lastimado más, y era posible que los Aurores hubiesen resultado heridos también, dada la manera en que la Maldición repelía todo tipo de hechizos con facilidad. Se hubiese convertido en una masacre, y él hizo lo mejor que pudo para evitarlo.

No, no se estaba escondiendo, ni mucho menos ocultaba a un prófugo criminal. Por Merlín, Draco lloraba mientras la Maldición estaba fuera de control.

 _Lloraba_. No lo había visto hacerlo desde el sexto año. No, tal vez desde el final de la Batalla de Hogwarts, cuando fue apartado de sus padres y Narcissa suplicaba que no lastimaran a su hijo. Por aquel entonces, tenía una sensación incómoda cuando lo observaba así, y no parecía que hubiese cambiado.

Su madre tendría que saber lo que andaba mal, se dijo después. Ahí estaba la solución. Aguardaría a que Narcissa Malfoy los encontrase, le contaría lo que vio, le hablaría de la Maldición, rompiendo el pacto que tenía con Draco de no decirle, y luego lo dejaría bajo su cuidado e iría a casa, a prepararse para el caos que se armaría en su vida a partir de esa acción.

Renunciaría al caso, le diría a Ron que se buscase a alguien más de reemplazo, se dedicaría a misiones de reconocimiento, de búsqueda, incluso a entrenar a los recién graduados, si era necesario. Si un día se lo reencontraba fuera de la Mansión, le diría que no encontró nadie que lo pudiese cuidar mejor que su propia madre, que a él le constaba, daría la vida por Draco. Pero era mejor si nunca volvía a saber de él, si lo olvidaba, lo sacaba de su cabeza, como había hecho esos años después de haber completado los Juicios. No podía ser tan complicado, y él ya no estaba para ser un héroe, no de ese tipo.

Mientras llegaba a esa resolución, un elfo le dejó un plato de comida y una taza de té sin que lo notase, y él comió, lo dejó a un lado, ya vacíos, los escuchó desaparecer con otro plop, y esperó.

Sentado en el suelo, aguardó a Narcissa Malfoy hasta que oscureció y después los tintes cambiaron el cielo y la luz se colaba por el ventanal reparado más de una vez. Se quedó dormido sin darse cuenta. Ella nunca llegó.

La siguiente ocasión en que abrió los ojos, lo hizo de golpe, a la vez que tomaba asiento en un sofá mullido y se quitaba una cobija de encima, que estaba seguro de no haberse colocado en ningún momento. Jadeó y miró alrededor, los reflejos de Auror activándose en busca de una situación de peligro. Estaba solo y conocía esa sala de té.

Debía ser mediodía, tal vez un poco más tarde. Cuando se arrastró por el sofá, le pareció oír un plop, y un momento más tarde, la cabeza rubia de Draco se asomaba desde un lado de la puerta abierta; tenía ojeras notorias y la piel más pálida de lo usual, pero sus ojos volvieron al color plata que les correspondía, y no pudo evitar un suspiro de alivio.

— _Hasta que reaccionas, Potter_ —Chasqueó la lengua y negó. Harry observó con ojos enormes que se aproximaba con una taza de té y se la tendía, quiso hacerle un comentario sobre cómo se había convertido de sangrepura a una especie de elfo doméstico poco agradable, pero descubrió que tenía la boca seca y un ánimo insuficiente para alguna burla hacia Malfoy. Y eso ya era mucho decir.

Se sentó a un lado, empujándolo para abrirse espacio, y Harry le dio un par de sorbos a la taza al percatarse de que el líquido estaba tibio y no corría riesgo de quemarse.

— _Esta mañana, a Rita Skeeter se le ha ocurrido que, si soy el próximo Voldy, tú serás algo así como mi Pettigrew —_ Arrugó la nariz al escucharlo. Draco imitó el gesto y asintió en acuerdo—. _Es estúpido, es obvio que serías como Snape, no ese idiota de Pettigrew. En fin, pasaste de pronto de Auror Harry Potter, salvador del mundo mágico, vencedor de magos oscuros, al convicto Harry Potter, cómplice de asesinato, presunto destructor de la propiedad pública mágica, y amante de magos oscuros y desquiciados, con una profunda sed de sangre muggle._

—¿Que yo qué?

En respuesta, se sacó un trozo de pergamino de la túnica y se lo pasó. Era la edición matutina de El Profeta, con un anuncio especial en primera plana, que mostraba una fotografía de la destrozada sala de San Mungo tras su huida, y abajo, un poco más pequeña, la imagen que le tomaron a un cansado Draco Malfoy de diecisiete años antes de los Juicios, para la breve estadía que tuvo en Azkaban por entonces.

Leyó con un vistazo, sin centrarse tanto en los detalles. El artículo redactaba el incidente con palabras extravagantes que hacían parecer que hicieron estallar el lugar, no era específica con la bruja que se quedó sin cabeza, y hacía varias conjeturas que sólo alguien como Skeeter habría sido capaz de idear, con especial énfasis en retomar la historia de sus años de rivalidad en el colegio, hasta su rompimiento con Ginny meses atrás, ligándolo con la reaparición de Draco, como si tuviese algo que ver. Era obvio que no tenía idea de lo que decían los informes, los Aurores no se dignaron a darle información, y hacía insinuaciones acerca de que le borraron la memoria a los medimagos que se atacaban entre sí cuando intervinieron.

Le regresó el periódico y se bebió el té que le quedaba de un trago largo. Aquello era una locura.

—¿Tú les borras la memoria o es otra parte de la Maldición?

— _Yo no hago nada —_ Draco sacudió la cabeza—, _siento que se me rompen todos los huesos una y otra vez, al mismo tiempo. No podría hacer nada ni aunque quisiera, la Maldición no me deja moverme._

—Te giraste cuando te llamé allí, en San Mungo.

— _¿Lo hice? —_ Parpadeó en su dirección. Harry asintió.

—¿Tú también olvidas cosas?

— _No estoy seguro. Sé que una bruja murió por la Maldición, sé que los medimagos se atacaban, creo que había Aurores, y tú estabas ahí, en alguna parte, pero no recuerdo haberlo visto exactamente, sólo lo sé. Es algo que está ahí, sin ser mío —_ Se encogió de hombros.

Harry se reclinó contra el respaldar del sofá, se apretujó en las cobijas, y por un rato que pudo ser eterno, se dedicó a ver los arcos abovedados del techo y los diseños pintados a mano de símbolos que no conocía, en el silencio que se formó entre los dos.

Suspiró al girarse para quedar recostado de lado. No podía evitarlo por siempre.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

Draco lo miró de reojo y pestañeó, y por un instante, él habría jurado que no era lo que se esperaba. Se lo confirmó al apuntar la puerta y replicarle:

— _Pensé que este era el momento en el que sales corriendo a arreglar tu imagen de noble héroe e intentas, en vano, hacer que no me metan a Azkaban, hasta darte cuenta de que los demás no piensan como tú y las personas estarían felices de tener un Malfoy menos en el mundo._

—¿Y qué más? ¿me sentiré culpable después? —Asintió, y él bufó—. No soy tan idiota, sería como ir directo a decirles que quiero que me esposen y me den una celda a un lado de la tuya.

— _Qué fastidio, ¿por qué tendríamos que compartir pasillo de celdas?_

—Porque, conociéndolos, ese será nuestro verdadero castigo.

Se observaron el silencio durante algunos segundos. Cuando Harry rompió a reír, era un sonido quebrado, agudo e irregular, a causa de los nervios encrespados, y Draco apretó los labios y se cubrió la boca con una mano cuando no fue suficiente. Negó varias veces.

— _Si quieres arreglar esto, tendrías que irte ahora —_ Añadió después, por lo bajo. No sabía de qué forma lograba susurrar aún dentro de su cabeza—. _Cuanto más tiempo pases aquí, más especulaciones habrá y más personas te van a creer un cómplice real de asesinato._

Él soltó un resoplido y se volvió a reclinar contra el respaldar del asiento.

—No sé si lo has notado, pero no soy muy bueno para manejar a la prensa mágica.

— _Oh, ¿en serio? —_ Draco se acomodó de lado, el codo apoyado en la parte más alta del respaldar, la barbilla contra la palma. Elevó una ceja—. _Y yo que todos estos años pensé que Rita Skeeter hablaba estupideces de ti porque besaba el suelo que pisabas, y tu gran elocuencia había conquistado su corazón de periodista, Potter._

Esbozó una sonrisa ladeada, de labios sellados. Harry sujetó un cojín y amenazó con golpearlo hasta el cansancio si continuaba, y cuando él sólo arqueó la otra ceja, tuvo que darle un golpe en la cabeza a modo de muestra. Draco ahogó un jadeo y lanzó una patada al aire, que le dio en el brazo, y al instante siguiente, ambos tenían las varitas afuera y se apuntaban, los destellos coloridos en las puntas revelaban los hechizos.

— _¿Un expelliarmus? ¿de verdad? —_ Rodó los ojos _—. Uno creería que te habrían enseñado otro par de hechizos en la Academia de Aurores._

—¿Un Avada? ¿por pegarte con una almohada? ¿es en serio? —Tocó un costado de la varita ajena con el índice, apartándola de su rostro con cuidado. Bajó la suya a la vez—. Uno también podría creer que no tienes pensado volver a pisar Azkaban o los Tribunales.

— _No seas estúpido, Potter, no es el Avada, sólo una variación de una maldición punzante._

—Podría llevarte a juicio por atacar a un Auror con esa.

— _Si ese Auror no fuese un presunto cómplice de asesinato —_ Puntualizó, silenciándolo. Harry le arrojó la almohada al volver a apretujarse en las cobijas; en esa ocasión, el cojín le dio en la cabeza como respuesta, y después de suspirar, se abrazó a este.

Estaban en lo mismo. Salir sería un problema, quedarse encerrado sería un problema. Hablar, no hablar. Explicar, no explicar. En el mejor de los casos, Draco podría terminar metido en San Mungo las veinticuatro horas del día, y entonces esos accidentes con la Maldición se harían más frecuentes, y quién sabe cuántas víctimas cobraría antes de que le encontrasen una cura.

… _tengo la impresión de que soy un interesante sujeto de estudio y para experimento, y nada más…_

No podía dejar de pensar en eso. Maldita nobleza Gryffindor, jodido Godric con sus estándares de nobleza, y todos los demás magos que le insistieron en ayudar cuando podía, en lugar de criarlo como un adolescente normal y egoísta, que habría salido corriendo a la primera.

—¿Por qué te tenían amarrado? —Preguntó luego de un silencio, que sólo fue interrumpido por el plop de un elfo que dejaba una taza nueva de té y unas galletas para Draco. Lo observó de reojo con ojos enormes, pero este había desarrollado un método para comer rápido, sin separar los labios más de lo necesario, y consistía en alzar la comida con magia y llevarla a su boca. Incluso lucía tranquilo y elegante al hacerlo.

Maldito Draco Malfoy también.

— _Dijeron que necesitaban muestras de sangre —_ Por un segundo, bajó la mirada hacia el moretón que le había quedado en la parte interna del brazo, allí donde la aguja clavada se le había sacudido, y Harry tuvo que arrancarla y sanar de forma improvisada—, _esperaron a que las doce horas de la Maldición se cumplieran y los hechizos sanadores que duran una semana se rompieran, y dejaron que los cortes se reabrieran. Quería ver cuál era la diferencia entre mi estado normal y cuando la Maldición me afecta._

Harry retuvo el aliento por unos momentos, el tiempo que le llevó concentrarse en lo que acababa de oír y comprenderlo.

Corrección entonces: malditos medimagos.

— _Supongo que sigo siendo su experimento más interesante —_ Él se encogió de hombros, y cuando debió creer que no le prestaba atención, se envolvió con sus propios brazos.

—No vas a volver ahí —Espetó. Ni siquiera sabía lo que brotaba de su boca cuando se puso de pie, abandonando las mantas en el sofá, y comenzó a moverse en círculos de un lado de la sala de té al otro—, no es posible que te tengan como a un…un experimento, ¿por qué no te han curado? No te hacen nada, pero tampoco te ingresan para que sepas que estás grave, te dejan volver aquí, y luego tienes que ir otra vez y todo lo que hacen es causarte más daño. Si quisieran, si realmente les importara, estoy seguro de que habrían encontrado una solución en estos meses, ¡meses, han sido meses! ¿qué está mal con ellos? Al menos podrían…

Harry no supo por qué se detuvo hasta que bajó la cabeza y se topó con una mano pálida, recubierta de líneas rojizas que lucían cortes frescos todavía, que le presionaba el pecho para frenarlo. Ladeó la cabeza e hizo contacto visual para retomar la conexión.

— _Sé que tu educación Gryffindor y esa cabezota que tienes probablemente no lo vean, pero las personas no son como tú. Soy Draco Malfoy. Tengo una marca de serpiente y calavera que es todavía peor que todas las cicatrices que esos locos me hicieron, dejé entrar a Mortífagos a Hogwarts. Yo les di un colegio lleno de niños de once años, hijos de muggles que nunca supieron sostener una varita hasta que llegó el día de hacerlo, inocentes, Potter —_ Tomó una respiración profunda por la nariz y apretó los labios, luego negó _—. Tenga lo que tenga, paciente o no, sigo siendo yo. Eso es lo que ellos deben ver, ¿por qué querrían ayudarme?_

—Sigues siendo una persona.

— _¿Lo soy? —_ Extendió los brazos a los costados, poniéndose de pie, y cuando quedaron frente a frente, hizo un gesto que lo abarcaba por completo _—. Si fuese alguien más, yo no me habría ayudado al verme así, sin el glamour._

—Es una suerte que el resto del mundo no sea como tú, entonces.

Draco le dirigió una mirada larga y resignada, antes de sacudir la cabeza y apartarse. Caminó hacia el ventanal, reconstruido más veces de las que podía contar, y dio un vistazo al jardín.

— _Quién sabe, tal vez este sea el castigo que me toca por lo que hice._

—¿Ahora nos autocompadecemos? —Estalló, girándose para encararlo otra vez. Se cruzó de brazos cuando captó su atención—. Porque, si a eso vamos, yo tengo un par de cosas de las que quejarme, ¿sabes? Y nadie me ha escuchado decirlas. Empezando por mis dos padres muertos, mis tíos abusivos, mi estúpido primo, profesores locos intentando asesinarme desde los once años, magos que me querían para cumplir con grandes profecías, cosas que yo nunca entendí, que pudieron hacer ellos mismos, pero decidieron que sí, ¿qué podía ser mejor que dejárselo a un niño, que no sabía ni de la existencia del mundo mágico, y que sea él quien arriesgue su vida? ¡Y mientras casi me mataban, año tras año, los magos poderosos estaban quién sabe dónde, dándose la gran vida, cómodos! ¡yo veía morir a las personas que amé, una y otra, y otra, y otra vez, y lo único que pensaba era que el siguiente iba a ser yo, si no tenía cuidado, y "cuidado" significa que tenía que hacer lo que ellos decían, sólo eso, nunca lo que yo quise, nunca me preguntaron!

— _Potter…_

—¡"Potter" nada, tú empezaste! ¡no voy a ir a Azkaban por ti, después de todo lo que he evitado!

Draco estrechó los ojos.

— _Yo no te estoy pidiendo que te quedes ni que vayas a prisión por mí._

—¡Lo sé, lo estoy haciendo porque me da la gana! ¡porque sí, porque quiero, porque no me parece justo esto, y no lo quiero admitir, pero sé que tienes razón y a nadie más le va a importar! ¡pero a ti nadie te dio elección en esto, así como no me la dieron a mí con mi vida! ¡y maldita sea, me estás haciendo gritar, ¿ves lo que haces?! —Emitió un sonido frustrado, pasándose las manos por el cabello y desordenándolo más, si es que era posible—. No reaccionaba así desde quinto año, pensé que era una etapa superada. Deja de alterarme, ¡mierda! ¡siempre haces eso!

Cuando lo vio cubrirse la boca y notó que sus hombros se sacudían, bufó.

—¡¿De qué te ríes, Malfoy?!

Él negó.

—¡Te estás riendo, te estoy viendo!

Todavía negando, giró la cabeza lejos de su campo de visión, pero Harry sujetó uno de los cojines y se lo volvió a lanzar, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta de lo que pasaba, Draco se lo había regresado con un leviosa y estaban en lados opuestos de la sala, agazapados detrás de los sillones, y arrojándose objetos al azar con magia. Y de pronto, Harry ya no tenía nada más para gritar o quejarse, y Draco estaba sentado en el piso, con el rostro enrojecido por contener la risa y los nudillos blancos de la fuerza con que se cubría la boca, y descubrió que, en algún momento, había dejado de sentir ganas de maldecirlo cuando lo veía.

Se dejó caer a un lado de él, en el suelo, y fijó la mirada en el techo mientras pensaba qué decirle. Él se le adelantó. Ya no reía.

— _Los Aurores dejaron guardias afuera de las barreras, deben estar esperando que salga._

—Lo que es estúpido porque no sales a ninguna parte —Resopló por la nariz, pero incluso las ganas de ser rebelde y grosero se habían ido, y sólo fue capaz de ponerse de costado y mirarlo desde abajo—. Vamos a tener que entregarnos e intentar que nos crean, Draco, y lidiar con lo que venga.

— _Cualquier lechuza sería interceptada…_

—Draco —Hizo ademán de cortar sus intentos de resolver la situación, mas este fingió no escucharlo y chasqueó los dedos.

— _Pero todavía está la red flú de la casa, cinco chimeneas, y el Ministerio sólo sabe de la existencia de dos._

—Eso es ilegal —Observó en voz baja, aunque debía admitir que no estaba sorprendido. El otro hizo un gesto vago en su dirección, dejándole a Harry dos opciones: le prestaba atención o se hundía en la miseria y se dedicaba a pensar en las explicaciones que tendría dar. Optó por lo primero—. ¿Qué piensas?

— _Granger_ —Soltó la palabra como si fuese la salvación de los dos, el propio Merlín regresando de la tumba milenaria para resolver sus asuntos mágicos y mortales.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo?

— _No me digas que ella no es la que ha resuelto los problemas tuyos y de la Comadreja todos estos años, sé que es así_ —Lo señaló de forma acusatoria cuando abrió la boca para replicar. Se percató de que no podía negarlo sin quedar como hipócrita o mentiroso, y asintió—. _Llama al nido de los Weasley…_

—La Madriguera —Corrigió. Draco volvió a fingir que no lo oía y siguió.

—… _pide hablar con ella, explícale todo esto, invéntale una historia sobre lo muy preocupado que estás por mí, si crees que eso la va a conmover. Está en Seguridad Mágica, ¿no? Que nos diga cómo salir de esta sin podrirnos en Azkaban._

—No estoy seguro de que funcione, ella es muy estricta con las reglas, preguntará por qué no le dije antes o por qué se me ocurrió huir. Mione sabe cuando algo no cuadra y no sabré qué decirle sobre varias cosas y…

— _Puede ser tan estricta como McGonagall, pero sigue siendo una Gryffindor con su corazón de oro, y tú eres su mejor amigo. Ella te va a sacar de esto, y a mí contigo, porque así como son leones, yo soy una serpiente y puedo morder, y te hundiré conmigo si necesito hacerlo._

Harry arqueó las cejas, Draco elevó el mentón en un gesto pretencioso y desafiante. No lo podía creer.

—¿Acabas de amenazarme? ¿en serio? ¿justo ahora, en esta situación? —Lo observó mostrar una pequeña sonrisa, de labios sellados, y sólo pudo resoplar y levantarse—. Eres una mierda, Malfoy, ni siquiera estos años han cambiado ese lado de ti.

— _Slytherin para toda la vida, querido Potter —_ Cogió una de las tazas que había terminado incluida en la lucha sin sentido, y la alzó, en una simulación de brindis sin líquido _—. Vamos, te mostraré una de las chimeneas secretas._

Draco se puso de pie y lo guio hacia el pasillo lateral, de blancos, azules y grises, igual que lo demás que había visto en la residencia. Avanzaron sin prisas, Harry miraba de reojo los lugares con puertas entreabiertas o abiertas por completo, y no sabía si sorprenderse o no porque todo estuviese tan vacío, sábanas blancas cubrían muebles enormes, y a medida que se adentraban más en la Mansión, la mayoría de las ventanas comenzaban a estar tapadas por las cortinas, las salas eran más oscuras, aunque no tenían rastros de polvo.

Alcanzaron una estancia alargada y estrecha, con aspecto de haber sido un estudio en tiempos mejores, por los estantes vacíos y un escritor echado hacia un lado. El dueño de la casa encendió una vela y fue la única iluminación con la que contaron hasta que dio con un ventanal y lo descubrió. La luz blanca reveló un ambiente aún más triste y desolado.

Debía ser deprimente vivir en un sitio así.

—¿Crees que sí funcione? —Preguntó mientras caminaba hacia la chimenea, Draco la encendía con magia y buscaba los polvos flú para reconectarla—. Tenía entendido que las casas tienen que conectar sus chimeneas para esto.

— _Tonterías, Potter, pocos lugares tienen hechizos tan fuertes para que no puedas hacer una llamada por flú con el hechizo adecuado_ —Contestó sin fijarse en él más de lo necesario. Había dado con el saco de polvo y se lo tendió, a la vez que Harry se arrodillaba en el piso.

—La Madriguera fue muy reforzada durante la guerra, Draco.

— _Incluso si, por casualidad, fuese uno de esos sitios, la sangre llama a la sangre. La madre de la Comadreja nació en una familia con lazos con los Black, y yo soy medio Black; en el peor de los casos, aun así va a llamar a su chimenea y le avisará que alguien la necesita._

—¿Así que eres algo así como familia de los Weasley? —Se burló, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria.

— _Concéntrate, ¿sabes usarlos? —_ Él asintió _—. Yo voy a estar afuera, tengo que decirle a madre que no podré comer con ella hoy o se va a estresar. Quédate aquí, ¿me oíste? Si terminas y no he vuelto, no salgas. No te muevas de aquí, Potter._

—Sí, sí, ya vete. No tengo cinco años, no voy a romper tus juguetes y rayar las paredes mientras no estés.

Después de una última mirada desconfiada y cautelosa, Draco asintió y se retiró, la puerta quedó abierta detrás de él. Harry respiró profundo, hizo el llamado por flú y esperó.

—¿Harry? —Contestó una voz femenina que conocía—. ¡Oh, Merlín, Harry, eres tú! ¡Ron, ven aquí en este momento, tienes que ver esto!

Y como si hubiesen vuelto a sus años de colegio, Harry explicó por qué y cómo se había metido en problemas esa vez, a sus dos mejores amigos.

Hermione le hizo todo tipo de promesas esa tarde, dijo que ella hablaría por ambos, que les explicaría, que buscaría los informes. Iba a llamar a Inefables para que hurgasen en las memorias perdidas de los medimagos, a la Academia de Medimagia para buscar ayuda para la Maldición, y a El Profeta para desmentir los hechos y dar una versión concisa y oficial, con el apoyo de Rita Skeeter, que todavía caía bajo sus tretas, a pesar de los años.

Ron lo único que le pidió era que tuviese cuidado allí. _Mucho cuidado_.

Cuando Harry apagó las llamas verdes de la chimenea y se enderezó, la espalda le dolía y tuvo que estirarse. No quedaban muchas horas de luz, de acuerdo a la iluminación tenue de los rayos que se colaban por la ventana, y Draco aún no estaba de regreso.

La puerta continuaba abierta.

—¿Elfos? —Llamó a la nada, inseguro. Era la primera vez que estaba en una casa de magos con elfos, donde estos se mantenían ocultos con tanta insistencia, y no aparecían ni siquiera para halagar a sus amos. Distinguió un plop cerca, aunque ninguna figura se mostró— ¿me escuchan?

—Así es, señor Harry —Replicó una voz, desde ninguna parte.

—¿Draco sigue ocupado?

—Sí, el amo Draco está ocupado.

—¿Todavía con su madre?

No hubo respuesta. Por alguna razón, Harry sintió que un escalofrío le descendía por la columna.

—¿Elfo?

—Al amo Draco no le gusta que uno vea o hable de lo que hace cuando está allí, señor Harry.

—¿Cómo? ¿ya no está con ella?

—El amo Draco está ocupado —Repitió, y él se percató del momento exacto en que su voz se hacía más aguda. Rogó porque no comenzase a oír también cabezazos contra una pared o mesa.

—¿Puedes decirme dónde está?

—Al amo Draco no le gustaría eso, Dobby no quiere ser un elfo malo y que le pase lo que pasó con los otros elfos malos, Dobby es bueno, Dobby sirve al amo Draco y nunca lo molesta cuando está allí.

 _Dobby_. El elfo tímido se llamaba Dobby.

Harry apretó los párpados cuando sintió un pinchazo en el pecho. Oh, Dobby.

—Draco no tiene que saber que me dijiste, es más, no le digas. Le diré que yo lo encontré y será mi culpa, y si se molesta, no será contigo.

—¿Pero no sería malo que el amo Draco se molestara con el señor Harry? Sólo usted ha venido aquí desde lo que pasó, el amo Draco necesita que el señor Harry siga viniendo, todo está mejor desde que viene. Dobby quiere servir a su amo, pero no quiere que todo vuelva a cómo estaba hace unos meses.

Aquello comenzaba a tener un tinte extraño, más de lo que era usual cuando se trataba de elfos domésticos, según su experiencia.

—Escucha, Dobby —Si la voz le tembló al pronunciar el nombre, fingió que no se daba cuenta—, voy a ir con Draco y ya verás que no se va a molestar con ninguno de los dos. Y si lo hace, yo voy a seguir viniendo, ¿sí?

 _Silencio_. Durante un largo rato, sólo hubo silencio.

—¿…el señor Harry pro- promete que va a se- seguir viniendo, si el amo Draco se molesta porque va _allí_? —El elfo ahogaba los sollozos, y él tuvo que tragar el nudo que sentía en la garganta y apartar los pensamientos que tenía sobre otro elfo, no muy diferente, años atrás.

Intentó sonreír.

—Sí, Dobby, te prometo que vendré, pase lo que pase.

Más silencio. Hubo un hipido, pero cuando miró en dirección al sonido, aún no encontraba al elfo.

—El- el amo Dra- Draco va a una capilla en medio de los ro- rosales, en el patio, todas las- las tardes. Dobby tiene prohibido ir, y Dobby sabe por qué, el amo Draco sólo- sólo está cuidando a Dobby, y Dobby no- no debería hablar de eso más.

—Los rosales, bien. Gracias, Dobby, quédate tranquilo, no has hecho nada malo.

Habría jurado que oyó un sollozo cuando salió de la sala. ¿Qué podía haber de importante en medio del patio, para que Draco le dijese a sus elfos que no podían ir, ni ver?

Quizás un tipo de criatura mágica prohibida por el Ministerio, o un híbrido de planta mágica que Pomona envidiaría. Tal vez era el lugar donde dormían los tétricos pavos blancos. Si se trataba de lo último, Harry sabía que se arrepentiría de ir hasta allí.

En medio de sus conjeturas, tuvo que doblar en pasillos diferentes y se encontró perdido por varios minutos, hasta dar con una puerta de cristal que llevaba al patio. Salió por ahí, sólo para descubrir que estaba en una sección del jardín diferente de los rosales, y el césped se extendía más allá de lo que se habría atrevido a imaginarse en un principio. Tuvo que caminar por otro par de minutos para divisar los matorrales y las flores rojas y blancas, y cuando la brisa empujó el aroma hacia él, creyó distinguir algo extraño en este.

Un rastro de fuerte magia impregnaba al aire alrededor de los rosales, lo reconoció por su entrenamiento Auror, la densidad del aire, la pesadez al inhalar. Por si acaso, se movió apartado de los arbustos; si las plantas resultaban mágicas y tenían vida propia, era mejor no provocarlas, que terminar quemando el rosal de los Malfoy.

Los matorrales estaban organizados en hileras entrecruzadas, formando una especie de laberinto cuadrado. El suelo era de tierra casi amarilla, y por encima de su cabeza, arcos de madera iban de un arbusto al otro, enredaderas crecían sobre la pieza, enroscándose en esta, a manera de techo natural.

Habría considerado que se trataba de un lugar magnífico, si una constante sensación de incomodidad no lo hiciese removerse. El instinto le gritaba que saliese de ahí, las yemas de los dedos le picaban por la necesidad de tomar la varita.

¿Dónde estaba Draco? ¿qué había en ese lugar?

Cuando alcanzó el centro, notó que todos los caminos del laberinto llevaban allí, a una zona circular, donde estaba una plataforma de mármol blanco, con un conjunto de tres escalones que lo separaba de la tierra, unas semicolumnas talladas en los costados y un techo cóncavo, de capilla, que cubría un espacio con una mesa y dos sillas.

Sintió que un peso helado se instalaba en su estómago cuando se acercó lo suficiente para distinguir lo que había dentro.

Una de las sillas estaba echada hacia un lado y vacía, Draco, que debió ocuparla antes de su llegada, tenía una rodilla en el suelo y trazaba florituras con la varita en el aire, de espaldas a él. En la otra, estaba sentada una figura esquelética, de piel teñida de un tono grisáceo, en una posición extraña y poco natural, que dejaba la tela de su vestido holgado desparramarse a su alrededor. El cabello le era escaso, de un blanco sucio, que no bastaba para cubrirle la cabeza deforme.

El encantamiento que él realizaba mantenía unas agujas e hilos en el aire, y con cada giro de muñeca, parecía coser un segmento de esa piel horrible y extraña. La figura, la mujer, permanecía inmóvil y sin reacción.

Harry tenía la boca seca cuando se obligó a encontrar su voz.

—¿Dra- Draco?

La respuesta fue inmediata. Draco se tensó y detuvo el hechizo levitatorio, se puso de pie despacio, la varita firmemente sostenida en una mano. Cuando se dio la vuelta, no hubo vacilación al extender el brazo completo y apuntarlo. Quería creer que el color verde en la punta era la variación de la maldición punzante y no un Avada, pero su expresión decía lo contrario.

Detrás de él, la mujer alzó el rostro. Un semblante vacío, de mejillas hundidas y ojos blancos y cristalinos, quedó a la vista.

_Era un inferius._

— _¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que no salieras de la sala donde te dejé_ —Draco se movió para posicionarse frente al cadáver reanimado, bloqueando su vista de ella. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, había notado las joyas que llevaba, la forma en que él la observaba—, _¡te dije que no podías andar por mi casa así como así, Potter! ¡te lo dije! Sal de aquí ahora mismo…_

—¿O me vas a lanzar una maldición punzante? —No sabía de dónde salía la calma que mantuvo su voz nivelada. Sentía los pies pesados, clavados en ese lugar, y había perdido, de repente, la capacidad de alzar el brazo y apuntarlo también.

¿Cómo era que no lo había pensado? ¿cómo es que no lo notó antes?

— _Te voy a matar._

No hubo duda, titubeo. Ese era un Draco Malfoy que no conocía, uno que distaba del adolescente cretino de sus recuerdos más de lo que se habría imaginado.

Uno que lo apuntaba con un Avada listo para ser disparado.

Harry levantó los brazos en señal de paz, la varita seguía dentro de su bolsillo.

—Está bien —Dio un paso adelante y Draco saltó, el rayo verde en el extremo de la varita haciéndose más fuerte cuando apretó los labios—, está bien —Insistió, ambas manos a la vista, voz suave, expresión relajada—. Hablemos de esto, no le diré a nadie.

— _No tengo nada de qué hablar contigo ahora._

—Hay un cadáver detrás de ti, Draco, y lo sabes —Los ojos grises parpadearon hacia él. Draco se tensó más, la varita en ristre, su figura cubría el cuerpo de Narcissa Malfoy—. Mione puede sacarnos de este problema, pero si los Aurores tienen que venir, si te buscan, o si necesitan revisar la casa, y la ven…

— _No sé de qué estás hablando, Potter —_ De pronto, él se enderezó y la luz verde del Avada desapareció de la varita, aunque no bajó la guardia. Su rostro estaba sereno, en blanco, de un modo anormal—. _Desde que padre murió, madre y yo hemos estado…_

—Draco, ella no es tu madre.

Lo vio parpadear de nuevo. Una sonrisa lenta, débil, de labios sellados, se formó en su rostro cuando negó.

— _Sé que hace mucho que no la ves, pero decir eso es un poco…_

—Es un cadáver, Draco. Tu madre está muerta. Narcissa Malfoy está muerta y tú la estás manteniendo aquí.

Draco frunció el ceño, de una forma apenas perceptible. Tenía una expresión desorientada, angustiada, lucía como un niño al que intentan refutarle una verdad que creía absoluta.

— _Estás siendo muy grosero con mi madre._

Oh, Merlín. Él en serio lo creía. Draco se hizo a un lado y alternó la mirada entre el inferius y Harry, como si esperase una explicación.

— _Ella también cree que estás siendo grosero —_ Concretó después, pasándole una mano por encima de los escasos mechones blancos y desaliñados, igual que lo hubiese hecho si se lo acomodase en realidad. Harry tenía nauseas.

Tenía que quemarla. Tenía que llamar a Hermione, de nuevo. Tenía que sacarlos de ahí.

¿Qué haría? Si Draco era el mago oscuro que la había traído de vuelta, ¿qué función le había dado? ¿sólo se quedaba ahí?

Tenía que quemarla. Tenía que llamar a Hermione, y sacarlos de ahí. Tenía que hablar con Draco cuando dejase de mirarlo con ojos enormes y frenéticos, demasiado oscuros, con una varita en la mano.

Quemarla, quemarla, quemarla.

—Tienen razón —Avanzó otro paso. Draco hizo ademán de apuntarlo otra vez, pero cuando lo notó desarmado y conciliador, debió pensarlo de nuevo y no lo llevó a cabo—. Fui horriblemente grosero, siempre lo he sido frente a tu madre, no sé por qué nunca me la encuentro en un ambiente tranquilo.

— _Sí, eso…sí_ —Se apartó un poco más. Harry aprovechó para dar otro paso; ya casi—. _Mala suerte, supongo._

—Muy mala suerte. Me hubieses gustado…me gustaría —Se corrigió a sí mismo, la aclaración hizo que una sonrisa pequeña volviese al rostro de Draco. Ya casi. Dio otro paso. _Lo tenía_ — llevarme mejor con ella ahora, ¿crees que pueda?

Él fijó la mirada en el cadáver, tal y como habría hecho si en verdad esperase una respuesta de su parte. Harry reprimió un escalofrío.

— _Sí, creo que a ella también le gustaría…_

Utilizó la distracción para avanzar a paso rápido por la distancia que le faltaba. Por el rabillo del ojo, alcanzó a divisar la expresión aturdida de Draco cuando se lanzó entre él y la mujer. Hizo un Protego sin varita, porque esta la uso para un Incendio.

Hubo fuego naranja y brillante, un grito agudo y chirriante. Luego Harry sólo recordaría quedarse sin aliento y ser arrastrado por la oscuridad.


	3. III

A veces, Harry se preguntaba por qué tenía que ser tan testarudo. Tal vez, si no lo fuese, se habría evitado algunos de los mayores problemas a lo largo de su vida.

Podía añadirlo a la larga lista de _tal vez_ que repasaba casi a diario.

—Señor Harry —La vocecita chillona lo llamó; ya no se molestaba en intentar encontrarlo ni en descubrir de dónde procedía—, _él_ viene hacia aquí.

Asintió, despacio.

—Gracias por avisar.

Hubo un plop, seguido del más absoluto silencio. Pasó un rato más en soledad.

Harry estaba metido hasta la barbilla en la bañera cuando la puerta se abrió. Contuvo el aliento al deslizarse más hacia abajo, su nariz cubierta por el líquido, los ojos apenas por encima del nivel del agua. En el otro extremo, tocó el borde con los dedos de los pies; tenía que estirar las piernas por completo para lograrlo.

El _sujeto_ se movió hacia él. Observó la silueta que se aproximaba por el rabillo del ojo, un borrón de movimiento, hasta que se detuvo junto a la bañera. Harry pataleó en el agua, salpicó unas gotas, y se forzó a mantener la vista en la superficie del líquido.

_No lo mires a los ojos, no lo mires a los ojos._

—¿Cómo estás, tesoro? —Una mano helada le tocó la cabeza, dedos delgados se enredaron en los mechones. Intentó no estremecerse por el contacto con su cuero cabelludo.

Después de un momento de silencio, Harry se enderezó en la bañera y se dedicó a pasar las manos por el agua, arrastrando algunas de las burbujas restantes del jabón con la palma.

—Bien —Se obligó a sonreír, percibía la tensión en las mejillas al hacerlo—. ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Qué tal está tu madre?

—De maravilla —La respuesta fue inmediata, sin vacilación. Podría ver su expresión complacida si levantaba la cabeza, pero decidió no hacerlo—, a madre le gustaría que fueras a verla pronto; quiere volver a tomar el té contigo, dice que eres mucho más agradable que cuando éramos adolescentes.

Reprimió un escalofrío. Era mejor ignorar el tema, en la medida de lo posible.

—Los dos lo somos, ¿no? Se llama madurar.

Una risa suave. Harry cerró los ojos al echar la cabeza hacia atrás y apoyarla contra el borde de la tina. Los dedos que lo acariciaban trazaron un rastro por una de sus mejillas.

—Anda, ¿por qué no sales de ahí? ¿Quieres que juguemos Quidditch? ¿Quieres pasear cerca de la laguna?

—El paseo suena bien —Musitó, tras unos segundos.

Una mano se extendió ante su campo de visión. Harry suspiró y la tomó, utilizándola para hacer de apoyo y ponerse de pie, saliendo de la bañera con mayor facilidad.

Aún estaba acostumbrándose a las baldosas frías contra sus pies descalzos y húmedos, cuando el _sujeto_ le envolvió la cadera con una toalla, y palpó su espalda y pecho con otra. Después se la colocó sobre la cabeza, las dos manos masajeando el cuero cabelludo a través de la tela, eliminando la humedad con movimientos suaves y circulares, que lo hacían relajarse contra su voluntad.

—¿Qué te quieres poner hoy? —Labios finos presionaron un segmento de su espalda alta. Estaban helados. Fue pura suerte que no se tensase al contacto y se viese delatado.

—Cualquier cosa está bien.

—¿Algo verde? ¿Te gustaría una túnica así, verde oscura? —Cuando asintió, percibió, más de lo que vio, su satisfacción. Otro beso fue depositado sobre uno de sus hombros—. Adoro cómo te ves con el verde, tesoro _,_ hace resaltar tus ojos.

—Sí, ya me lo has dicho.

Deslizó su brazo por el que el _sujeto_ le tendía y se dejó guiar hacia afuera. Un ala de la Mansión era completamente suya; cuarto, vestidor, baño, un recibidor, una sala de té y una sala de estar normal, con chimenea (desconectada de la red flú, por supuesto). Puede que él pensase que todavía le costaba adaptarse al cambio de ambiente, pero había vivido un tiempo en Grimmauld Place, y aquello, aunque incomparable en cuanto a propiedad, se lo hizo más sencillo. _Y el tiempo_ , no podía olvidar el tiempo que llevaba ahí.

Mientras caminaban por un pasillo lateral, que era todo blanco en techo, paredes y suelo, Harry ensayó algunas palabras dentro de su cabeza.

Estaba bien, podía decirlo. Se presionó contra un costado del _sujeto,_ que le acarició la cabeza y dejó un beso en su coronilla cuando lo sintió arrimarse y aferrar su brazo, y se obligó a utilizar un tono dulce del que rara vez necesitaba.

—¿Crees que podríamos competir un poco, como antes? —Simuló despreocupación, encogiéndose de hombros. Tenía que hacerlo pensar que no le importaba si decía que no, que estaba bien con lo que quisiera, que no tendría oposición de ningún tipo. Luego añadió, como si fuese un detalle olvidado:—. Podrías prestarme una varita, ¿no? Será divertido.

—Tesoro _—_ El _sujeto_ negaba, mas no sonaba enojado ni cauteloso, quizás algo decepcionado—, sabes que quemé tu varita hace semanas.

—Lo sé, lo sé —Se apresuró a aclarar, apartándose un poco al llegar a la puerta del vestidor—, y tienes razón, no la necesito, es por mi bien. Simplemente creo que podrías prestarme una, de las que tienes bajo llave. Piénsalo, ¿hace cuánto que no practicas bien, con alguien que sea _casi_ tan bueno en magia como tú?

Podía notar sus ganas de ceder; siempre cedía a sus caprichos, cuando no incluían dejarlo salir. No quería pensar en lo que ocurrió la última vez que lo intentó.

—Sólo piénsalo —Insistió, tono meloso y puchero incluidos. El _sujeto_ suspiró.

—Déjame que lo piense, tesoro.

—Gracias —Harry cerró los ojos y reprimió un escalofrió cuando se inclinó sobre él y le besó la frente. Recibió más besos en los párpados y una ligera presión sobre los labios, apenas perceptible. Luego le decía que lo esperaría en el patio y se retiraba.

Y sólo quedaba silencio y vacío. Pero tenía un plan ahora.

* * *

No podía decir que estuviese seguro de lo que ocurrió a partir de ese evento; recordaba el cadáver de Narcissa Malfoy con claridad, la expresión de Draco cuando se lanzó en medio de ambos, y el fuego. Después el mundo se había convertido en una vorágine, donde reinaba la oscuridad, y no le quedaban más que destellos de memorias.

Una cama mullida y sábanas blancas y azules encima de él, una bandeja de té y panecillos que alguien dejaba sobre una pequeña mesa, la sensación de mareo. Tenía la impresión de que la mente se le vaciaba, se quedaba en blanco, y le era difícil formular algún pensamiento coherente o extenso. Y a lo lejos, alguien sollozaba de vez en cuando.

Sonidos chirriantes que lo hacían saltar, alaridos agudos, ruidos de arrastre, impactos, cristales que se rompían al estrellarse en alguna parte lejos de él. Una voz chillona pedía ayuda y gimoteaba, luego se quedaba callada. Un olor metálico inundaba el cuarto.

Harry nunca supo cuánto tiempo estuvo en ese estado de ida y vuelta, una especie de duermevela, aturdido, con la cabeza embotada por un campo de magia que se desplegaba por toda la Mansión. Cuando fue un poco más consciente de sí mismo, descubrió que los párpados le pesaban y no tenía ganas de levantarse de la cama, y después de haber dado una cantidad inmensa de vueltas en esta, cayó en cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Era la compulsión, otra vez.

Más atento, se obligó a erguirse y batallar con la invitación a no pensar más, el arrastre de las ideas lejos de él, la incapacidad. Se sacudió el letargo de encima, se forzó a concentrarse, a enfocar la vista, imaginó que expulsaba lo que no quería de su cabeza y dejó que viejos entrenamientos hicieran el resto.

Volvió a la normalidad a duras penas, la compulsión eran olas que golpeaban contra él y le ofrecían una falsa tranquilidad que no quería, pero lo hacían considerar que sí.

Se arrastró fuera de la cama y buscó alrededor. No conocía el cuarto, no tenía idea de lo que pasaba. Su varita no estaba a la mano y su ropa se encontraba limpia, vestía lo mismo que llevaba en el último recuerdo que tenía.

Dio un brinco cuando escuchó un grito, seguido de un lloriqueo agudo que cesaba de pronto. No oyó más por un rato.

Despacio, poniéndose los zapatos en el trayecto, se movió hacia la puerta. Estaba entreabierta y sólo tuvo que asomarse por la rendija que daba hacia un pasillo corto y ancho, para hallarlo desierto. Lo que sea que fuese la fuente del ruido, no ocurría lo bastante cerca de él. No supo decir si era una buena o terrible señal.

Estaba a punto de salir a averiguar lo que ocurría, cuando tuvo una mejor idea. Presionó la espalda en la puerta y se puso de cara al cuarto, que sin él, quedaría vacío.

Se relamió los labios.

—¿Do- Dobby? ¿estás ahí?

El silencio le pesaba. Creía que no habría respuesta para el momento en que oyó un débil plop; ninguna figura se mostró delante de él.

—¿El se- señor Harry se- encuentra bien ahora? —Lloriqueó la voz chillona del elfo.

—Estoy muy bien, gracias. ¿Tú me has estado cuidando? ¿me dejaste comida y limpiaste mi ropa? —Se aseguró de hablar tan suave como podía, bajo, para no llamar atención indeseada.

—Sí, sí, Dobby ha cuidado del señor Harry, como el amo ordenó. ¿Dobby ha hecho algo que molestó al señor Harry?

—No, eres un buen elfo —Percibió el gimoteo que causaba la frase, y no pudo evitar que el pecho le apretara por los recuerdos de otro elfo similar—. ¿Puedes decirme qué pasó, Dobby? ¿qué te ordenó Draco que hicieras?

—El amo Draco dijo a Dobby, claramente, hace semanas, que si _eso_ volvía a pasar, Dobby tenía que hacer un escudo para el señor Harry, cuidarlo, tener su varita, y man- mantenerlo lejos, a salvo. Era lo que el amo quería, y Dobby cumplió, Dobby hizo bien.

Harry asintió de forma distraída, a la vez que fruncía el ceño.

—¿Y qué es _eso_ que pasó?

Silencio.

—¿Dobby?

Se estremeció contra su voluntad por otro de esos sonidos chirriantes y agudos, que le hacían doler los tímpanos. Apretó los párpados hasta que cesó.

—El amo Draco volvió a como estaba antes del señor Harry —La vocecilla de Dobby retomó la palabra, más baja, cautelosa—, el amo y Dobby sabían que pasaría. Dobby no quería, Dobby pensó que estaría bien si el señor Harry estaba ahí, pero luego el señor Harry fue _allí,_ y no se supone que Dobby le dijera dónde era, Dobby hizo mal, Dobby es un elfo malo y se merece un castigo…

—¡No, alto! —Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza para forzarse a callarse. Era la costumbre—. Nada de castigos, Dobby, no hiciste nada malo. Yo lo hice. ¿Me puedes decir qué más pasó? ¿cómo es que "volvió a como estaba antes"?

—El amo Draco tiene algo muy feo encima, algo- muy feo y muy malo, a Dobby no le gusta que su buen amo lo tenga. Eso malo y feo salió también cuando llegó aquí, hizo lo mismo entonces, Dobby lo vio —El sonido de la voz cambió de dirección, y por reflejo, Harry miró hacia ese punto, mas el elfo todavía no se mostraba—. El amo Draco estuvo mucho tiempo fuera, todos los elfos de la casa nos emocionados cuando regresó. No teníamos a nadie a quien cuidar.

—¿Qué? ¿qué hay de Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy?

—El amo Lucius falleció en el traslado a Azkaban hace años. La ama Narcissa…la ama Narcissa, la señora, ella…

—Está muerta —Completó por él. Dobby chilló.

—El amo Draco prohibió a Dobby y los demás elfos decir eso de ella.

Así que tendría que saberlo. O tendría que haberlo sabido, en algún momento, ¿qué había pasado desde entonces?

—Pero lo está —Un "uh- uh" le dio más respuesta de la que se habría atrevido a esperar—, ¿cuándo fue que pasó eso? ¿Draco la vio, ya sabes, morir?

—No, no —Titubeó—. Pasó antes.

—¿Antes de qué, Dobby? —Presionó, y casi podía percibir al elfo removiéndose, jalándose la prenda raída o las orejas, mientras intentaba contestar sin incumplir lo que fuese que Draco le pidió.

—Antes de- de que el amo Draco fuese…de que viniese. Antes de que viniese —Sollozó con fuerza—, el amo Draco la- la encontró así. Fue horrible. Señor Harry, fue horrible, Dobby no sabía qué hacer para que su buen amo no hiciese lo que hizo.

Oh, mierda.

—¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

—Dobby no- no cree que sea buena idea que el señor Harry lo sepa, el amo Draco podría no querer que lo sepa.

—Si voy a hacer algo por él, tengo que saber lo que hizo, ¿entiendes, Dobby? ¿quieres ayudarme a que yo ayude a Draco?

El elfo volvió a lloriquear. No le gustaba hacerlo, pero sabía que de ese modo, no iba a negarse.

—El amo Draco la sacó, ¡la- la sacó de la cripta! —Sollozó, de nuevo—. El amo estaba herido y recién había llegado, y estaba- raro, estaba muy raro. Él llamó a Dobby, y nombró "Dobby" a Dobby, por el elfo que tenía cuando era pequeño, y Dobby se sintió muy feliz, pero luego el amo se llevó a Dobby afuera y le pidió sacarla, y Dobby tuvo que hacerlo. Pero Dobby no quería, ¡no quería!

—¿Qué pasó después?

—El amo usó lo que los magos llaman "magia oscura" —Una breve pausa, en la que podría jurar que escuchó un hipido—, él dijo a Dobby que no podía decir que la señora Narcissa estaba…estaba…y- y entonces, _eso feo_ lo consumió.

Harry frunció el ceño. A lo lejos, otro ruido chirriante se escuchaba.

—¿Qué es "eso feo", según tú?

—Lo- lo que tiene el amo Draco encima es 'eso feo' —Señaló, casi con obviedad—, hace que el amo haga cosas feas, cosas malas, no es él. Tomó- tomó el control, y el amo…el amo, él…él hizo cosas feas, casi destruyó la casa de los amos de Dobby. Desde entonces, le dijo a Dobby que no se mostrase, porque si Dobby se mostraba, le podía pasar lo mismo que a otros elfos, así que Dobby ahora sirve al amo Draco así, donde no tenga que verlo, para que eso feo no salga. Pero- pero no funcionó, porque salió igual, y ahora el amo hace cosas que no quiere hacer.

Cuando estaba por abrir la boca para lanzar otra pregunta, el sonido agudo se hizo más fuerte. Se encogió, apretando los párpados y cubriéndose los oídos, hasta que cesó. Lo demás tendría que esperar.

—¿Dónde está Draco? ¿puedes llevarme con él?

—El- el amo quería que estuviese lejos si pasaba, el señor Harry no lo ha visto, Dobby sí lo ha visto. El señor Harry no querrá ver lo que hace eso feo.

—Por favor, Dobby —Para dejarle en claro que iría, con o sin él, abrió por completo la puerta y salió al pasillo. No estaba seguro de en qué dirección estaba para ese instante, así que habló al lugar, en general—, necesito saber dónde está y lo que pasa, para ayudarlo.

El elfo lloriqueó, le pareció escuchar golpeteos, y tuvo que ordenarle que no se castigase. Después de sollozar y que el grito agudo se repitiese, la puerta del cuarto se cerró, y en su lugar, una al final del pasillo se abrió por sí sola.

—Dobby- Dobby va a mostrarle al señor Harry, pero Dobby no puede dejar que nada le pase al señor Harry, o el amo Draco se pondrá peor.

Harry musitó un agradecimiento al trotar hacia el extremo del corredor. La puerta volvió a cerrarse detrás de él, y una más adelante, que llevaba a un pasillo lateral, se abrió.

—¿Puedes darme mi varita ahora, Dobby? —Tendió la mano a ciegas mientras se movía. Un momento más tarde, el peso caía en su palma, la varita era un tacto familiar contra los dedos. Se aferró a ella, porque era lo único que podía salvarlo en el peor de los casos.

Percibió el aroma metálico y putrefacto todavía en el pasillo. No supo de qué se trataba hasta que la siguiente puerta le mostró el camino a una sala, por la que tenía acceso al patio.

En uno de los rincones, estaba un cuerpecillo grisáceo, esquelético, con la cabeza en un ángulo extraño y ojos enormes y vidriosos. La piel, donde debía estar el pecho, tenía una abertura y estaba desgarrada en los costados, y el interior, cubierto de una sustancia negra que no paraba de borbotear. Se le revolvió el estómago.

Más allá, sobre el césped, plumas blancas y manos y pies pequeños, huesudos y feos, estaban regados en torno a un par de pavos albinos que fueron despellejados, sin pico ni ojos, y algunos elfos domésticos a los que les faltaban dichas extremidades. Cerca de la salida, había uno en particular, que no tenía cabeza, y el agujero que le quedó por cuello, tenía la sangre coagulada, el zumbido de las moscas era aturdidor.

Harry respiró profundo e intentó apartar las náuseas, concentrarse en lo que en verdad importaba. Esquivó cuerpos y piezas, se mantuvo lejos de los charcos de sangre, y en la medida de lo posible, ni siquiera vio el suelo.

Otro grito le enseñó el camino.

Lo primero que vio al llegar fue la silueta humanoide negra, enorme, que extendía al menos una decena de brazos desde la parte de atrás, con los que arrancaba segmentos de césped, empujaba arbustos, apartaba a los pocos pavos albinos que aún rondaban por ahí. Le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que había una figura más pequeña dentro, retorciéndose, atrapada por la oscuridad y la consistencia imposible de la Maldición.

Cuando volvió a soltar un alarido, Harry sintió que la escena le era familiar.

Se acercó lento, inclinándose para no ser golpeado por las barridas que daban los monstruosos brazos al patio entero. Draco no dejaba de moverse dentro de la Maldición.

—¡Draco! —Alzó la voz para capturar su atención, como logró hacer en San Mungo, pero lo que consiguió fue que la Maldición se girase hacia él, y a pesar de que no tenía rostros y la cabeza terminaba en una forma extraña que la hacía parecer parte de los hombros, habría jurado que sintió la mirada que se le clavó encima.

Un brazo se movió hacia él, casi podía ver el trayecto que tomaría el impacto. Harry apretó la varita entre los dedos, después alzó ambas manos, dejándolas a la vista.

La Maldición se detuvo.

¿Podía ser posible? ¿reaccionaría como Draco? Tenía una clara oportunidad si era así.

—¿Puedes entenderme? —Vaciló. Aquello de hablar con la magia era de locos, en la Academia lo habrían expulsado enseguida— ¿puedo acercarme a él?

Ya que la Maldición no se movió, lo tomó como una respuesta afirmativa y avanzó. El brazo que lo amenazaba se aproximó, sin golpearlo, y Harry aguardó unos segundos, inmóvil, antes de continuar.

Atravesó la barrera negra que constituía el cuerpo inmenso y se estremeció por el frío que hacía ahí dentro. Draco estaba en el centro, retorciéndose, lloriqueando, daba patadas y golpes al aire en cada movimiento.

Se agachó junto a él enseguida y lo envolvió con los brazos, alzándolo. Sollozó y gritó, y se sacudió; Harry no lo dejó ir. Los cortes de la Maldición, ahora que no tenía los encantamientos de los medimagos, estaban trasladándose, dejaban cicatrices de heridas a su paso, y reaparecían como cortes recién hechos en otra zona de la piel, las palabras se intercambiaban de lugar, la sangre brotaba en hileras y gotas, de manera que pudiese recogerse; estaba claro que pensaron en todo al ponerle los encantamientos.

Harry lo presionó contra su pecho, lo estrechó, y soltó, uno a uno, cada hechizo de curación que se sabía y podía ser útil. Los Aurores no eran expertos en el área, si manejaba poco más que lo básico, estaban de suerte, pero era bueno para uno que libraba del dolor, al menos una mínima parte, y no podía contar las veces que lo pronunció, aferrándose a un Draco que tenía la boca llena de sangre, por las mordidas que se daba en los labios, en la cara interna de las mejillas, incluso la lengua, para mantenerse callado.

No lo liberó cuando sintió que la ropa se le manchaba de sangre y lágrimas, ni cuando él intentó empujarlo de forma inconsciente, ni cuando se retorció con fuerza suficiente para arquear la espalda y asestarle un golpe en un lado de la cara. Continuó con los hechizos, despacio, cuidadoso.

La Maldición se transformó en un torbellino oscuro, y ellos fueron su vórtice. Alrededor, arbustos eran arrancados desde la raíz y arrojados hacia otra parte, los cuerpos de elfos y pavos salían despedidos por el aire, ventanas se rompieron, árboles se torcieron. Desde adentro, todo lucía distante, lento, irreal. Harry apoyó la barbilla sobre la coronilla de Draco, lo mantuvo cerca, y esperó.

Todavía susurraba hechizos para cerrar cortes, limpiar sangre y calmar el dolor, cuando la fuerza del torbellino empezó a disminuir, hasta que la Maldición quedó reducida a una especie de neblina negra, que pronto se esfumó también. Draco gimoteaba por lo bajo, sus manos formaban puños en la ropa sucia de Harry, y no le dejaba ver su rostro, tal vez por el reciente llanto.

No sabía lo que acababa de ver. No entendía.

No tenía idea de qué hacer.

Apretó más a Draco e intentó ocultar el rostro en su cabello rubio y mal cortado ahora. Temblaba entre sus brazos, y él no sabía con qué cara iba a decirle que todo estaba bien después de lo que acababa de pasar, cómo iba a entregarlo a otros medimagos, a otro Auror escolta.

Nunca se había sentido tan inútil. Ni siquiera Voldemort, ni Bellatrix, ni el resto de los Mortífagos, lograron que los ojos le escocieran por lágrimas que no conseguía derramar, no así. No con el pecho tan comprimido, los nudillos adoloridos por la intensidad del agarre, porque no podía dejarlo ir, no podía soltarlo, ¿qué sería de Draco si lo hacía? Podría no quedar nada, y quizás siempre fue cierto que Harry padecía de complejo de héroe, porque no lo soportaría.

No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo así, tirado en el césped, en medio del desastre, encorvado sobre el cuerpo del otro para cubrirlo con el suyo. Draco se durmió sobre su pecho cuando el efecto de la Maldición fue completado, y él susurró contra su pelo encantamientos relajantes, para aliviar el dolor, para descansar, y agotó su arsenal de conocimientos más rápido de lo que le habría gustado.

Aún estaba en esa posición, apartándole los mechones de la cara, quitándole los rastros de lágrimas, asegurándose de que no resultase más lastimado, cuando escuchó un ruido de arrastre y unos pasos. Y al instante siguiente, tenía la varita lista, estaba girado hacia el lugar de origen, y era un escudo humano, todo sin haberlo pensado.

Tenía suficiente. No iba a permitir que le ocurriera nada más.

Pero entonces titubeó al descubrir que a quien apuntaba era Hermione. Su mejor amiga salía de entre los arbustos arruinados, miraba el suelo para caminar con cuidado de no pisar sangre, extremidades, o un agujero donde estuvo una planta.

Cuando alcanzó una distancia prudente de ellos, se alisó la parte delantera de la falda tubo que llevaba, se acomodó el moño de forma distraída, y le sonrió.

—Hola, Harry. Vaya desastre, ¿no? —Dio un vistazo alrededor, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Alguien tendría que decirle a Malfoy que necesita un nuevo elfo jardinero.

Él no bajaba la varita. Si hubiese sido otra circunstancia, no podría haber estado más contento de verla, oírla.

No ahí, no en ese momento. Un mal presentimiento le hacía tener un escalofrío que le recorría la columna entera.

—¿Cómo entraste aquí?

Hermione le dedicó una mirada larga y concienzuda, y a pesar de que no quería, se encogió, del modo en que siempre hacía cuando lo escrutaba así. Ella volvió a sonreírle.

—Llevo meses por aquí, Harry —Hizo un gesto vago con una mano—, vengo, me voy, nadie me ve, no tienen que hacerlo.

—No creo que Draco te haya dado permiso de entrar precisamente a ti.

Ella emitió una risa baja, suave.

—No, Malfoy nunca lo haría —Aceptó con un asentimiento. La mente de Harry trabajaba a toda velocidad cuando hizo un protego no verbal y bajó el brazo, para envolver a Draco con ambos—. El escudo no es necesario, ¿cuándo te he lastimado?

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Exigió, ignorándola a propósito.

—Vamos con el juego del policía malo, ¿no? Interrogaciones de Aurores, lo sé, Ron ha intentado practicarlo conmigo. Aquí, entre nos, no es muy bueno en eso.

—Hermione, ¿qué haces aquí? —Repitió. Ella unió las manos por delante del regazo y formó un pequeño puchero.

—Esa no es manera de hablarle a una chica.

—¡Hermione!

De pronto, su rostro se enserió. Apuntó a Draco, y él lo estrechó más para mantenerlo lejos de su vista.

—No pensé que te fueses a encariñar tanto. Quiero decir, siempre supe que algo extraño pasaba entre los dos, era nada más verse y reaccionar, eso no es normal; pero no sabía que llegaría a este punto —Observó, en un susurro contenido. Tenía los ojos puestos en Draco todavía—. Necesito que lo sueltes, Harry, vamos, por favor.

—Y yo necesito que me digas qué haces aquí.

Hermione exhaló un suspiro prolongado y pesado, el que la hacía parecer que lidiaba con un niño pequeño. Nunca odió tanto verla hacerlo.

—¿Sabes algo? Es curioso, subestimamos mucho a Ron. Él no es tan tonto, yo nunca me habría comprometido con alguien que no esté a mi nivel. Es una lástima que se haya dado cuenta a tiempo, y tú no —Dejó caer los hombros, en una especie de resignación—. Harry, suéltalo. Ese no es Draco Malfoy.

Por reflejo, miró hacia abajo por un segundo, y al percatarse del terrible error que aquello suponía frente a una bruja como ella, levantó el rostro enseguida. Aún aferraba a Draco. Ella no lo atacó, pero lo observaba con una expresión maternal y llena de lástima, y por primera vez, aquello le hirvió la sangre.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Casi gritó, el tono incluso más duro de lo que pretendía.

—Draco Malfoy está perdido desde hace años, Harry.

Retuvo el aliento por un instante, luego lo soltó en una lenta exhalación. _No era posible._

—No tiene sentido.

—Yo también tardé en entender —Le aseguró, calmada. Dio un paso hacia ellos, y Harry se echó hacia atrás, llevándose a Draco consigo, tan rápido que estuvo a punto de caer sobre su espalda; Hermione se mantuvo donde estaba—. Escucha, se podría decir que, en los días en que este lugar fue el cuartel de Quien-tú-sabes, alguien instruyó a Malfoy en las artes de la mente. Creo que habrá sido Bellatrix Lestrange, tal vez con ayuda de Snape, no puedo estar segura. Él se encerró a sí mismo, ¿comprendes, Harry? Lo hizo porque quiso, porque lo necesitó. El Draco Malfoy que solíamos conocer se metió a una celda de Oclumancia y se apartó del resto de su mente, para sobrevivir a la guerra.

Harry comenzó a negar, sin notarlo. Una persona no se metía en la Oclumancia de ese modo, ¿cómo viviría así?

Y luego recordó a Snape, con su cabeza fría y calculadora, y las mentiras que le fluían con naturalidad, aún en medio del dolor y la crisis. Y dudó.

—Lo ves, estás entendiendo. Ese Draco Malfoy debe estar batallando con su celda ahora, intentando salir, pero lo ha hecho tan bien, que no puede escapar. Necesita ayuda.

—Sé que la necesita —Asintió, despacio. No le gustaba hacia donde se dirigía esa conversación.

—Y yo lo puedo ayudar más que tú, Harry.

 _No_. Se arrastró más hacia atrás, tan disimuladamente como podía, y se relamió los labios al intentar hallar su voz.

—No me has dicho qué haces aquí ni cómo entraste.

—¿Todavía no entiendes? —Hermione frunció un poco el ceño, como si se tratase de una obviedad que él no veía. Que no quería ver.

—Siempre he necesitado que me expliques más de una vez.

Hermione asintió, con una expresión casi lastimera.

—Lo imaginaba —Se recogió un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, uno que se le había zafado del moño, y volvió a suspirar—. Harry, por favor, no me obligues a hacerte nada. Estás sosteniendo a mi sujeto de estudio.

… _tengo la impresión de que soy un interesante sujeto de estudios y para experimentos…_

La realización fue un golpe cruel, similar al de una bludger. Harry sintió que un peso helado se instalaba en la base de su estómago, el aire se hacía más difícil de respirar.

—¿Fuiste tú? —Susurró con voz ahogada— ¿te lo llevaste ese día, tú…tú…? ¿cómo? Estás en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, siempre pendiente de los casos, siempre trabajando. Tuvo que llevarles meses, tú no te ausentaste nunca.

Ella tiró de una cadena en su cuello, un objeto pequeño se deslizó fuera de la ropa. Él lo conocía, sabía que sí, de una época diferente, años atrás.

—Lo devolviste.

—Eso creen todos.

No podía dejar de observarla boquiabierto. Esperaba que lo negase de pronto, que una poción multijugos dejase de surtir efecto y revelase al verdadero criminal, que alguien ocupase su lugar de pronto.

Sin embargo, nada de aquello ocurrió, y Hermione aún lo miraba desde unos metros de distancia.

—¿Por qué? —Musitó, cuando no supo qué más hacer o decir, cuando todo le pareció un juego absurdo, una realidad paralela que carecía de sentido.

—"¿Por qué?" es una buena pregunta —Ella asintió, lento, imperturbable—. Porque su tía me torturó, Harry. Porque soy hija de muggles, porque sentía más miedo en la guerra que Ron o tú, porque yo no tenía un destino seguro en este mundo de magia. Hay muchos _por qué_ que podría darte, pero sólo uno que me importe, y que creo que podrías entender…

—Nunca entendería esto.

—…originalmente, sí consideré ayudarlo —Continuó, haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras—, fue la última petición de Pansy Parkinson antes de suicidarse en su celda de Azkaban; se negaba a ir a Juicio y me suplicó en persona, que pasara lo que pasara, lo salvase a él en su lugar. Corazón de Gryffindor, tú sabes de eso —Se encogió de hombros—. Pero había Mortífagos prófugos, nacidos muggles heridos, niños incluso. Malfoy no reaccionaba a nada, ¿sabes? Era aterrador, y fascinante; aterradoramente fascinante. Alguna vez me llamó sangre sucia y pagó por eso, pero en general, apenas se inmutaba. Excepto cuando se trataba de ti, parecía cobrar vida si lograba que te colaras en su mente un poco. Supongo que algunos hábitos no se pierden, él se hacía más Draco Malfoy de lo que había sido en mucho tiempo.

_Los dos guardias que se lo llevaron eran medimagos, conocidos míos, sacados de la Academia, a punto de graduarse, por experimentación. No les interesaba mucho la ética, pero les encantaba el conocimiento. Lo preparamos todo cuando nos dimos cuenta de que Malfoy era irrecuperable, una cáscara, un rastro dejado atrás por error; no debía contar como ser vivo, pensarías igual si lo hubieses visto entonces. Y nosotros teníamos una idea. Yo la tenía._

_Éramos una sociedad devastada por una guerra que no debió ocurrir, en primer lugar, ¿no lo ves, Harry? Prejuicios, todo el problema radicaba allí. Sangrepura, sangresucia, mestizos, muggles, da igual, pero los magos no lo entendían, ni siquiera ahora, y mientras existieran los prejuicios, cabía la posibilidad de una tercera, una cuarta, quinta guerra, quién sabe. Los inocentes no merecían pagar por ellos, por una minoría arcaica. Alguien tenía que hacer algo._

_Así que yo lo hice. Le dimos a Malfoy un poder que ningún mago común podría tener, uno que no lo lastimaría en realidad, porque él seguía encerrado dentro de sí mismo. Le dimos una misión, los recursos, y después sólo fue dejarlo libre y que exterminase a los Mortífagos sueltos —_ Chasqueó los dedos. Sonreía, no era una sonrisa bonita— _, así de fácil acabó con ellos, en menos tiempo del que le habría tomado a los Aurores. Malfoy era casi perfecto, nosotros teníamos que recogerlo cuando terminaba el trabajo, y esconderlo; no actuaba por sí mismo._

_Era como un robot mágico, un justiciero imparcial, algo nunca antes visto. Y cuando terminamos los experimentos y los Mortífagos ya no estaban, planté pistas, guie a los Aurores hacia él. Pensé en re-incluirlo en la sociedad mágica; mago adinerado, con un trágico pasado de muchos errores, redimido por el buen Ministerio, por un lado, y exterminador de Señores Tenebrosos en potencia, por el otro, cuando nadie lo viese. Era el plan perfecto._

_No conté con la muerte de Narcissa Malfoy —_ Admitió, jugueteando con sus pulgares _—; no había sido vista desde el funeral de su esposo, no avisó a nadie de la desaparición de Malfoy, pero tampoco nadie sospechó, a nadie le importaba, porque eran ex Mortífagos. Prejuicios, de nuevo, ¿entiendes mi punto?_

_Su muerte descolocó todo nuestro trabajo. Draco Malfoy rompió la celda y a sí mismo en el proceso, su mente es inestable como no te imaginas, destrozada, rasgada. Y cuando se rompió, lo único que pudo hacer fue romper el mundo exterior, tanto como él se sentía por dentro. Era la única reacción intensa que lo había visto tener en años; ahora no dudo que amase a su madre, como cualquier otro niño habría hecho._

_Tuve que reconstruir nuestro proyecto desde los cimientos. Después de que Malfoy hubiese asesinado a los medimagos con los que trabajé, poco antes de que los llevase a él —_ Harry reprimió un escalofrío al comprender, por fin, la razón de la sangre de las paredes y los olores putrefactos de la sala en que lo hallaron. Se estremeció _—, sólo quedaba yo. Batallar con él fue difícil, hay que darle crédito; que lo encerrase de nuevo, no fue porque yo fuese mejor en legeremancia ni oclumancia, fue porque era un hombre cansado, que había sobrevivido a una guerra en el bando perdedor y juzgado por ello, perdió a su adorado padre, y a su madre, la única persona del mundo que debió amarlo lo suficiente para poner su vida en juego por él. Y Malfoy lo sabía. Estaba solo._

_Él se rindió, yo nunca hubiese podido ganarle, en el terreno de la mente, si no hubiese estado tan roto desde antes. No lo hice yo, no es mi culpa, fueron los prejuicios; sin guerra, sin Voldemort, habría crecido como cualquier otro mago adolescente, habría sido un Malfoy que no podemos imaginarnos, tal vez ni siquiera hubiese ido a Slytherin, tal vez hubiese sido nuestro amigo._

_Y cuando se rindió, lo sellé dentro de su cabeza. Pero, de nuevo, mi plan tenía fallas, y para mi sorpresa, esta vez tenía que darle la razón a Ron. Malfoy era demasiado artificial, medio muerto por ahí; una persona observadora habría notado enseguida lo que andaba mal._

_Así que tuve que actuar, otra vez. Le expliqué cómo traer de vuelta a Narcissa, aunque él lo hizo todo solo, claro; mi especialidad no es la magia negra. Lo dejé tener una línea de pensamiento casi normal, lo estabilicé en una situación que podía soportar, sin estallar con los poderes que no manejaba, ni liberar al verdadero Draco Malfoy, un punto medio. Y sólo cuando estuve segura de que podría con eso, te invité a casa una tarde, para que Ron se quejase contigo al respecto, y lo dejé hablar, y hablar, y exagerar, y hacerte creer que exageraba._

_Eres predecible, siempre me gustó ese lado de ti. Crees que no, que eres un feroz león que actúa en el impulso del momento y puede caer como una tormenta impetuosa, y no es así, he aprendido a leerte con el paso de los años; si yo te digo "no", probablemente tú dirás "sí" y me demostrarás por qué, y por supuesto que si puedes evitar que alguien salga lastimado, eso harás. Fue ponerte en el mismo sitio que Malfoy, darte las razones para actuar, y ver cómo te rendías poco a poco al instinto protector._

_¿Lo ves ahora? Tu coraje es admirable, Harry, pero no es suficiente para el mundo que tenemos; necesitamos algo más, algo que ni tú ni yo estamos dispuestos a hacer por nuestra cuenta, y él sí puede. Necesitaba que lo vieras, que lo hicieras reaccionar, volverse más humano, y después, cuando te sintieras culpable y enojado con las injusticias de la vida, hicieras saber a los otros Aurores que Malfoy estaba listo para quedar en libertad completa, para dejar de ir a San Mungo, para tener su varita a mano cuando quiera._

_Para eliminar a los magos y brujas que aún ostentan prejuicios sin sentido, para dejar sólo lo mejor de la sociedad mágica, para reconstruirnos desde las cenizas, con bases mejores, más fuertes, más firmes, hacia una sociedad donde todos puedan ser incluidos y tradiciones de hace siglos sean cambiadas, te necesitaba a ti también. Y ahora tienes que dejarlo ir, ya es hora, está comenzando; la medimaga que asesinó en San Mungo pertenecía a un grupo secreto que buscaba la ascensión de familias sangrepura de vuelta al poder, odiaba a los muggles, y ya ves lo que le ocurrió. La Maldición está lista y trabajará sola, lo quieras o no, terminará por apoderarse de Malfoy, hasta haber cumplido su cometido_.

Hermione lo observaba con ojos frenéticos, enormes, enloquecidos. Había dejado de gesticular con las manos y tenía una sonrisa, que no debía ser llamada como tal, que era toda dientes pequeños y blanquecinos.

Y él sólo quería que le dijera que no era verdad lo que acababa de oír.

Sentía la boca seca, los labios sellados. No encontraba su voz para responder, ni una idea coherente que seguir para soltar las palabras.

Al ver que pasaba un momento y no contestaba, y no hacía más que mirarla como si fuese una desconocida vistiendo igual que su mejor amiga, ella suspiró y volvió a unir las manos delante de su traje de funcionaria del Ministerio. Su expresión también decayó.

—No lo entiendes, ¿cierto? No lo has visto, no encuentras qué tan necesario es esto. Y sé que es difícil, porque yo también me odié al principio por tener que usar una vida humana, y odié cuando supe lo que había hecho a la mayoría de los elfos, y cuando tuve que verlo sacar el cuerpo de Narcissa Malfoy de su cripta, pero sé por qué lo hago, sé que puede lograr que vengan tiempos mejores, tiempos donde nadie tenga que sentir miedo —Se acarició el vientre de forma distraída, y Harry no podía creer que aún era capaz de mostrar una sonrisa tan dulce y maternal, después de lo que acababa de decir, mas lo hacía, al levantar la cabeza hacia él de nuevo—. Estoy embarazada, Harry —Exhaló en un susurro contenido, estremeciéndose—, y ahora más que nunca, sé lo importante que es conseguir una mejor sociedad mágica, para que mi futuro bebé nunca pase por lo que nosotros vivimos. ¿No querrías eso tú también, en mi caso?

Él sólo sabía que comenzó a negar, que sentía que la situación era irreal, que aquella no era su amiga, y nunca había sostenido a alguien con tanta fuerza como lo hacía en ese momento con Draco, todavía inconsciente contra su pecho.

—No así, no- nunca así —Musitó, la voz ahogada, estrangulada—. Si vas por ahí cazándolos, no eres mejor que ellos. Así cazaron a mis padres, así me dejaron huérfano, ¿has…has pensado en las familias de esos que la Maldición atacó? ¿has pensado en los que esperaban en sus casas a alguien que ya no llegaría nunca? No sabes lo que se siente, no sabes que no se le puede explicar a un niño que su papá o su mamá hizo algo bueno o malo, y por eso lo mataron; ellos sólo sabrán que han muerto, que los perdieron, que quedaron solos. _Tú los dejaste solos._

—Yo no lo hice, Harry, ¿no lo ves? La Maldición no atacará a alguien que no tenga prejuicios.

—Pero todos tenemos prejuicios, Mione —Se encogió de hombros, de repente, muy cansado—. A Ron no le gustan las demás familias sangrepura, a mí no me gustaban los Slytherin.

—La Maldición es lo bastante imparcial para separar odio irracional y prejuicios de un desagrado común; eso es soportable por ahora, se cambiará en la sociedad con el paso del tiempo, cuando comiencen a relacionarse más entre sí los sectores —Aseguró, y bendito Merlín, sonaba confiada. Sonaba a que en realidad se lo creía—. Nunca haría daño a alguien que no lo merezca, y ni siquiera yo puedo decirle a quién lastimar, la Maldición es autónoma. Sólo Malfoy podría cambiar su forma de actuar, si sale de la celda en que lo confiné, y esto —Abarcó el patio con un gesto, los árboles torcidos, los arbustos desprendidos del suelo, los animales y elfos muertos—, es lo que puede pasar entonces. Por eso tienes que devolvérmelo ahora, que es un poco humano pero no la controla, y dejar que yo haga el resto.

Harry desvió la mirada hacia Draco. Se había acurrucado sobre la tela de su camiseta en algún momento, cuando intentaba ocultar su llanto, y tenía una expresión relajada, que hacía desentonar las líneas enrojecidas de los cortes frescos.

—No puedo hacerlo, Mione —Lo apretó más contra él y negó. La sola idea le lastimaba—, ¿has visto lo que le hiciste, cómo lo dejaste? No es una cosa, no es tu experimento, el Draco Malfoy que intentas encerrar ya puede salir solo. Y yo no quiero hacerte daño, mucho menos ahora que sé que llevas al hijo de Ron, pero tampoco te lo voy a dar para que sigas haciéndole esto.

—Harry…

—No —La cortó, carraspeando para disimular el nudo que se le formó en la garganta—, es suficiente. No quiero que te vaya mal, déjalo así, no hagas más. Nos libraste de los Mortífagos que quedaban, ¿qué más puedes pedir? Dale tiempo a las personas, deja que maduren, que curen sus heridas de la guerra, y cambiarán solas.

Hermione lo observó en silencio por un momento, con esa expresión que solía colocar cuando eran más jóvenes e intentaba comprenderlos a él y Ron.

—Realmente no vas a dejar que me lo lleve, ¿cierto?

Él volvió a negar, apretando los labios.

—Bien, sí, bien —Se llevó una mano al saco del traje, y Harry tuvo la varita en ristre enseguida, antes de darse cuenta de que ella no sacaba la suya, sino un fajo de papeles, que agitó en el aire después—. Tengo todo lo que se necesita para demostrar que eres inocente de cualquier cargo, y para que dejen a Malfoy en libertad completa, sin visitas a San Mungo —Luego tomó un conjunto de hojas con la otra mano, separándolas en dos pilas—, y también tengo lo que se necesita para que a los dos se los lleven. No creas que los mandaría a Azkaban, no; Malfoy sería recogido en el camino, llevado a un sitio más seguro donde pueda trabajar en su misión, y tú pasarías, tal vez, un par de semanas, recluido en el área de enfermedades mentales de San Mungo, por unos misteriosos obliviates de procedencia desconocida.

—¿Me acabas de amenazar con obliviarme?

—Nunca te he amenazado, Harry —Juntó los papeles de nuevo, y con un movimiento cuidadoso y lento, los depositó en el suelo, a sus pies—. Tienes dos días para pensarlo, volveré por ti, o por él, o por los dos. Si intentas salir, los Aurores sabrán dónde estás, y tendré que convencerlos de que la presión te enloqueció, y será peor. Tengo un círculo de runas en torno a la Mansión, no te gustará lo que hace si sales antes de que se cumplan esos dos días.

Hermione se Apareció sin dejarle tiempo a responder.

Él permaneció en ese sitio por un largo rato, sintiendo la débil respiración superficial de Draco, la brisa fresca del patio, el olor de la sangre, y lamentándose no haber podido hacer más, lo que fuese.

Esos dos días fueron largos, tediosos. Draco durmió la mayor parte del tiempo, y él se quedaba sentado junto a la cama o se tumbaba a su lado, Dobby era la única compañía que tenía cuando de conversar se trataba.

Ella cumplió su palabra. Cuando transcurrieron las cuarenta y ocho horas exactas, Dobby avisó que 'la mujer' estaba llegando.

Harry la esperó en el recibidor, solo. Tenía el brazo extendido, una maldición en la punta de la lengua, y la varita apuntó directo a su cara cuando ella se mostró. Hermione levantó los brazos, en señal de rendición; llevaba ropa sencilla, de la que se ponía para estar en La Madriguera, y la varita no estaba a la vista. Él no se confiaba, tratándose de ella.

—Asumo que esta es tu forma de decir que no entiendes mi punto, y no me darás a Malfoy, ¿cierto?

Él se obligó a respirar profundo, a hablar. A no dejar que la imagen de la que fue su amiga, lo ablandase un poco.

—Es mi forma de decir que te voy a petrificar e iremos los tres al Ministerio, para que vean lo que me contaste en un Pensadero, si intentas llevártelo. Y que sólo por ser tú, _y sólo por esta vez_ , no lo haré si te vas para no volver y lo dejas en paz.

Hermione esbozó una sonrisa suave, al sacudir la cabeza.

—Estoy adelantada a lo que hagas, Harry. Quédate aquí, intenta soportarlo; Malfoy será consumido igual, la Maldición buscará una manera de actuar, incluso si tiene que ser sobre él, y en algún momento, uno de los dos tendrá que salir, y yo estaré pendiente —Se Apareció con un plop al terminar de hablar, y Harry continuó apuntando a la nada por unos segundos, antes de derrumbarse en medio del recibidor y hundir la cara entre sus manos.

Y no hay que decir que Hermione siempre tenía la razón.

A partir de ese día, todo se deterioró. Lo que Harry pensaba, lo que sentía, el modo en que veía el mundo, poco a poco, se derrumbaron al igual que lo hacía él. El tiempo era cruel, traicionero, y nunca había estado de su lado, o el de Draco.

Pronto descubrió que era mejor no intentar zanjar el tema de Narcissa Malfoy, y lo dejó estar. Si, como ella decía, necesitaba estabilizarlo en una situación que pudiese soportar, tenía que dejarlo ir por las tardes a tomar el té en los rosales y escucharlo hablar de sus conversaciones, como si no supiese que en verdad nunca ocurrieron. La extraña tranquilidad que esas ocasiones le brindaban, mantenía la Maldición a raya, y Dobby era el más agradecido.

Los Aurores tampoco se hicieron esperar. Intentaron forzar las barreras, cortaron la red flú, cerraron el paso de escobas o lechuzas, y pusieron hechizos anti-Aparición y campos que deshacían los encantamientos desilusionadores. Obligaron a Harry a poner en práctica todo lo que sabía y más; encargó a Dobby del mantenimiento de la Mansión, reforzó escudos, llamó a Kreacher cuando necesitaban suministros, ordenó que no le contasen a nadie de esa situación, ni dijese algo del lugar o quiénes estaban ahí.

Hubo una ocasión en que un Auror joven logró colarse dentro, capturó a Draco desprevenido, en una de las salas de té, y le arrebató la varita. Él gimoteaba por la maldición punzante que le asestó para que se quedase quieto. Harry sólo recordaría la sangre ardiéndole en las venas, maldiciones y contra-maldiciones en la punta de la lengua, y pasar casi un día entero encerrado en un cuarto, negándose a ver o hablar con él, intentando no recordar el momento exacto en que los ojos del muchacho perdieron el brillo.

Tuvo que ser más severo desde ese día.

—Hazlo. Nadie entra, nadie sale, sólo tú. No existiremos para el resto del mundo —Ordenó a Dobby poco después, cuando el elfo le contó sobre una protección especial de la Mansión Malfoy, para tiempos oscuros, que los sacaba de cualquier forma de rastreo mágica o muggle, y no permitía a más de una persona (o criatura, para el caso) ir y volver. El elfo se la pasaba siendo invisible, tenía magia que no necesitaba varita y sabía cuáles eran las necesidades en la Mansión, así que no había mejor opción para ellos.

Era el primero de agosto del 2006 cuando Harry se sentó en el patio y observó el cielo oscurecerse, por el efecto de la barrera que los encerró a él y Draco. También fue cuando dejó de prestar atención a las noticias del mundo exterior que Dobby podía brindarle, acerca de la búsqueda de Malfoy que continuaba, los informes de él como presunto criminal, reacciones de los Weasley ante los hechos. Lo que más lamentaba, sin duda alguna, era el nunca habérselo contado a Ron, la inseguridad que sentía al recordar la expresión serena de Hermione cuando hablaba de la cacería de ex Mortífagos, y que para ese día, ya tendrían a su primer hijo, del que no sabía absolutamente nada.

No podía decirse que tenía una rutina allí dentro. Existían días que eran mejores que otros, algunos que prefería olvidar, varios que le sacaban una sonrisa y le hacían pensar que, a pesar de todo lo que constituía, hacía lo correcto.

La Maldición, como había dicho Hermione, no dejó de surtir efecto.

Una mañana, podía desayunar con Draco de cara a uno de los ventanales que daban al patio, arrastrarlo a un partido de Quidditch improvisado sobre el techo de la Mansión como campo, alejándolo de los libros y estudios que se hacía por su condición, y horas más tarde, Draco se retorcería cuando los cortes se reabrieran en otro lugar, y la Maldición brotaría al mismo tiempo que su angustia. Entonces Harry tendría que enfrentarla, mostrarle que no era el enemigo, y colarse al vórtice del torbellino oscuro que era Malfoy, para sostenerlo y susurrar cuanto hechizo sanador se sabía, hasta que la Maldición lo dejase en paz, o el dolor fuese demasiado para soportarlo y se rindiese a este. Ninguna poción surtía efecto, los encantamientos no eran duraderos, y él se quedó sin ideas más rápido de lo que admitiría alguna vez.

Tenía días en que se despertaba en la cama de Draco, y no podía recodar si se quedó dormido por cuidarlo o si pasó algo, e intentaba jugar con su cabello rubio, cada vez más largo y regular, sin hacer que reaccionase también. Eran los días en que paseaban por la laguna, sujetándose de la mano o el hombro del otro, por lo irregular del terreno, o Harry se le colgaba de un brazo, y se podían sentar en la orilla, y Draco apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro y le hablaba de una niñez que nunca se imaginó que habría vivido, mientras hacía levitar piedras que saltaban sobre la superficie del agua, con las que hacían absurdas competencias de quien las rebotaba más lejos con magia no verbal.

Fue en uno de esos días en que lo besó por primera vez. Al borde de la laguna, recordaba estar contento con esos ojos grises y brillantes que lo miraban al contarle de recuerdos de sus travesuras, y de pronto, Draco se había callado, ladeaba la cabeza, y lo observaba con una cuestión silenciosa que intentaba descubrir por qué no dejaba de observarlo del modo en que lo hacía, y Harry sólo pudo inclinarse hacia él, pidiendo algo que ni siquiera sabía qué era. Apenas un roce, una presión ligera. Se apartó de inmediato, como si quemase, y Draco tenía los ojos muy abiertos. Todo el cuerpo le cosquilleaba con una sensación que lo incitaba a reírse, y cuando las comisuras de sus labios estaban por alzarse, sintió la presión de otro beso en una de las orillas, tímido, una especie de invitación o de pregunta, una forma de pedirle permiso.

Un permiso que otorgó, si tenía que ser sincero.

Algo cambió desde entonces, a pesar de que él se rehusase a pensarlo demasiado. Lo notaba algunas veces, en esos días en que se tumbaban sobre una alfombra, o se apretujaban en un sillón que no fue pensado para dos personas, y Draco le leería un libro del que entendía poco o nada, al tiempo que Harry luchaba por contener las ganas de besarle el cuello y sentir la vibración de la garganta con cada palabra, hasta que cedía, lo hacía, y la lectura quedaba olvidada, porque había descubierto que tenía un punto de cosquillas en esa zona, y era divertido fastidiarlo. Olvidarse de lo que los tenía ahí, al menos, por un rato.

También existían de esos en los que Harry extrañaba a los Weasley y se sentaba en un punto al azar del patio, y Draco aparecía cuando menos lo esperaba, tendiéndole una taza de té y sin decirle una palabra, hasta que se aferraba a una de sus mangas y lo jalaba para que se sentase junto a él y lo dejase acurrucarse en su hombro. Algo similar ocurría cuando uno de los dos tenía pesadillas sobre la guerra, o uno de los recuerdos más recientes, que asociaban a la Maldición.

Discutían mucho, y seguido, además. Harry intentaba, en vano, que no pasase tanto tiempo con el inferius, que se diese cuenta de lo que pasaba, de lo que era. A Draco le molestaba cuando le impedía salir, cuando le recordaba que los Aurores lo buscaban, y él le gritaba que no iba a pasar el resto de su vida encerrado; había insultos, maldiciones que no daban al otro porque en verdad no pensaban lastimarse, objetos que se rompían, y luego cada quien se iba por su lado, enfurruñados.

Y aunque Draco tuviese preguntas sobre la Maldición que no podía contestar, porque no se sentía listo para aceptar que la responsable era quien era, y Harry no entendía ni la mitad de las cosas por las que había pasado durante los últimos años, de algún modo, terminaban en la sala de té predilecta que hicieron suya meses atrás, y después de un silencio y varias miradas indiscretas, la conversación fluía sola.

La siguiente vez que el _sujeto_ salió, fue uno de esos días en los que el dolor enloquecía a Draco, y la Maldición se expandía y replegaba en su cuerpo. Habían peleado, por lo que Harry estuvo muy lejos para llegar a tiempo cuando se hizo la hora de que los cortes se reabrieran, y cuando lo alcanzó, no esperaba encontrarse a Draco sentado en el suelo, imperturbable a pesar de la sangre de las heridas frescas, con ojos negros fijos en el piso, y un aura extraña que se desvanecía en torno a él conforme la observaba. No duró mucho, y durmió varias horas después.

Pero se hizo más frecuente. De a poco, casi imperceptiblemente; al comienzo, inexpresivo, de ojos fríos y calculadores, no representaba ningún peligro. Luego comenzó a ser un efecto más duradero, y Harry no sabía qué más hacer, aparte de mantenerse cerca cuando él miraba un punto fijo en la nada y se decantaba por no hablarle a través de la conexión mental. Al demorar un día completo en volver a ser Draco, el _sujeto_ empezaba a hablar, a moverse.

Lo estaba perdiendo, y lo sabía.

Harry fue más insistente por aquel entonces. También fue la época en que Draco, que le pedía siempre que le explicase cuánto tiempo estuvo 'fuera' y qué hizo en ese estado, comenzó a preguntarle qué haría, si se iría. Él siempre decía que se quedaría y fingía no notar el alivio en su expresión al oírlo.

Nunca le preguntó por qué lo hacía, ni él sintió la necesidad de hacerle una aclaración directa. Tenía la impresión de que, cuando alguno era atacado por una duda, sólo tenía que encontrar la mirada del otro, y allí, de alguna manera, se resolvería todo.

Era un pensamiento cursi e ingenuo de su parte, por supuesto.

Unos días después de haberse cumplido dos años desde la reclusión en la Mansión, el _sujeto_ estuvo fuera casi una semana, y adoptó la mayoría de las actitudes que el verdadero Draco tenía con él. Harry se estremecía por el tacto frío y ajeno, y en una ocasión, se percató a tiempo de que intentaba usar legeremancia en él para obligarlo a mantenerse tranquilo. Lo odió por eso. Cuando Draco estuvo de vuelta y lo hablaron, su respuesta fue concisa.

— _Tal vez ya sea tiempo de que te vayas._

Harry recordaría haberse enojado lo suficiente para lanzarle una maldición punzante, y luego sentirse culpable por horas, incluso mucho más del tiempo que le tomó a él recuperarse del dolor y perdonarlo.

Pero no dejó de empeorar. La Maldición lo consumía, y aunque no decía nada, Harry sabía que tenía que ser un proceso doloroso, lo veía en la manera en que se quedaba sin aliento en momentos inesperados, sin razón aparente, y en cómo apretaba los párpados de pronto, obligándose a respirar por la boca unos segundos.

Podía estar recostado sobre Draco, en el patio, diciéndole cuánto le fastidiaba tener que estirarse siempre para llegar a sus labios, y de repente, él intentaba apartarlo, porque la materia de la Maldición brotaba y lo envolvía, y cuando se fijaba, tenía los ojos negros y tocarlo le producía nauseas. El _sujeto_ no cambió su trato con él, a pesar de eso.

Al menos, no al principio.


	4. IV

La primera vez que Harry vio una parte de la verdadera magnitud del poder que ostentaba la Maldición, podría decirse que fue debido a su conocida terquedad. El _sujeto_ llevaba cuatro días 'afuera', él estaba harto, se encontraron en la sala de té, y cuando intentó tocarle la mejilla, Harry estalló y lo empujó, y le gritó, exigiéndole que regresara a Draco, al _verdadero_ Draco.

El _sujeto_ se hizo el desentendido. Hizo ademán de sujetarle las manos, detenerlo, calmarlo. Harry detestó cada segundo, cada intento.

Lo apuntó con la varita y lo amenazó. Ojos negros se fijaron en él, sus palabras fueron claras, sencillas.

—No quieres hacerlo, baja eso.

Y él no lo hizo. Más tarde, sólo recordaría oscuridad y frío, y batallar con la sensación de vacío que producía la compulsión. Dobby le había contado, cuando lo llamó, que estuvo casi una semana bajo el efecto de la Maldición, y Draco aún no regresaba.

— _Tal vez me esté convirtiendo en eso y ya no pueda detenerme_ —Le había dicho, cuando estuvo de vuelta, con el rostro hundido entre las manos. Él no esperaba una disculpa por la compulsión, porque sabía que no llegaría y no era culpable, pero aquello, la expresión desdicha que puso en cuanto lo supo, la manera en que se alejó, rehuyó de su tacto, de su presencia, su mirada, fue lo que necesitaba para saber que todo se les escapaba de las manos a ambos—, _tendrías que irte si eso pasa._

Pero, de nuevo, Harry era terco, y si hubiese temido a la compulsión, no habría enfrentado a un mago tenebroso que repartía Imperius a su antojo. Él se quedaba porque quería, porque era lo correcto, porque Draco lo necesitaba. Y en algún punto, del que ni siquiera era consciente, también por mucho más, por un barullo de emociones que se abrían a sus pies igual que un abismo, del que desconocía el fondo, y solía preferir no pensar en eso.

Con la frecuencia con que el _sujeto_ salía, tuvo más de una oportunidad de encararlo. Intentó hablarle como si fuese una persona, volver a atacarlo, lastimarlo para que dejase en paz a Draco.

Una vez, le arrebató la varita y la escondió, guardándola en una caja bajo llave en el despacho principal, y Harry le dio un puñetazo que hizo notar su crianza muggle, y por el que luego se disculpó con el verdadero Draco, que se sorprendió por el moretón y el dolor que sentía. Cuando quiso recuperar su varita, fue arrastrado tres veces por la Maldición y puesto bajo el efecto de la compulsión por horas, días enteros, atrapado en su cabeza, desesperado por deshacerse de la falsa tranquilidad que le profesaba.

—Eres mi tesoro, lo más valioso en esta casa, y los tesoros se guardan —Le dijo el _sujeto_ en una ocasión, en voz baja, cuando logró atraparlo entre los brazos deformes y oscuros de la magia negra.

Cuando Draco estaba _dentro_ y el sujeto _fuera_ , la Maldición todavía reabría los cortes cada doce horas, pero él no gritaba ni se retorcía, sanaban rápido y la cantidad de sangre era menor. Cuando volvía, le escuchó decir una vez, el dolor también lo hacía, y del poco tiempo que tenía con Draco, al menos la mitad era viéndolo sufrir. Y eso también lo odiaba.

Una noche, después de un intento fallido de usar legeremancia en la cabeza del _sujeto_ , se encerró en el cuarto que había tomado como suyo, y se dejó caer sobre la cama, la cara enterrada en la almohada. Los ojos le escocían, la garganta le raspaba, el pecho dolía.

El _sujeto_ estaba a punto de cumplir un mes _afuera_. Draco no daba señales de estar por volver, y las barreras de oclumancia en su cabeza eran lo bastante resistentes para que pudiese sentir los golpes fantasmales de dar contra ella y rebotar hacia afuera.

Él estaba encerrado en su celda, y nada lo hacía salir, no por completo. Harry había creído, ingenuamente, que su compañía lo haría salir poco a poco, que no necesitaba tener prisas, que Draco lo encontraría motivo suficiente para volver por sí mismo, para encontrar el camino hacia él, a través del desastre que era todo lo demás que los rodeaba.

Y no era así.

—¿Señor Harry? —La vocecilla chillona de Dobby sólo lo forzó a reprimir un sollozo, que no tardó mucho más en escapársele, y se fundió más con el colchón, avergonzado de que el elfo tuviese que enterarse de lo que pensaba o sentía.

Harry lo ignoró y lloró hasta quedarse dormido, el elfo no lo interrumpió. Al día siguiente, el _sujeto_ tenía una actitud extraña, intentaba acorralarlo con preguntas sobre si estaba bien, y cuando le dirigía una mirada hosca y dura, en lugar de molestarse o burlarse, parecía herido. Y cuando creía que era Draco, de vuelta, las pestañas se agitaban sobre ojos que eran negros y el _sujeto_ se rendía. Y dolía más.

No lo podía soportar más tiempo.

—Eso que es feo no rodea al amo tanto como antes —Le explicaba Dobby, desde todas partes y ninguna a la vez, una tarde en que se metió a la biblioteca para repasar la información que ya había leído mil veces y armar un plan, mientras el sujeto estaba en los rosales con el inferius—, está adentro, se queda _más adentro_ , no debe gustarle mucho salir. Cuando el amo se comporta raro, eso que es feo se concentra en torno a su cabeza, Dobby puede verlo, porque los elfos podemos ver las corrientes de magia. Cuando el amo vuelve a la normalidad, eso que es feo tiene que expandirse por su cuerpo y deja su cabeza más despejada, y ahí, el señor Harry podría entrar, Dobby está seguro.

—Sí, pero ya lleva un mes así y no ha cambiado —Replicó, cansado, dejándose caer sobre la silla, junto a una mesa alargada y repleta de tallados, que poco podían importarle.

—Dobby cree que eso que es feo intenta separarse del amo.

Harry frunció el ceño. Se forzó a alzar la cabeza, colocando los codos en la mesa y la barbilla en las palmas, y prestó atención.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Cuando Dobby ve al amo, hay tres corrientes de magia —Puntualizó, despacio—; la que Dobby sabe que es eso feo, la que es del cuerpo del amo, afectada por lo que le hicieron, y la que es del amo Draco de verdad. Eso que es feo ha estado aislándose, parece despegarse del cuerpo, y la energía del amo Draco es más fuerte cuando está viendo al señor Harry.

Tenía que reconocer no entendía. Dejó caer la cabeza otra vez.

—Dobby ha pensado, si le permite el señor Harry decirlo —Hizo un gesto vago con una mano, que el elfo había aprendido a identificar como su manera de darle permiso—, que la energía del amo Draco podía superponerse a eso que es feo.

Bueno, el tema volvía a interesarle.

—A ver, dime cómo sería eso. ¿Se lo podemos quitar? ¿la Maldición se revierte?

—No, señor Harry, Dobby lo siente, pero Dobby nunca ha sabido que algo así de fuerte se revierta —Emitió un sonido frustrado, mitad lloriqueo, y elfo aguardó a que su protesta infantil terminase para continuar—. Dobby sabe que los magos tienen conceptos de magia negra, aunque para los elfos toda la magia es igual, y algunos humanos se adaptan a lo que Dobby sabe que son Artes Oscuras. La buena familia que ha servido Dobby practican Artes Oscuras desde muy jóvenes, el amo Draco fue instruido aquí mismo, a Dobby se lo dijeron los otros elfos que ya no están. Eso que es feo es una magia oscura, para un humano, y la energía del amo Draco está más adaptada a ese tipo de magia que otros humanos.

—No estoy muy seguro de estar entendiendo, Dobby…

—¡Dobby lo siente, Dobby intentará explicarlo mejor al señor Harry! —Chilló, y podría jurar que se jalaba las orejas donde fuera que estuviese, desde que se había convertido en su único escape, porque le prohibió castigarse—. Eso que es feo es demasiado fuerte para mantenerse quieto y sin usar, Dobby diría que es como contener el aire, y Dobby sabe que eso no es posible. Eso que es feo busca separarse y manejarse por su cuenta, y puede hacerlo porque es mucha energía. Si el amo Draco pudiese usar su propia magia para evitar que se fuera, Dobby cree que podría combinarlas, y así, eso que es feo, no lo obligaría a actuar raro, porque se quedaría en él como una parte más de su energía.

—¿No sería mejor sólo…dejar que _eso_ se fuera, que lo dejase? Draco volvería a la normalidad, ¿o no?

—Dobby lo siente —Repitió, y Harry se abstuvo de rodar los ojos, sólo porque no quería hacer llorar al pobre elfo—, pero si eso que es feo lo deja ahora, el amo Draco no podría aguantarlo. La Maldición de los cortes y la sangre seguiría ahí, y sin eso feo, Dobby no cree que el amo sobreviva. Y eso que es feo, piensa Dobby, no sería bueno con el amo ni con el señor Harry cuando esté libre. Sobre todo con el amo.

—Así que —Recapituló, despacio, su mente era un torbellino de ideas que no terminaba de conciliar— Draco puede convertir esa energía a su magia, de algún modo, no…lo siento, Dobby, en serio creo que no estoy entendiendo. ¿Qué tendría que hacer para usar esa magia como suya?

—El amo Draco tendría que salir —Susurró—, _ella_ dijo al señor Harry que pudo hacer lo que hizo porque el amo Draco no se resistió. Si el amo se liberase, podría encarar a eso que es feo para retomar el control de su cuerpo. Será difícil para el amo, y puede doler, pero Dobby está seguro de que es posible.

—¿Y todo ese poder…sería suyo?

De cierto modo, la idea de un Draco Malfoy extremadamente poderoso, no le gustaba tanto como cabría esperar. Si volvía, si el _verdadero Draco_ era el que regresaba en esa ocasión, no estaba seguro de cómo iba a reaccionar ni qué haría con el poder.

Harry sabía lo egoísta que era desear mantener al Draco que había conocido, cuando el real estaba ahí dentro, pero no podía evitarlo. Al menos, sabía que él no enloquecería de poder y ambición.

—El poder se usaría en mantenerlo vivo, a pesar de la Maldición, y tal vez en otras cosas, Dobby no cree que el amo lo pueda usar como magia normal, porque no sirve para eso —Harry asintió, a la vez que se tallaba los ojos y reprimía un bostezo, ¿cuánto tiempo quedaría antes de que estuviese de vuelta de los rosales?—. Dobby piensa que el señor Harry podría traer de regreso a su amo, entonces Dobby le estaría muy agradecido.

Ahí estaba el fallo en el plan. Él negó.

—No puedo traer de vuelta a Draco, Dobby, lo siento. No lo he hecho en todo este tiempo.

—El amo ha sido muy bueno desde que el señor Harry está con nosotros, tal vez sólo haya algo que el señor Harry todavía no ha hecho.

—Sí, puede ser.

Comenzaba a odiar los _tal vez._

Poco después, tendría que detener la planeación infructuosa por la llegada del _sujeto_ , que lo invitaba a dar un paseo. Él se rehusó y fingió que no se daba cuenta de su presencia.

Odiaba la idea de que, en alguna parte, Draco estaba atrapado, luchando por salir, o aturdido, casi inconsciente, y por la estúpida invocación de sangre, era otro ser el que ocupaba su cuerpo. Sentía que se le revolvía el estómago ante la simple idea de que pretendiese acercarse a él como si fuese Draco, en realidad.

Y si quería que dejase de hacerlo, debía actuar pronto.

Una semana más tarde, Harry tendría un plan que no saldría bien. Lograría abrir la caja de varitas en el despacho, sacaría la suya, y sería interceptado por el _sujeto_ en un pasillo. Intentaría atacarlo. La Maldición lo cubriría con una barrera oscura, no lo lastimaría en respuesta, pero lo siguiente que sabría era que colgaba de cabeza y su varita era arrojada a las llamas de una chimenea, el olor a madera quemada inundando el lugar casi de inmediato.

El _sujeto_ lo dejó ir, incluso después de que le hubiese dado una bofetada por quemar su varita.

—Ahora estás molesto, tesoro, pero ya verás que lo hago por ti, para que no hagas nada imprudente de lo que te puedas arrepentir después. Afuera no estás a salvo. Sin mí, no estás a salvo —Le dijo con calma, y si no le dio otro golpe, fue sólo porque se apartó y él tenía la esperanza de que Draco volviese pronto, y no quería que se encontrase su rostro magullado al regresar, de nuevo.

* * *

Ahora, alrededor de dos meses y medio después, Harry tenía otro plan, uno real, estructurado con la ayuda de Dobby, noches en vela y el esfuerzo de no apartarse del contacto del _sujeto_ , sin importar cuánto lo odiase.

Desde que se quedó sin varita y el _sujeto_ intentó adormecerlo con la compulsión, cayó en cuenta de que no podía continuar esa rutina. Estaba tomando el camino que no era.

Mantuvo el perfil bajo, las respuestas suaves, las miradas sutiles. Nada de rehuir, nada de insultar, nada de atacar. Dejaba que lo besara cuando quería besarlo, que intentara satisfacerlo con algún capricho, y luego se encerraba en su habitación y se obligaba a no vomitar por la sensación que le dejaba el tacto helado en la piel, los escalofríos, el peso frío instalado en su estómago. Se había comportado justo como la compulsión se lo hubiese exigido, tal y como el _sujeto_ quería. Lo había hecho todo.

Por supuesto que su plan no dejaba de ser algo gryffindoresco, le recordaba la impulsividad de su adolescencia, y si tenía que ser sincero, podía tener resultados nefastos. Se basaba en algo sencillo, un detalle que él reconocería a distancia:

_Los ojos de Draco._

Negros si era el _sujeto_ , grises si volvía; no había error allí. Pero el día en que tiró su varita el fuego, después de haberlo golpeado, se lanzó junto a la chimenea y se quemó los dedos al intentar, en vano, sacarla, y por un mínimo instante, cuando el _sujeto_ lo había hecho apartarse de las llamaradas, Harry había notado el gris en el iris.

Y aquello era todo lo que necesitaba.

Alcanzó el recibidor sin prisas. Llevaba la túnica verde que sabía que le agradaba más, porque había sido suya y se la dio, cuando aún era Draco, por cómo le quedaba. Se dejó dar una vuelta y besar la mejilla, y se volvió a enganchar a su brazo para ser guiado, como si no llevase tiempo suficiente en la Mansión para reconocer el camino. Al _sujeto_ tampoco le gustaba que deambulase por su cuenta, en especial después de que se hubiese colado al despacho que solía pertenecer a Lucius y hubiese visto una colección expuesta de objetos oscuros; no hablaban del tema, por supuesto.

Los pobres pavos albinos degollados y despellejados, que sufrieron el último despliegue de la Maldición, habían sido removidos del patio, y el césped estaba limpio y húmedo bajo sus zapatos, así que no se molestaron en tomar una ruta corta hacia la laguna de los Malfoy. De reojo, Harry observó en dirección a los rosales. Todavía se sorprendía de saber que el inferius continuaba ahí, después de haber sobrevivido a una quemadura de la mitad de la cara, cuello y hombros, y que Draco, en uno de sus momentos de desesperación, donde se comportaba como si no supiese lo que hacía, le volviese a coser la piel y a sanar un poco.

Caminaron despacio, Harry asentía a lo poco que el _sujeto_ le mencionaba, y cuando era necesario, soltaba una frase breve que sonaba agradable o monosílabos. Al llegar, le colocó una manta en el suelo para que pudiese sentarse junto a la orilla sin ensuciarse, y cuando estaba seguro de que tendría que optar por otro plan, sintió un tacto frío bajo la barbilla y su cabeza fue levantada.

Se obligó a no apretar los párpados cuando encontró una mirada opaca, que lo observaba desde arriba. El _sujeto_ estaba inclinado sobre él, la legeremancia que brotaba de la Maldición, de forma natural, era un roce fantasmal que le envolvía la cabeza y tanteaba, y Harry vació su mente de cualquier pensamiento negativo que pudiese tener hacia él, en cambio, intentó pensar en lo linda que era la laguna cuando estaba limpia, y en estar contento de tomar aire fresco. Aquello debió convencerlo.

—Sólo por esta vez, si tienes cuidado —Le habló, en voz baja. Harry no sabía qué esperar cuando deslizó una varita hacia él, los dedos liberándola, la madera expuesta; quizás creyó que se la arrebataría apenas hiciese ademán de sujetarla, o que pondría alguna condición que le haría revolver el estómago, así que esperó—. Está bien, tesoro, tómala.

Extendió una mano, vacilante, y se apropió de la varita antes de que pudiese cambiar de opinión. El _sujeto_ no lo hizo, por suerte. Sonreía, era una sonrisa débil y ladeada, y le dejaba mal sabor de boca cuando lo miraba así, sin ser el verdadero Draco.

—¿Competimos? —Con un giro de muñeca, otra varita se escabulló desde una de las mangas de su túnica, y llegó a su mano—. Te daré ventaja por tu falta de práctica, si quieres.

Él negó.

—Los Gryffindor preferimos el juego justo.

El comentario debió divertirlo, porque se sentó a un lado, sin preocuparse de la tierra semi humedecida, y se relajó cuando comenzaron a realizar florituras. Tenía la impresión de que el _sujeto_ conservaba recuerdos que debían pertenecer al Draco real, por el modo en que a veces reaccionaba o lo que le contestaba. Era una buena noticia, si resultaba cierto.

La varita se sentía extraña en su mano; no era una madera ni un núcleo que lo hubiese escogido o le debiese algún tipo de lealtad, era más larga a lo que acostumbraba utilizar, y su mano algo más pequeña de lo que debería para ese grosor. Aun así, no era la primera vez que usaba una varita ajena, y en poco tiempo, conseguía levitar las piedras sin una palabra y hacerlas rebotar sobre el agua, como si fuese cosa de todos los días.

—Deberíamos hacer una apuesta —Dejó caer después de algunos minutos, cuando estaba claro que sus capacidades mágicas permanecían, más o menos, intactas.

El _sujeto_ ladeó la cabeza hacia él. No era la reacción que esperaba.

—A menos que te dé miedo perder —Intentó pinchar el lado competitivo que sabía que, de haber adoptado las conductas de Draco Malfoy, debía poseer.

Supo que había funcionado cuando percibió, más de lo que vio, la ligera tensión que se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

—No me da miedo nada, tesoro —Le replicó, en un susurro contenido, y de haber sido otra situación, de haber sido quien pretendía, Harry lo hubiese encontrado lo bastante divertido como para seguir molestándolo. Calló por esa vez. Después de un momento, de consideración, supuso, él le prestó su completa atención—. ¿Qué estás intentando conseguir ahora?

Bueno, no es como que él hubiese esperado que fuese un crédulo. La varita se balanceaba entre su índice y medio, y no necesitaba que alguien le dijese lo rápido que podía cambiar el agarre y lo fácil que era pronunciar un hechizo, sobre todo con la escasa distancia entre ambos.

—Si hay algo que quieres, me lo puedes pedir, pero si intentas engañarme…

El _sujeto_ dejó las palabras en el aire, rozaba el pulgar contra la madera; lo había visto, antes, usar ese gesto cuando se preparaba para apuntar.

—Sólo me aburro —Le aseguró, en el tono más calmado que podía usar.

—¿Ya no quieres estar aquí, tesoro?

No iba a caer. Sabía lo mucho que odiaría que le dijera que no, y más aún, que no quería estar con _él_.

En el último intento de salir por su cuenta del control que tenía impuesto, la Maldición se había desplegado en forma humanoide y había dado con él. Fue arrastrado de regreso al interior de la Mansión, desde un escondite que encontró en el patio, y el _sujeto_ lo encerró por varios días en el cuarto, con acceso sólo al baño y vestidor. La compulsión fueron olas difíciles de soportar, una tras otra, golpeando a niveles y con fuerzas variadas, y si se concentraba, aunque fuese un poco, en otra tarea, quedaba atrapado por el hechizo y su mente se vaciaba.

No tenía pensado volver a pasar por esa experiencia. Esta era la última idea que tenía para sacar a Draco y a él de ahí, o en verdad tendría que considerar salir solo.

Y no quería hacerlo.

—¿Por qué no querría?

De reojo, notó la media sonrisa del _sujeto_.

—Sí, yo me pregunto lo mismo —Asintió. El agarre en la varita se relajaba, tal vez sí era más crédulo de lo que aparentaba—. ¿Qué quieres apostar?

—El que pueda hacer algo más impresionante con lo que hay en la laguna y la varita, gana, y tiene que…cocinar —Se le ocurrió a último momento, por lo que se encogió de hombros. El otro arrugaba la nariz, un gesto más que fue copiado de Draco.

—¿Magia con agua?

—¿No puedes?

—No lo he intentado —Corrigió, cuidadoso. Harry tenía que contener una sonrisa, porque sabía que se vería demasiado malicioso si la mostraba.

—Tú te pones en aquel lado de la laguna, y yo me quedo aquí, así no me haces trampa y copias mis ideas. Tenemos, uhm, ¿diez minutos?

—Cinco, diez es demasiado — _No te puedo dejar tanto tiempo con una varita en la mano_ , parecía decir, y tenía razón, tuvo que aceptarlo—. ¿Por qué me tengo que mover yo?

—Porque yo soy tu tesoro y no me quiero mover.

Sonrió ampliamente, tenso. El sujeto masculló algún tipo de maldición y se puso de pie, le revolvió el cabello al empezar a caminar por el borde de la laguna. Harry siguió sus movimientos con la mirada hasta que estuvo por llegar al lado opuesto en el que se encontraba él.

Comenzó a realizar florituras vagas, un repaso de hechizos que se sabía, de los más básicos, como si estuviese haciendo pruebas.

—Dobby —Llamó, sin mover los labios más de lo necesario, y con los dientes apretados. El plop fue apenas perceptible—, ¿él te puede escuchar o ver?

—No en este momento, señor Harry, a menos que le ordene a Dobby mostrarse.

—Yo te ordeno que no te muestres a él —Más le valía prevenir. Percibió el sonido afirmativo y agudo del elfo, cuando le avisaba que acataría su orden, como si fuese el verdadero amo—. Necesito que hagas algo impresionante con tu magia en un rato, con lo que hay en la laguna, ¿crees que podrías?

—Lo que sea que el señor Harry quiera, Dobby lo hará.

—Tiene que ser lo bastante increíble para distraerlo, ¿bien? Algo que haga que no aparte la mirada del agua por unos momentos.

—Dobby puede hacerlo. ¿El señor Harry estará bien? ¿qué más puede hacer Dobby?

Él apretó los labios un momento. Aún no sacudía ni una gota de agua, y al otro lado de la laguna, el sujeto miraba la superficie líquida con una expresión aburrida, jugueteaba con la varita entre los dedos; si tenía una idea o lo dejaría ganar, no podía estar seguro.

De pronto, como si hubiese sentido su mirada, alzó la cabeza hacia él. Harry improvisó un movimiento que levantó una hilera de agua, la retorció, y luego perdió el control y cayó con un plash y lo salpicó. Se encogió de hombros después, y el sujeto volvió a desviar su atención.

—Estaré bien —Contestó al elfo, tras unos segundos—, sólo tienes que asegurarte de distraerlo un momento.

—¿El señor Harry está seguro de querer hacerlo?

—Puede que no sea un buen plan, pero es el único que tenemos.

Dobby no preguntó nada más. Cuando el tiempo estipulado se acabó, el _sujeto_ regresó a su lado de la laguna y se sentó, observándolo con un claro desafío a que lo impresionase.

Harry aferró la varita y se preguntó qué hacer para simular un hechizo, o cómo el elfo sabría que era el momento en que necesitaba su ayuda, si no se lo había dicho.

No tuvo complicaciones. Dobby debió interpretarlo por su cuenta, y apenas la superficie se agitó, le tocó concentrarse en realizar florituras al azar, de encantamientos que apenas recordaba del colegio.

Una masa de agua flotó hasta estar, al menos, metro y medio por encima de la laguna, y adquirió la forma de una réplica más pequeña de esta misma. Dentro, los peces continuaban moviéndose, ajenos al cambio, y en la parte de abajo, las plantas todavía emergían desde un punto que era tierra falsa. Encima, el propio líquido dibujó una silueta humana para hacer parecer que alguien nadaba allí.

Tenía que darle algo más de crédito a los elfos domésticos a partir de ese día. Mientras observaban, látigos de agua se desplegaron desde la laguna y se movieron hacia ellos, para conformar bobinas que los envolvían en paredes de agua, peces y algas. Vio que el _sujeto_ extendía una mano para tocar un pez, que huía del contacto, y supo que era la oportunidad perfecta.

Tenía el rostro girado en la dirección opuesta a la suya, Harry apuntó directo a la parte posterior de la cabeza. Pensaba en un petrificus, en aturdirlo, en asegurarse de que no pudiese reaccionar después de ese punto.

No fue lo bastante rápido. En cuestión de un parpadeo, le había quitado la varita con un expelliarmus, pero salía despedido hacia atrás, empujado por uno de los brazos oscuros que la Maldición le hacía brotar desde la espalda. Su propia varita se le resbalaba entre los dedos y rodaba fuera del alcance, salpicó cuando cayó en el agua, a la orilla de la laguna, y se hundió unos centímetros.

El brazo de la Maldición lo presionó contra el suelo. Le sostenía desde el cuello y hombros hasta el abdomen, los codos y antebrazos estaban atrapados bajo el resto de su peso. Cuando emitió un débil quejido, el agarre dejó de asfixiarlo, pero no se aflojó lo suficiente para que tuviese una vía de escape.

—Harry, tesoro —El sujeto se inclinó por encima de él, después de haber recuperado la varita. Más que enojado, lucía cansado—, ¿es en serio? ¿un expelliarmus? Eres más listo que eso, pude haberte matado.

No le contestó. Al notarlo, él se acercó más, los ojos negros buscaban alguna lesión por el empujón, el cabello rubio, ahora más largo, le caía igual que una cascada blanquecina hacia abajo y casi lo rozaba.

—¿Tengo que ponerte bajo compulsión otra vez? —Frunció el ceño, de un modo apenas perceptible—. No te quiero encerrar de nuevo.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no soltarle un "pues no lo hagas" y escupirle, porque era consciente de que la ley de gravedad no estaba a su favor, en esa posición. El _sujeto_ emitía un débil "hm" al pensar en lo que haría por su más reciente intento de hacerse con el control.

Y estaba bien, muy bien, porque era justo lo que necesitaba.

—Lo- siento —Fingió una voz lastimera, medio ahogada. El agarre de la Maldición aflojó más; tendría que saber que era una mala idea, que no podía ablandarse tanto con él—, no quise hacerlo, en serio.

—Dime una buena razón por la que debería creerte ahora, y no ponerte bajo la compulsión, tesoro. Mirándome a los ojos —Sabía que lo pediría, era su forma de asegurarse de que le pondría la compulsión sí o sí, y nada de lo que dijese, podría cambiarlo si le daba el tiempo suficiente para actuar.

Harry levantó la mirada despacio, hacia los ojos negros y sin brillo. Años atrás, había tenido que practicar este tipo de magia con un par de ojos que se le parecían mucho a los que observaba en ese instante. La legeremancia era un tacto suave, nada intrusivo todavía, que buscaba el punto débil por el que hacer la abertura. El _sujeto_ no lo lastimaba, nunca lo hacía en ese sentido.

—Es- es que- —Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire; acababa de dar con la forma de entrar, la magia era un desliz fantasmal y cosquilleante en un lado de su cabeza. Se obligó a no apartar la mirada, y se aclaró la garganta para que la voz no le temblase—. _Legeremens_.

El _sujeto_ se echó hacia atrás por reflejo, pero era tarde. Estuvieron muy cerca, la conexión entre los dos abierta en ambas direcciones. La entrada disponible, aún sin varita, si empujaba lo suficiente.

Y él, en particular, nunca había sido muy cuidadoso cuando se metía a otra cabeza.

Un tirón se lo llevó hacia adelante, no a su cuerpo, mas sí a lo que en verdad le importaba que se moviese en ese momento. Fue igual que atravesar una superficie densa, gelatinosa, que lo dejó sin respiración y desorientado por unos instantes. Los escudos de la Oclumancia eran demasiado resistentes, protecciones duras, se sentían como alambres de púas que enviaban dolores fantasmales por el resto de su cuerpo, una punzada en la sien, un latigazo en la espalda.

Se obligó a continuar empujando, se imaginaba el movimiento de las manos, la fuerza en los brazos. Se había metido a la cabeza de Snape una vez, incluso si fue sólo a la zona más superficial; por Merlín, aquello no era una tarea imposible. Empujó, empujó, lo forzó, se aguantó el dolor al que reaccionaba su cabeza cuando la magia estaba mal empleada, y empujó más.

Supo que había superado la parte más difícil cuando se encontró con un destello de luz y pudo respirar con tranquilidad. _Estaba dentro_.

Y era vacío, todo blanco y sin recuerdos de ningún tipo. No sólo las protecciones, al parecer, sino toda su cabeza, se había transformado en algo extraño, diferente a cualquiera que hubiese visitado o de la que hubiese sabido.

Le llevó un momento reconocer que se trataba de una especie de construcción. Tuvo la absurda impresión de estar de vuelta en el andén blanco, donde sólo tenía que esperar al fantasma de Dumbledore, pero allí no había mentores muertos con los que pudiese hablar para sentirse más confiado, sólo un extenso pasillo que no venía ni iba a ningún lugar, y dos puertas paralelas, que se confundían con las paredes sin color.

Harry se detuvo en medio de ambas, consciente de que mantenía la sensación de poseer un cuerpo allí dentro, y alternó la mirada entre una y la otra. No veía diferencia alguna.

Se fue hacia la derecha. No había pomo, así que sólo presionó la palma y empujó con cuidado, y se asomó.

Si tuviese que describirlo de algún modo, habría dicho que se encontró con una fotografía arruinada. La puerta conducía a un espacio indefinido, de tonos oscuros que ahora estaban desteñidos, y por todas partes, encontró aberturas, huecos de diferentes tamaños, lo que se veía como arañazos gigantes, líneas que hacían parecer que se trataba de un pedazo de papel cortado sin delicadeza. Lo que estaba bajo él y encima, suelo y techo, quiso creer, estaban tan desgarrados que eran poco más que hilos negros, mantenidos a la par por extraños motivos.

 _Roto_. Hermione no le mintió al respecto.

Cuando avanzó lo suficiente, con la impresión de que en verdad no se movía, lo vio. Apartado de los segmentos más dañados, estaba una cápsula amarilla y brillante, redonda. Caminó hacia allí y la tocó con la yema de los dedos.

No estaba seguro de qué esperaba. Las mentes eran diferentes, y alguien con esos escudos de oclumancia, bien podría haber puesto una trampa mortal alrededor de su celda, para asegurarse de que no sería molestado. Harry no creía que pudiese atravesar esas defensas de nuevo, se sentía demasiado débil sólo por entrar.

Así que, cuando la superficie de la cápsula se transparentó, lo menos que esperaba hallar era a Draco Malfoy. Cómodamente sentado en lo que podía ser considerado el suelo, con las piernas flexionadas contra el pecho, los brazos alrededor de las rodillas, y una vestimenta negra que le hacía pensar en el adolescente de dieciséis años que usaba trajes que no tenían sentido para él. No tenía el cabello trasquilado, como se veía cuando se reencontraron, ni tan largo como el sujeto, y su piel estaba libre de cualquiera de las cicatrices que Hermione y sus medimagos le hicieron al experimentar.

Estaba claro que era un Draco que se había aislado de todo eso, y aún se veía a sí mismo, de ese modo. No fue una sorpresa, entonces, que al levantar la mirada hacia él, frunciera el ceño.

—¿Potter?

—El mismo —Harry sabía que la voz acababa de temblarle y Draco lo observaba como si fuese a lanzarle un Avada ahí mismo, lo que quería creer imposible de realizar, pero incluso el tono desdeñoso e irritado con que lo pronunció, era mejor que el falso cuidado y devoción del _sujeto_ en que se convertía por la Maldición—. Hola, Malfoy, ¿cómo estás?

No era una pregunta inteligente, tuvo que reconocer. Draco hizo ademán de tocar la cápsula, y él supuso que era para que volviese a ocultarlo y pudiese continuar con su encierro pacífico, así que se apresuró a colocar ambas manos sobre la superficie, y recapturar su atención.

—Vine a buscarte —Le soltó, antes de que pudiese desvanecerse, o de que el valor lo abandonase a él y tuviese que tomarse un rato para considerar que aquello, de hecho, era una locura.

Draco frunció más el ceño.

—Regresa por donde llegaste y no vuelvas —Espetó, pasando la mano por la cápsula. Se oscureció lo suficiente para volver a taparlo, y no quedó ni rastro de su figura ni el lugar que ocupaba.

—No puedo hacer eso —Susurró, apoyando la frente contra la cápsula, de pronto, incluso más cansado por mantenerse ahí de lo que había estado cuando lo halló.

No hubo respuesta. Harry temió que entrase en una especie de sueño al estar encerrado, y que nada de lo que pudiese decir a partir de ese punto, cambiaría las cosas.

No quería que fuese así. No quería dejarlo; había tenido suficiente del _sujeto_ , y aunque sabía que el Draco con que convivió no era como el que estaba ahí dentro, ese era el real, el que tendría que estar _afuera_ , no otro. Y si ese, además, continuaba odiándolo, entonces él se tragaría el nudo en la garganta y se convencería de que estaba bien, porque al menos, era una decisión consciente y emociones verdaderas las que sentía.

_Incluso si dolía._

—Tienes que salir, Draco —Musitó con voz ahogada, y cuando se rio, el sonido se le hizo hueco, tembloroso—; sé que te debe sorprender, pero desde hace mucho que te llamo por tu nombre. No es lo único que ha cambiado, sólo lo que puedo contarte, creo que odiarías el resto. Lo que tienes que saber es que necesitas salir pronto, o vas a ser consumido por una Maldición, llevas mucho tiempo así, no tienes idea, tu cuerpo se mueve solo, hablas. A veces eres muy bueno conmigo —Se imaginó lo que significaría aquello para el antiguo Malfoy, lo terrible que sería, y casi encontró cierta diversión en la idea de que fuese lo que lo hiciese volver. Que no soportase haberlo tratado bien, haber estado así de cerca—, otras veces has intentado ponerme bajo Imperius, eso se parece un poco más a ti, pero sé que no lo harías. Quiero creer que no lo harías —Se corrigió a sí mismo, porque era cierto que a este Malfoy lo conocía mucho menos.

De nuevo, nada más que silencio lo recibió.

—Por favor, Draco, nunca te he pedido nada y te he salvado la vida. Y no lo hice para que me debieras algo, ni con la intención de ser recompensado, ni siquiera para quedar bien contigo. Siempre creí odiarte y siempre sentía miedo cuando estabas en peligro, y esas dos cosas juntas, no están muy bien, ¿sabes? Así que te odiaba más por preocuparme, pero me hubiese vuelto loco de culpa si algo te pasaba, tal vez incluso más que con otras personas, tal vez al mismo nivel que con Ron o Hermione.

Los _tal vez_ estaban de vuelta. Harry apretó los párpados un segundo, cuando sintió los ojos escocer, y carraspeó.

—Por favor, por favor, sal. Afuera no hay un mundo de ensueño del que puedas disfrutar, hay malentendidos, estamos en problemas, me vas a tener que soportar mientras intentamos resolverlos —Aclaró, a pesar de que no creía que sirviese para cambiar su negativa, sino para hacerla más firme—, es posible que volver te cause dolor, y lo lamento mucho. Pero te prometo, que si hay algo que yo pueda hacer para que duela menos, para que estés más cómodo allí afuera, lo haré. Y no me apartaré de ti hasta estar seguro de que puedes tener una vida tranquila, como te mereces, y si aún después de todo, no puedo conseguirlo para ti, seguiré buscando una forma, y me pasaré el resto de la vida evitando que vuelvas a esto, que necesites volver a encerrarte así.

Aún nada. Ya podía sentir las lágrimas que se agolpaban, el nudo que le cerraba la garganta.

—Ódiame si quieres, no va a cambiar algo. Incluso si no estabas afuera, conocí partes de tu vida que no pensé que pudieses experimentar; tus persecuciones de los pavos albinos y cuando se te perdían, jalar las orejas de los elfos de niño, tu madre cocinando sólo una vez al año, cuando era tu cumpleaños, de quiénes te llegaste a enamorar en el colegio, tu relación con Lucius. Todo me lo dijiste tú, todo eso y más, y ya no puedo pensar de ti de la misma forma en que lo hacía antes.

 _Nada_. Harry se dio un golpe sin fuerza en la cabeza contra la cápsula y volvió a apretar los párpados cuando un sollozo le sobrevino, y lo sacudió en silencio, mordiéndose el labio para reprimirlo.

—Sé que estás ahí, ya es hora de salir. No puedes pasarte toda la vida encerrado, no estás cambiando nada, las cosas siguen pasando afuera —Emitió un sonido frustrado sin proponérselo, y al no obtener reacción, le dio la espalda a la cápsula y se recostó en esta, deslizándose hacia abajo hasta quedar sentado sobre la imitación de suelo desgarrado—. Nada está bien allí, Draco, pero yo te acompañaría aún si todo empeora, el tiempo que sea, de la forma que necesites. Eso también te lo prometo.

Harry esperó. Y nada ocurrió.

Cuando tuvo que callar otro sollozo, flexionó las piernas para hacer de apoyo y hundió el rostro entre sus brazos, encima de las rodillas. El plan era inútil, nada funcionaba, nada lo sacaría de ahí.

Él no era suficiente motivo para hacerlo salir, volver.

_Nunca lo había sido._

Vería a Draco consumirse por la Maldición día a día, o tendría que abandonarlo. Y había algo en la idea de que Draco volviese, de que ganase una partida contra el _sujeto_ , y al abrir los ojos, se encontrase en una casa vacía y creyese que huyó de él, que le rompía el corazón. No podía hacerlo, apenas era capaz de pensarlo.

—No sabía que te habías hecho un Hufflepuff.

Cada músculo en su cuerpo se tensó en respuesta a esa voz. Lento, como si temiese que si era brusco, perdería el efecto y desaparecería, se irguió y giró la cabeza, y allí, del otro lado de la cápsula que había regresado a ser translúcida, Draco lo observaba, sentado todavía y apoyado de espaldas en la barrera, a poca distancia de donde se encontraba. Al igual que Harry, sólo su rostro daba hacia él.

—Estás llorando —Obvió, con el ceño todavía un poco fruncido—, nunca te había visto llorar. Uno normalmente cree que los salvadores no lloran.

—Sí lo hago —Asintió varias veces, desesperado porque su interés no se fuese a perder, porque no fuese una ilusión, y se talló los ojos sin cuidado por debajo de las gafas, dejándolas torcidas—, lloro mucho más de lo que crees últimamente.

Malfoy arrugó la nariz. Él quería reír, pero también quería llorar más, y cuando no supo a qué impulso obedecer, soltó un ruidito quebradizo, que le ganó otra mirada larga y concienzuda, y un momento de silencio.

—Déjame en paz, Potter —Soltó, aunque su tono no era tan duro. Sonaba más cansado que enfadado, y aquel era un terreno que sí podía reconocer—, no vale la pena salir. Ni me necesitan, ni yo lo necesito.

—Claro que sí.

Él negó. Harry deseó que sí se pudiesen lanzar hechizos ahí dentro, sólo para maldecirlo por haber dicho la mayor estupidez que le había soltado en años.

—Qué te importa —Estaba claro que intentaba volver a la actitud desdeñosa, a juzgar, a minimizarlo; era una reacción muy Malfoy, del estilo que solía usar en el colegio. Sólo que ya no lo conseguía.

—Me importa muchísimo, idiota.

—¿Ah, sí? —Frunció el ceño, de nuevo— ¿y eso por qué? ¿el complejo de héroe ataca otra vez? Con todo ese discursito y las lágrimas de cocodrilo, eso es lo que parece. Admítelo, sea lo que sea que haya pasado, que me hayas hecho o me haya ocurrido, sólo te da lástima, te sientes responsable de que, pobre de mí, encerrado aquí dentro, ¿pues sabes qué? Me metí aquí porque quise, nadie me lo dijo y a nadie le debió gustar la idea tampoco, pero era mil veces mejor que estar cerca de Greyback, mi tía o V-Voldemort, y por lo que veo, no es que yo esté mucho mejor ahora.

Harry dejó caer los hombros. Aquel Malfoy era otra faceta que conocía bien.

—Nunca te he tenido lástima, Draco.

—Y deja de llamarme por mi nombre, mierda, yo no te di permiso.

—Lo hiciste…

—Si no es lástima —Siguió, haciendo caso omiso de su interrupción—, ¿qué se supone que es? Tan preocupado tú, tan herido, ahora resultará que San Potter y yo somos los mejores amigos. Tonterías, no me vengas con eso.

Apretó los labios y apartó la mirada.

—¿Ves? Ahí está mi punto. Ni una jodida respuesta, no hay, no existe. No la tienes, ¿y por qué? Porque, en verdad, no es asunto tuyo. Estás metido donde no debes, creyéndote mejor que todos los que no hemos sido elegidos para algo importante, los que fuimos puestos como peones de un juego horrible y obligados a llevarse la peor parte —Alzó la voz. Él no creía que se hubiese dado cuenta, tenía las orejas enrojecidas y una mirada furibunda, ¿cuántos años se había contenido para soltarlo todo así, de golpe, frente a Harry?—. Harry Potter, el niño que nunca tuvo la elección, pero fue celebrado como un maldito héroe desde que era un bebé, ¿y qué nos decían al resto? ¿qué me dijeron a mí? A mí me dijeron que tenía que matar, o me iban a matar. Que tenían a mi madre, Potter, mi propia madre, y ella iba a pagar las consecuencias de lo que yo hiciese mal.

 _Y ahora ya no está_. El mensaje era claro en la manera en que Draco tomó una profunda, brusca, bocanada de aire, y enterró el rostro entre las manos. Él lo sabía; incluso ahí, tendría que recordarlo, y pondría la mano al fuego a que era una de las cosas con que menos quería lidiar si salía.

—Si te dijera por qué lo hago —Intentó, de nuevo, en un tono más conciliador—, te asquearías.

Despacio, Malfoy se enderezó, la parte posterior de la cabeza apoyada en la cápsula. Si la barrera no hubiese estado en medio, habrían quedado cara a cara.

—Prueba.

—Preferiría que lo sepas cuando estés afuera y decidas qué hacer con eso —Concretó, encogiéndose de hombros. Tuvo que desviar la mirada, porque sentía las mejillas y orejas arder, y era el peor momento posible para que le pasase.

Permanecieron en silencio por lo que pudo haberse convertido en una eternidad. Harry no tenía idea de cómo funcionaba el tiempo ahí dentro, pero se sentía más agotado conforme transcurría; los párpados le pesaban, le era difícil mantener absoluto control sobre sus extremidades, las ideas se dispersaban.

—¿Por qué debería volver? —La voz de Draco, de nuevo calmado, lo hizo dar un brinco. Él no lo miraba al hablar— ¿qué me espera si salgo?

 _Yo te espero_ , quería decir, pero temía que sólo se añadiese a los motivos para rehusarse, y tuvo que callarlo.

—Deberías volver porque es tu vida, Draco, y si te metiste aquí para sobrevivir a la guerra sin las heridas que tenemos el resto, no tiene sentido que la desperdicies. Es como si nunca lo hubieses hecho, como decir que moriste en la guerra —Volvió a encogerse de hombros, más para sí mismo esa vez—. No te espera nada maravilloso, pero lo que tengas afuera, será tuyo y real, y esto no lo es. Puede no parecer mucho, no hay nada más.

—Vaya forma de convencer, Potter —Bufó, y después de un momento, añadió:—, ¿cuántos años tienes?

—Veintiocho, sé que tú también los cumpliste ya. En algunas semanas será navidad.

—Merlín, han pasado doce años —Draco se permitió lucir en verdad sorprendido cuando volvió a recostar la cabeza en la barrera que los separaba—, por eso estaba hartándome de estar aquí dentro.

Él podría haberse reído, si estuviese seguro de que el sonido no se transformaría en llanto a la mitad.

Cuando la cápsula se abrió sin ningún aviso, cayó hacia atrás, de espaldas sobre lo que debía ser el suelo. No hubo dolor. Desde abajo, con ojos enormes, observó a un Draco Malfoy de pie, que se alisaba pliegues inexistentes de la ropa.

Luego se cruzó de brazos y arqueó una ceja en su dirección.

—¿He cambiado mucho?

Harry asintió de forma distraída, sin pensar.

—Muchísimo.

—Tendré que empezar por revisar cómo me he vestido todos estos años, entonces.

Él sabía que sonreía mientras lloraba, y debía verse muy estúpido, pero ni siquiera podía preocuparse por la imagen que le estaba dando; lo único que quería era abrazarse a sus piernas y repetirle las promesas que hizo antes. Malfoy, claro, tenía otros planes y lo apremió a ponerse de pie.

—¿Cómo fue que superaste mis barreras?

—No superé nada, empujé y rompí hasta abrirme camino —Le contestó, ya parado, y le tendió una mano—. ¿Nos vamos?

—Muy gryffindoresco —Torció los labios al observar el gesto, y le dio un manotazo para apartarlo—. No voy a sostener tu mano, Potter.

Con tanta dignidad y elegancia como Malfoy era capaz de reunir, caminó hacia la salida, como quien se sabe una ruta de memoria, y empujó la puerta. Luego se quedó paralizado.

Del otro lado, en lo que conformaba el extraño pasillo blanco, la cosa grumosa, negra, de la Maldición, lo había cubierto todo, y giró hacia ellos con una silueta que era mitad humana y mitad dispersa e indefinible. Draco cerró la puerta de golpe y presionó la espalda contra esta, volviéndose hacia él. Estaba pálido.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—Por lo que tuve que venir a buscarte —Puntualizó, acercándose hacia él para jalarlo lejos de la puerta, cuando se percató de que la Maldición reptaba desde los bordes, igual que raíces de crecimiento acelerado, o conjuntos de diminutos brazos. Trastabillaron fuera de su alcance, a Malfoy pronto se le olvidó que no sostendría su mano, y lo apretaba tanto que agradeció no sentir el dolor—. ¿Ahora qué?

—¿Cómo que "ahora qué"? —Le espetó, dedicándole una mirada desagradable que no había observado en años— ¿es que no sabes nada de legeremancia?

—Nunca había llegado tan lejos en la mente de otra persona, alguna vez vi recuerdos y ya.

Draco emitió un sonido frustrado, muy poco digno de un Malfoy.

—Es obvio que esa _cosa_ , sea lo que sea, se dio cuenta de que salí. Me estaba esperando —Hablaba, a la vez que los dos se echaban hacia atrás de a poco; las raíces de la Maldición alcanzaron el suelo y comenzaron a serpentear en su búsqueda—, no creo que le guste mucho que esté afuera.

—Al _otro_ Draco lo encierra —Mencionó, sin saber si el dato ayudaría o no. Malfoy lo observó con ojos enormes.

—¿Cómo que "otro Draco"? Yo soy el único Draco —Algo en su expresión debió darle una idea de a qué se refería, o quizás fue que la Maldición se acercaba más, porque sacudió la cabeza y lo arrastró en otra dirección—. Olvídalo, muévete, no toques nada, y si le dices a alguien sobre lo que vas a ver, te voy a lanzar la maldición de Prometeo.

—¡Eso no existe! —Jadeó, cuando empezaron a moverse más rápido, lejos de la puerta y la cápsula.

—Oh, sí existe, ¡y duele mucho!

Harry prefirió no tentar sus conocimientos. Draco los llevó hacia una de las aberturas de lo que hubiese sido la pared, si se tratase de una sala normal, y con su mano libre, la sujetó y jaló. Él ahogó un grito cuando se rasgó más, lo suficiente para dejar un hueco torcido por el que se metieron.

—Eso no…¿eso…eso es sano? —Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, entre balbuceos, cuando comenzaron a caer a un espacio medio vacío, en el que las imágenes se desplazaban más rápido de lo que la velocidad de su ojo podía capturar algo. No sentía brisa, ni vértigo, y no había superficie destino a la vista.

—No puede ser peor de lo que ya hice —Replicó él, con los ojos puestos en las figuras que pasaban a los lados, en lugar de abajo, así que supuso que buscaría algo en particular.

De pronto, susurraba "aquí" y Harry era arrastrado dentro de una imagen, cruzaban una barrera fría y gelatinosa, y eran arrojados en algún tipo de recuerdo, de la Mansión en otra época, donde un pequeño Draco estaba enfurruñado con un elfo que reconoció como Dobby, el de su niñez y adolescencia, no el actual. La imagen era difusa, porque en su mayoría, estaba cubierta de aquellas raíces de la Maldición.

El verdadero Draco soltó una exhalación temblorosa al girar sobre sus talones y darse cuenta de que sí, la Maldición estaba por todas partes. Se llevó una mano a la boca para cubrirla cuando masculló algo, él no pudo oírlo.

—Por aquí —Dictó después, jalándolo de nuevo. Harry empezaba a tropezarse de lo débil que se sentía—, no te queda mucho tiempo, no vas a salir como normalmente lo harías porque los escudos no te van a dejar.

—Puedo usar la abertura por la que entré…

—Esa ya fue cerrada hace rato, Potter, mis escudos encierran a quien entre hasta que se derrumbe por agotamiento mágico —No lo miraba al hablar, pero el agarre en su muñeca tendría que ser firme, porque lo guiaba incluso cuando se sentía tambalearse—. Vamos a usar otra cosa, algo que me despierte.

—¿Como una pesadilla?

—Sí, exacto.

La idea era clara; sólo una cosa logró hacer reaccionar a Malfoy en medio de su encierro. _Narcissa_.

Se deslizaron a través de más recuerdos, puertas que Draco abría, escaleras por las que bajaban, borrones de color que pasaban frente a ellos. Puede que conociese bien su cabeza, o que los guiase al azar y tuviesen gran suerte. Casi todo estaba lleno de raíces de la Maldición, algunas partes en menor cantidad, pero ni una sola carecía de ellas.

—¿Qué me pasó? —Le escuchó susurrar en cierto momento, cuando se metieron a un recuerdo en el dormitorio de Slytherin, donde un Draco de quince años estaba tumbado en una cama, y escribía en un pergamino, mientras hablaba con un Zabini que hurgaba en un baúl—. Merlín, ¿qué me hice?

Harry quería decirle que no era tan malo como lucía, que podía arreglarse. Lo que fuese, que pudiese quitarle la expresión de haber perdido algo importante, pero no había nada que pudiese pensar y creyese que lo consolaría de alguna manera.

En cambio, le sujetó la mano mientras deambulaban entre recuerdos de una vida adolescente que desconoció por completo, por no haberse dado la oportunidad de acercarse, por no habérsela dado a ambos. A pesar de sus protestas, Draco no se zafó del agarre, y continuó llevándolo entre imágenes, movimientos, voces, recuerdos donde era otro.

Se detuvieron bajo el umbral de una puerta cualquiera; a esas alturas, ya no le prestaba atención al cómo lucían. En el recuerdo que estaba del otro lado, distinguió un sitio de piedra, apenas visible bajo la cantidad de raíces.

Si la Maldición tenía un centro, un núcleo del que lo demás era desplegado, tendría que ser ese.

—Muévete —A Draco le tembló la voz cuando lo obligó a girar, empujaba su espalda, lo instaba a apartarse, pero él se sentía cansado, adormecido, el gasto de magia para mantenerse ahí le pasaba factura—, ¡muévete, Potter, muévete!

La Maldición reptó hacia ellos, cientos de raíces, brazos deformes y oscuros, que iban en su búsqueda. Un empujón de Draco lo envió hacia una imagen diferente, lo perdió de vista.

Creyó oírlo gritar cuando la oscuridad los arrastró a los dos.

La siguiente vez que abrió los ojos, lo hizo de golpe, y al sentir un terreno húmedo y suave, apoyó los codos para alzarse. El aturdimiento, al igual que las punzadas en las sienes, lo obligaron a tomarse un momento para orientarse. Sentía que una aguja le atravesaba la cabeza en cada parpadeo, cada respiración; lo quemaba por dentro y le rompía el cráneo por la mitad, y él sólo quería encogerse y quedarse quieto hasta que hubiese pasado.

Pero, muy cerca, alguien gritaba. Y Harry habría reconocido su voz donde fuese.

Retuvo el aliento cuando estuvo a punto de gemir del dolor.

La Maldición había brotado. Era una figura humanoide, negra, que se alzaba alrededor y por encima de Draco, que fue relegado a una difusa silueta, atrapado en la consistencia espesa y extraña que lo rodeaba. Estaba de rodillas, a sólo un metro de distancia o menos, y cuando intentaba ponerse de pie, terminaba por retorcerse y doblarse desde el abdomen, los gritos mitad chirridos y mitad una voz rasposa, de una garganta que tendría que encontrarse muy lastimada.

—¡Señor Harry! —Chillaba la voz aguda del elfo, desde alguna parte— ¡señor Harry, el amo! ¡mire al amo!

Harry ya lo hacía cuando lo escuchó. No podía despegar la mirada, en realidad.

La figura crecía a un nivel colosal que no le había visto adquirir antes, se encogía después, replegándose sobre el cuerpo de Draco, y repetía el proceso, en un ritmo no sincronizado e imposible de definir. Los múltiples brazos se agitaban, algunos buscaban algo que sujetar, arrancar, destrozar, otros se cerraban sobre los demás o una parte del cuerpo de la Maldición, como si lo retuviese.

Cuando se detuvo, lo hizo de forma abrupta, la Maldición dispersa igual que neblina a la que el viento se lleva lejos, Draco estaba sobre las rodillas, las manos en el suelo, jadeaba. Harry apenas había dado un paso en su dirección cuando la sustancia le brotó desde la espalda, y él la arqueó con un grito. No tardó en darse cuenta de que los brazos intentaban ahogarlo, presionarlo contra el barro, hasta asfixiarlo.

Estaba peleando por el control de su propio cuerpo.

Escuchó una pregunta de Dobby, a la que no dio respuesta, cuando echó a correr hacia él. No tenía su varita, no sabía a dónde había ido a parar la que llevaba el _sujeto_ cuando estuvieron en lados opuestos de la laguna. Lo único que podía pensar era que no podía dejarlo así.

La Maldición lo hizo rebotar con una barrera cuando estuvo a unos pasos de él. Cayó sentado y se fue hacia atrás por el impulso, de espaldas, latigazos de dolor nacían en su columna vertebral, los pinchazos de la cabeza no hacían más que empeorar.

Draco era ahorcado por la Maldición, los gritos convertidos en débiles gimoteos, mientras se sacudía y arañaba el aire, en busca de un punto en que pudiese lastimarla y liberarse. No funcionaba.

—¡Señor Harry! —El elfo sollozaba con fuerza.

Comenzó a buscar a tientas sobre el barro, sin despegar los ojos de la Maldición. Necesitaba- necesitaba, tenía que-

No lo sabía.

No podía pensar en nada.

Uno de los brazos volvió a empujar a Draco por completo contra el suelo, boca abajo. Él se removió en vano, ya no podía oírlo.

—¡Varita! —Le ordenó al elfo, extendiendo una mano en el aire cuando había revisado el espacio alrededor de él, sin resultados. Enseguida percibió el tacto duro y rústico de la madera entre los dedos, no sabía cuál de las dos era, tampoco importaba.

Una oportunidad. Sólo eso requería.

Se arrastró por el barro tanto como las barreras de la Maldición le permitían, rogó porque Draco pudiese aguantar un poco más. Acababa de alzarse y ser empujado, de nuevo, hacia abajo, cuando Harry se arrodilló a menos de un metro, la varita apuntándolo.

¿Qué hechizo? ¿qué lo detenía? ¿qué lo calmaba?

Su cabeza trabajaba a máxima velocidad. Los campos de energía, la magia, el otro Draco. El _sujeto_ , adoptando sus conductas cuando se fue haciendo más humano. El verdadero Draco atrapado.

 _Reaccionar_. No era calmarlo, no era detenerlo.

Era hacerlo reaccionar.

—¡Avada Kedavra! —Elevó la voz tanto como pudo. En un giro de muñeca y flexión de codo, presionaba la varita contra su sien pulsante.

Respiró profundo, apretó los párpados y esperó.

El dolor nunca llegó, ni una sensación de frío y vacío que solía asociar a la muerte. Después de soltar una lenta exhalación, que le confirmó sus sospechas, abrió los ojos despacio.

Draco se mantenía alzado sobre los codos con dificultad, sucio, magullado, la expresión de horror que tenía, mostraba ojos donde el gris y el negro se alternaban. La Maldición todavía le brotaba de la espalda; había dejado de atacarlo, para estirar los brazos hacia él. Uno le había arrebatado la varita, barreras lo rodeaban.

No sabría decir cuál de los dos estaba más sorprendido cuando un mareo lo hizo caer hacia adelante. Lo último que pensó, antes de ser llevado otra vez por la oscuridad, fue el comentario del verdadero Draco Malfoy, dentro de la cápsula.

_Muy gryffindoresco._

Se levantó de golpe en cuanto recuperó la consciencia la siguiente vez. Estaba en una cama mullida que conocía bien, sábanas retuvieron su caída cuando el mareo lo hizo volver contra el colchón. Exhaló.

Sentía que la cabeza se le abriría por la mitad en cualquier momento. Rodó sobre la cama para gimotear y encogerse, y le llevó unos segundos darse cuenta de que si había regresado al cuarto, algo tendría que haber pasado. Dobby lo habría llevado si la Maldición se salía de control por completo, y al salir, encontraría el patio destrozado, los cuerpos tendidos e inertes, los muebles tirados. O puede que hubiese ocurrido algo diferente.

—¿Dobby? —La palabra le salió con un hilo de voz. El plop se escuchó de inmediato.

—¿Cómo se siente el señor Harry? —Preguntaba desde la nada en que lo dejaba la invisibilidad, servicial y amable. No podría llevarle malas noticias con ese tono, quiso creer.

—Me estoy muriendo —No tenía necesidad de mentirle, el elfo lo había visto en casi cualquier estado deplorable posible desde que estaba ahí.

—Dobby dejó pociones estabilizadoras y calmantes en la mesa de noche, y algo de fruta, por si el señor Harry perdió mucha energía.

Murmuró un agradecimiento, aunque no se sentía con la energía suficiente ni siquiera de recostarse contra las almohadas para tomarlas.

—¿Qué…qué pasó con Draco? —Se animó a preguntar después de unos instantes, cuando se percató de que el elfo, a pesar de continuar ahí, no le decía nada.

En el silencio que le siguió a esa pregunta, Harry hundió parte del rostro en la almohada, y aguardó lo peor, con el pecho apretado por una emoción que había aprendido a odiar.

—El amo Draco está estabilizándose —Respondió el elfo, después de más tiempo del que le hubiese gustado—, su magia enloqueció cuando comenzó a fusionarse con la Maldición, los efectos le causaron mucho dolor. No le ha dicho a Dobby, pero Dobby cree que los años que pasó encerrado están volviendo a él muy rápido, y a Dobby no le gusta ver así al amo.

—¿Está…bien ya?

—Lo estará.

Harry se permitió soltar un suspiro, aunque el alivio aún no llegaba a él. Después de un rato, cuando se sintió con la energía y el valor necesarios, se sentó, bebió las pociones, comió la fruta, y se arrastró fuera de la cama, tambaleándose. Dio un par de vueltas alrededor del cuarto, para asegurarse de que las rodillas no cedían bajo su peso, y la medicina hacía efecto de a poco, quitándole la sensación de que se iría de lado en cada movimiento.

—¿Dobby? ¿a dónde está Draco?

—La sala de té en la que se reunía con el señor Harry —Replicó. Él pensó que era una gran casualidad, casi con humor—. Pero tal vez el señor Harry no quiera entrar ahí ahora.

Se encogió de hombros al presionar la palma contra la puerta y empujarla hacia afuera. Se asomó por el pasillo, satisfecho, de cierto modo, de ver que el exterior del cuarto, fuera de las protecciones que Dobby ponía para él, seguía en pie. Era una buena noticia, si se lo preguntaban.

—¿Hay algo más que puedas decirme sobre cómo está? ¿cuánto tiempo dormí? —Preguntó, a medida que avanzaba por el corredor. Si había sido destruido en un despliegue de magia, el elfo hizo un buen trabajo en arreglarlo.

—Dobby cree que todavía no tiene el completo control de la Maldición —Contestó, vacilante—. Unas quince horas.

Harry tragó en seco cuando entendió lo que significaba. Había pasado el primer efecto de doce horas de la Maldición, solo, en alguna parte de aquella Mansión.

La culpa lo invadió. Sabía que era ridículo, pero no podía evitar recordar las promesas que le había hecho. No se suponía que lo dejase pasar por eso sin compañía.

—¿Cómo…cómo le fue?

Pero el elfo no contestó más, y tras un momento, se encontró frente a la puerta de la sala de té. Hizo una breve pausa, tomó una bocanada de aire para infundirse de valor, y la tocó con los nudillos. Hubo un sonido que procedía del interior, mas no habría sabido distinguir si era afirmativo o negativo, así que entró de todos modos.

Allí sí estaban claros los efectos de la Maldición.

El tapiz de las paredes estaba rasgado, como había visto en el interior de la cabeza de Draco, las baldosas del suelo, en su mayoría, se salieron del puesto que les correspondía. El candelabro estaba en el piso, reducido a un millar de fragmentos de cristal, los sillones tirados de lado o al revés, la pequeña mesa partida por la mitad. Malfoy estaba apretujado en una cobija gruesa, hecho un ovillo junto al marco de la ventana, que ahora rota, tenía aberturas que permitían colar el aire del patio.

Harry se quedó bajo el umbral de la entrada, consciente de que él se tensaba un poco al fijarse en su presencia y luego se relajaba despacio, y esperó. Continuaba ahí cuando, después de un momento, Draco giró el rostro y recorrió el piso con la mirada, hasta posarla en él por un segundo; la apartó enseguida, y volvió a hacerlo un par de veces, como si no supiese si estaba bien o qué se suponía que tendría que hacer.

— _Potter_.

Era extraño que la voz que hablaba en su cabeza era la misma que conocía de los últimos años, y aun así, podía conseguir llamarlo en un tono que no había usado. Uno que sólo el verdadero Draco Malfoy utilizaba.

—¿No puedes hablar? —Preguntó, sin pensar, y se arrepintió, pero antes de que pudiese corregirse a sí mismo, Malfoy se le adelantó.

—Sí puedo —Replicó, con una voz estrangulada y rasposa, y cuando se llevó una mano a la garganta, asumió que la tendría muy lastimada—, pero ya ves por qué preferiría no hacerlo, por ahora.

Él sólo atinó a asentir. Se quedaron así, en silencio, desde lados opuestos de la sala, por otro rato. Draco no llevaba el glamour, así que las cicatrices y la rotación de las palabras era visible en la piel pálida, y tenía ojeras, bajo unos ojos enrojecidos que se talló, al menos, dos veces mientras lo observaba.

No dijo ni una palabra. Se le ocurrió que, tratándose de Mafoy y con todo lo que había pasado, lo mejor era esperar a que este mismo se mostrase con ánimo de conversarlo, de buscar la ayuda.

Y continuó esperando. Si el silencio no lo mataba, decidió tras otro rato, la tensión palpable lo haría.

— _No me dijiste que estaba lleno de cicatrices_ —Mencionó, con una calma que no habría sabido tildar de verdadera o falsa, ahora que no estaba seguro de qué tanto conocía a ese Draco Malfoy—. _Fue una sorpresa muy desagradable, me dieron ganas de hechizarme para no tener que verme así._

—Creí que ya lo sabías —Admitió, al notar que él lo miraba de reojo, en espera de una respuesta—, ¿no saliste con…con lo de tu madre?

Para su sorpresa, Draco negó.

— _Lo supe desde adentro, jamás vi su cadáver. Era- no creo que_ _entiendas_ —Interrumpió, frunciendo un poco el ceño, como si acabase de percatarse de con quién hablaba—, _era esa certeza que tienes en el pecho y no necesita confirmación, sólo está ahí; es incluso peor que recibir la noticia. Había fuertes hechizos alrededor de mi cápsula cuando pasó, podría haber salido, pero no quise. Afuera, lo que creé para mi mente, se estaba rompiendo. Era horrible, no sentí que tuviese que verlo, ni experimentarlo —_ Hizo una breve pausa, en la que exhaló sin ganas. Por lo que podía ver desde ahí, la Maldición ya no le brotaba de la boca en el más mínimo descuido—. _De ahí fue que salió tu amiguito, el "otro Draco", como tú dices._

Hermione tampoco le había mentido respecto a eso, entonces.

— _Tú sabes quién fue, ¿verdad? —_ La pregunta lo hizo parpadear. Algo en el gesto debió decirle la verdad a Malfoy, que torció los labios—. _Nada podría haber sido peor para mí que perder a madre. Sé que alguien intentaba mantenerme confinado cuando las emociones estaban por salirse de control, era una esencia mágica que conocía de alguna parte. Yo sólo cerré los ojos y fingí no saber, así que no puedo decir que esté seguro de quién es, ni por qué querría tomar mis recuerdos y sentimientos para hacer otro yo._

Él apretó los labios y mantuvo la mirada puesta sobre sus pies.

— _Nunca la vi. Sé que había dos sujetos y llevan un tiempo muertos, a ella no la vi. Porque era una "ella", ¿cierto? —_ Siguió, lento, medido—. _Una bruja lo bastante inteligente y fuerte para sacarme del Ministerio y hacer esto, y más loca aún, si sabía que V-Voldemort fragmentó su alma y no metería a mi cuerpo nada que fuese humano._

Cuando Harry no le dio una respuesta, lo escuchó exhalar.

— _Realmente no necesito saberlo. Con que se mantenga lejos, me basta; estoy demasiado cansado para vengarme ahora —_ Levantó la mirada, a tiempo para observar cómo apoyaba la cabeza contra el marco del ventanal, allí donde los fragmentos más cercanos de cristal fueron removidos. Miraba hacia el patio—. _En algo tenías razón, Potter, aunque se me quema la lengua de aceptarlo: esto es una mierda. Acabo de llegar y ya me quiero ir._

—No puedes irte —Harry no sabía de dónde había salido la voz aguda y temblorosa con que se lo dijo, el impulso de ir hacia adelante y frenarlo, como si, de algún modo, aquello fuese suficiente para retenerlo ahí. Malfoy le dirigió una mirada larga, inexpresiva.

— _Tú no me mandas, Potter._

—Lo sé, sí, yo sólo, yo…

Lo hizo callar con un gesto. Luego se dedicó a observar el patio por otro rato, mientras Harry cambiaba su peso de un pie al otro y lloriqueaba por dentro, por todas aquellas cosas que quería hacer y decir, y no se atrevía ahora que estaba de cara al verdadero Malfoy.

— _¿Es verdad que las heridas se abren, otra vez, cada doce horas?_

Porque habló de repente, le tomó unos segundos asentir, y al darse cuenta de que este no lo miraba, repetir la respuesta en palabras.

—Los medimagos te ponían hechizos para mantenerlas cerradas una semana, eran los más fuertes que encontraron, pero no sé cuáles —Se apresuró a aclarar, sintiéndose estúpido porque, si lo pensaba bien, no tenía idea ni de una sola de las partes de su tratamiento cuando todavía iba a San Mungo con él.

Draco asintió un par de veces, de forma distraída.

— _Hay muchos recuerdos que tengo y no sé si en verdad pasaron —_ Comentó después, volvía a mirarlo de reojo—. _Podrías ayudarme con eso, si tus promesas de Hufflepuff eran verdad._

—Lo eran —Contestó enseguida. Él asintió de nuevo.

— _¿Me tenían encerrado cuando experimentaron conmigo?_

—Sí.

— _Los Aurores me encontraron, ¿cierto?_ —Lo señaló sin ningún disimulo. Temblaba de manera apenas perceptible—. _Tú incluido._

Fue su turno de asentir.

— _Estamos aquí por mi culpa, ¿no?_

—Fue la Maldición —Corrigió, y lo vio bufar y mascullar acerca de que vendrían siendo lo mismo, a ojos de los demás. Él no lo creía así, pero optó por reservarse los comentarios al respecto.

— _¿Usaste las protecciones secretas de los Malfoy?_

Otro asentimiento, Draco se mostró impresionado por un instante. Después arrugó el entrecejo, como si intentase hilar un pensamiento especialmente complicado.

— _¿Cuándo me besaste? —_ El ceño se hizo más profundo, Harry sintió que las mejillas y orejas comenzaban a arderle— _¿por qué? —_ Y de nuevo, no le dejaba tiempo para responder, porque se le adelantaba—. _¿Nos acostamos?_

—¡No! ¿qué? ¡No! —Repitió en un grito agudo e irregular.

Malfoy le dirigió otra de esas miradas que lo hacían sentir más pequeño. Tardó en darse cuenta de que, cuando giró el rostro y se cubrió la boca, los hombros se le sacudieron en una risa silenciosa y débil.

Y por alguna razón, lograr aquello, incluso si era a costa suya, le sacó una sonrisa a él también.

Aún sonreía cuando Malfoy se volvió hacia él. Continuaba cubriéndose la boca, y debió ver algo en su rostro, que le suavizó la expresión, sólo un poco. Hizo un gesto para que se le acercase.

— _Eres la única persona que sabría decirme qué me pasó estos años, ¿no? Ven aquí y hazlo._

Harry dio un paso hacia él, vacilante. Cuando lo apremió, se sintió con el valor necesario para cruzar la sala. Se sentó a un lado, lejos de los cristales rotos y astillas de madera, y empezó a contarle.

Se lo dijo todo, excepto el nombre de su vieja amiga, aunque tenía la impresión de que él se hacía una idea sin que tuviese que escucharlo de sus labios. Y cuando se quedó dormido ahí, con la cabeza apoyada en uno de los hombros de Draco, y este recostado contra la pared, se permitió pensar que estaría bien, incluso si, en el fondo, sabía que el día siguiente sería el más difícil.

Y lo fue.

Empezó con el efecto de la Maldición sobre las cicatrices, temprano por la mañana, y Draco retorciéndose en medio de la sustancia oscura, hacía sonidos ahogados para no gritar, el color del iris se le alternaba entre gris y negro sin cesar, y la sangre le manchó la ropa por completo. Cuando finalizó, flexionó las piernas contra el pecho, hundió el rostro entre las manos, y se quedó quieto, en silencio, dejándole a Harry que lo curase con la ayuda del angustiado elfo invisible.

Malfoy estuvo más taciturno a partir de ese momento. Comió poco, miró por las ventanas hacia afuera gran parte del día, y cuando le habló, era por una pregunta sobre un recuerdo en particular que tenía.

Cuando el efecto de la tarde-noche lo golpeó, decidió que no dormiría, y se quedó en la biblioteca, solo, apretujado en un sillón y con un libro que en verdad no leía. Harry lo vigiló desde detrás de un estante, hasta que se quedó dormido en el piso. Nunca se lo dijo.

La batalla contra la Maldición, por el control de su cuerpo, lo mantuvo aletargado por semanas completas. De repente, sus ojos eran negros, y un peso frío se instalaba en su estómago cuando creía que el _sujeto_ estaba de vuelta y Draco había sido relegado a una celda dentro de su cabeza; luego el color volvía al gris y parecía desorientado, pero estaba bien. Lo que más lo afectaba era las doce horas que tenía como tiempo límite, antes de la oleada de dolor que le sobrevenía. No tenía ganas de nada cuando llegaba a su fin, y a decir verdad, Harry no podía culparlo.

Discutieron cientos de veces en poco tiempo. Hubo maldiciones, objetos que iban hacia el otro, Dobby sollozaba al no saber qué hacer con ellos. A Draco lo frustraba su estado, a Harry le preocupaba. De cierta forma, su preocupación sólo lo empeoraba, y Malfoy quería lanzarle un Avada con la misma frecuencia con que lo quería cerca para que lo ayudase a calmar el dolor.

Lo llamaba "lástima". Harry le tenía otros nombres, que no se le asemejaban, y se los callaba.

Una tarde, Draco tocó a la puerta de su cuarto, le dijo que Dobby le mencionó que estaría ahí, y le pidió que lo llevase con el inferius que fue Narcissa Malfoy tiempo atrás. Ella continuaba en la capilla, entre los rosales, justo como Malfoy la había dejado la última vez que la visitó.

Él se arrodilló frente al cadáver y la observó por largo rato, sin tocarla, sin hablarle. Harry lo miraba desde atrás, a unos pasos de distancia.

Sólo recordaría que no lo dejó acercarse más cuando comenzó a llorar. La Maldición, un atisbo fantasmal de la silueta humana y los múltiples brazos, lo envolvió por horas. No rompió nada, ni se hizo daño. Era la primera vez que Draco y 'eso' convivían en el mismo momento y espacio, sin barreras ni más magia de por medio.

Le tomó dos días decidirse en quemarla. Lo hicieron juntos. Armaron una galera de madera, al más puro estilo vikingo, y la acomodaron dentro, un glamour la hizo lucir más como Narcissa en vida, su hijo la colmó de flores, antes de dejarla marchar sobre la superficie de la laguna. Utilizaron Incendios, a la vez.

Harry pensó que era el funeral que necesitaba para asimilarlo por completo. Cuando la galera se deshizo en cenizas en el agua, y Draco volvió a hundirse en la miseria, le permitió aproximarse. No habría sabido decir cuánto tiempo tuvo su rostro escondido en el cuello, ninguno de los dos se movió de la orilla por lo que pudo haber sido horas, o una vida entera.

Poco a poco, se mostró menos reacio a su presencia y a compartir ciertos aspectos. Comenzó por comer juntos algunas veces, o dejar que se sentase a un lado, cuando pasaba toda la tarde con la mirada fija en un punto en la nada. Luego empezó a hablarle de recuerdos que tenía, pensamientos que eran suyos sin serlo, impulsos; en una ocasión, le mencionó que tenía ganas de matar a alguien, porque la Maldición ansiaba sangre y dolor, pero cuando lo veía, se calmaba. Harry tuvo que explicarle sobre el comportamiento del _sujeto_ , después de eso.

— _Tesoro —_ Repitió él, como si probase la palabra en sus propios labios. Se encogió de hombros—. _Padre tenía tesoros, era como le decía a sus reliquias oscuras, siempre me gustaron; me dijo que tendría las mismas cuando fuese mayor. Es una rara forma de ver a una persona._

Draco evitaba, en la medida de lo posible, mencionar ciertos aspectos del tipo de relación que mantuvieron esos años. Harry le seguía el hilo, hablando de lo que quería que hablase, hasta que un comentario inapropiado o un estallido de mal humor los llevaba a otra discusión.

Cuando le tocaba disculparse –que era casi siempre-, se acercaba cabizbajo y susurraba lo que creía que era una justificación de su modo de actuar, o sólo balbuceaba hasta cansarlo y que le restase importancia. Las escasas veces que se molestaba lo suficiente para negarse a hacerlo, encontró a Draco sentado en el piso, de espaldas a la puerta de su cuarto o en la pared opuesta a la entrada, dormido por haberlo esperado a que saliese durante horas. No tenía que decirle que sentía que se derretía por dentro cuando hacía eso, porque el hecho de que olvidase la razón de la pelea, bastaba.

— _Supongo que no es tan fácil —_ Le había contestado un día, en el que le mencionó el asunto— _, eres lo único que me queda ahora. Tú lo haces un poco más fácil. Sería deprimente pasar por esto solo, Potter, no te hagas ideas —_ Añadía a último momento, como si se hubiese percatado de que se ablandó, y Harry lo encontraba más cómico que molesto y sólo sacudía la cabeza, mirándolo con una sonrisa débil.

Draco empezó a trabajar en hechizos y pociones para su Maldición, cuando dijo estar seguro de que no le arrebataría el control de pronto. A Harry no le gustaba la idea, sentía que volvía a ser un sujeto de experimentación, y algunas veces, lo escuchaba gritar en el laboratorio, y al correr hacia allí, lo encontraba retorciéndose, gimoteando, o lastimado de algún modo. También discutieron por eso; desde entonces, él lo acompañaba desde una distancia prudente, y lo observaba utilizar conocimientos de magia con los que sólo podía soñar, y que en nada se parecían a los que había adquirido como Auror, que tenían usos más prácticos, si alguien le preguntaba.

Entre una pelea y otra, noches de vela, charlas sobre recuerdos difusos, el laboratorio, y el pasatiempo más nuevo de Draco, que era hacerse cargo de los rosales que fueron de su madre, sin magia, no supo en qué momento volvieron a ese punto de su relación en que retaban al otro a un partido de Quidditch, hasta que se descubrió persiguiendo una snitch sobre el techo de la Mansión, y Draco maldecía haber pasado tanto sin entrenar por detrás de él y le llamaba por su nombre. Y sólo tenía ganas de reír.

Una tarde, sentados en silencio en una de las orillas de la laguna, Harry le había dado un nuevo significado al coraje Gryffindor, al intentar besarlo –por estupidez pura, diría Draco más tarde-, mientras él jugueteaba con la varita entre los dedos. El resultado fue un empujón, una maldición que no dio en donde debía, y ambos cayéndose en el agua. Malfoy gritó, enrojeció, y amenazó con volver a hechizarlo, y en medio del berrinche, le dijo que no volviese a hacer algo como eso sin pedirle permiso.

Así que, la siguiente vez, Harry se aseguró de pedir permiso antes. Y Draco le dirigió una mirada desagradable, y después volvió a enrojecer, y dijo que sí.

Y, quizás, las cosas no se veían tan mal para ninguno de los dos después de eso.


	5. V

Tenía dieciséis años la última vez que vio al verdadero Draco Malfoy.

Tenía veinticinco recién cumplidos cuando entró por segunda vez a la Mansión Malfoy, y veintiséis exactos cuando fue encerrado dentro, también por segunda vez.

A los veintiocho, se reencontró con el Draco con que compartió seis años de educación en Hogwarts. A los veintinueve, él dejó que lo besase. Poco después, fue que Malfoy se metió a su cuarto y dejó caer un pesado libro, que recopilaba pergaminos en una letra pomposa, sobre su escritorio.

—Nos vamos de aquí, Harry.

La explicación era demasiado complicada, él tenía que reconocer que no entendió gran parte de lo que dijo. Draco había dado, en base a tropiezos, heridas, y muchos intentos, con una fórmula en poción que suavizaba los efectos de la Maldición por veinticuatro horas. Los ingredientes eran importados del extranjero, aunque baratos; la preparación era otro tema, un confuso listado de instrucciones con borrones ocupaba cuatro páginas y media, sin contar las anotaciones extra, que se había aprendido de memoria conforme la realizaba y probaba.

Y quería irse al otro lado del mundo, básicamente. Aquello también lo tomó por sorpresa.

Draco le habló del mercado negro de trasladores, intercambios de reliquias oscuras, contactos que los Malfoy ya no utilizaban, y Blaise Zabini. Lo último lo disgustó, hasta que presionó un beso ligero sobre su mejilla y lo volvió a comparar con un Hufflepuff.

Perdieron los dos elfos que les quedaban, además de Dobby, que fue gravemente herido y pausó la operación por unas semanas, a causa de unos magos que tenían reparos en vender a un Malfoy. Les llevó meses, desaires, y en una ocasión, él habría jurado que Draco perdería el control sobre la Maldición. No lo hizo, por suerte.

El trayecto constaba de una salida con Dobby, por la única vía que quedaba despejada para elfos en la Mansión, y cuatro saltos en trasladores para salir del continente. Luego tendrían un poco más de libertad de movimiento.

Abandonaron la Mansión, con los muebles cubiertos por sábanas, sin pavos albinos ni elfos domésticos, y los rosales colocados bajo hechizos que los mantendrían congelados, en este estado, oculta bajo las protecciones que la alejaban del resto del mundo. Draco se tomó un par de horas junto a la laguna para jurar que volvería cuando pudiese, Harry pretendió no darse cuenta de que era la manera en que sentía que hablaba con su madre, y que cuando estuviesen fuera, ya no tendría nada más que el recuerdo de ella.

Acababan de cumplir treinta cuando se embarcaron en el viaje más largo, tedioso y complicado que cualquiera de los dos hubiese vivido.

Trasladores errados los llevaron a puntos incorrectos, algún comerciante de humor nefasto consideró divertido que dos supuestos criminales se aparecieran en un vecindario muggle, a plena luz del día, y en una de las tiendas de peor fama del Callejón Diagón. La verdad era que, de no haber sido por Dobby, todavía invisible y listo para arreglar los desastres, estaba convencido de que habrían terminado tras las rejas de Azkaban. Draco, que lo obligó a practicar con glamour y encantamientos básicos las últimas semanas, le explicó que era algo que ya tenía previsto, sólo que no sabía a dónde los lanzarían.

Se podía decir que viajaban a ciegas, entonces. Donde a los magos y brujas que sí se atrevieron a negociar con un elfo doméstico, de presuntos asesinos, los quisieran poner.

Uno de ellos fue particularmente considerado, y el traslador que los sacó hacia Irlanda, los dejó en un cuarto pequeño, de una pensión de muggles, que ya estaba alquilado para esa fecha. Nadie sospechó de dos hombres que pasaban un par de días por ahí, en busca del siguiente traslador.

Se tomaron el tiempo de visitar, bajo glamour, el lugar, y se encontraron con un mirador que daba a una hermosa playa. Draco estaba fascinado con la vista, pero cuando le preguntó, dijo que estaban demasiado cerca de casa para vivir con tranquilidad. Él tuvo que darle la razón cuando una niña pelirroja se estrelló contra una de sus piernas, y una voz demasiado familiar la llamó.

Al parecer, Bill y Fleur tenían unas vacaciones con dos niños y algunos de sus sobrinos, y no quiso averiguar más al respecto. Fue la única vez que alcanzó a ver a los hijos que debían ser de Ron y Hermione, dada su apariencia. El pinchazo de la nostalgia derrumbó su humor durante los siguientes días; de vuelta en la pensión, Draco lo abrazaba en silencio por el tiempo que quisiese.

—Tal vez sea muy tarde para decirlo —Le mencionó en una ocasión, después de que se hubiese apartado. Estaban recogiendo sus pocas pertenencias, apenas lo que pudiesen meter en maletines con encantamientos expansivos, no tan espectaculares como los que recordaba de su vieja amiga en el año de la guerra, y Draco hablaba más desde que su voz comenzó a nivelarse en un tono menos rasposo—, pero no tienes que venir conmigo.

Harry no le contestó. En cambio, lo abrazó por detrás, apoyó la barbilla en su hombro, obligándose a estar de puntillas para llegar, y lo vio terminar de empacar a mano, porque Dobby estaba encargado de algo más relevante.

Y ambos entendieron que era una respuesta por sí misma.

Tuvieron que tomar trasladores que los hacían ir de lado a lado, después de armar un escándalo bajo la torre Eiffel a medianoche, por un mago que debía disfrutar de bromas de mal gusto. Se quedaron una semana en una finca en Italia, de la familia Zabini.

—Siempre fue más sentimental que yo —Le contó Draco, tumbado junto a una piscina de la familia del ex Slytherin, cuando le preguntó por qué lo ayudaba, luego de tantos años sin contacto—, probablemente le traigo buenos recuerdos de Hogwarts. Ya sabes, cuando era joven y le gustaba meterse a los armarios de escobas para…

Harry recordaba haberlo empujado al agua para no oír sobre su antigua relación con Zabini. Draco se había enojado, gritó, discutieron de la forma más absurda hasta el momento, y terminaron salpicándose y burlándose del otro.

Pasaron por España, y por un error de cálculo, por Alemania. El salto intercontinental hasta América los dejó agotados, sin un sitio al que llegar, y pasaron una madrugada en un techo inclinado, bajo hechizos desilusionadores y amuletos de calor, preguntándose qué hacer a partir de ese punto.

Que terminaran en un barrio mágico, de una ciudad de la que nunca oyeron hablar, donde era bien sabido que se practicaba el vudú, fue más bien una casualidad; una bruja quedó encantada con la cicatriz de su frente, Draco le relató una historia muy distorsionada de los hechos, que los hacía parecer héroes trágicos en busca de una vida más segura, y de alguna manera, el ambiente le fascinó lo suficiente para negarse a usar el traslador que encontraron, que debía llevarlos más hacia el sur. Harry se resignó a ser arrastrado por sus caprichos cuando se dio cuenta de que los ojos le brillaban cuando escuchaba a los magos que vivían de hacer ilusiones y falsas promesas a los muggles; era muy ingenioso, decía él.

A los treinta y dos, aproximadamente, dejaron de ser la novedad del barrio. Al menos en parte. Su cicatriz y las manos delatoras de un Auror, el porte aristocrático de Draco, el elfo que no se dejaba ver, andar sin equipaje, y no hablar con nadie ni siquiera por correspondencia, había sido fuente de muchas intrigas y teorías.

No podía decir que todo fue bueno. Hubo días en que Draco tenía que quedarse en casa porque la Maldición le afectaba, el ambiente mágico que rodeaba el vudú, lo desataba en los momentos menos esperados, y le tomó varias semanas, y ayuda de la bruja que prácticamente los adoptó como parte de su familia, aprender a lidiar con la nueva forma que tomaba; después descubrió ciertos aspectos de la magia de los residentes que lo ayudaba a conservarlo bajo control, y poco a poco, la única preocupación que tuvieron fue ser reconocidos por la prensa inglesa, cuando sus ojos eran más negros que grises, y las constantes peleas.

En una ocasión, Draco arrojó toda su ropa por una ventana y le gritó que se fuera. Él no podía recordar por qué, algo sobre la manera en que se había comportado la noche anterior, ser un cretino mentiroso, y haber preferido ir a beber que discutir en su momento. Unas cinco horas después, el propio Draco le pidió a Dobby que recogiese, limpiase y ordenase su ropa donde correspondía. Nunca pidió disculpas, pero luego de uno que otro comentario que le heló la sangre y quitó algo del brillo de su mirada por un rato, tampoco volvió a decir, o siquiera insinuar, que lo quería lejos.

Harry no sabía en qué momento la ciudad y su nueva amiga, una alocada mujer llamada Ze, los arrastró tanto, que los convirtió en especialistas en magia oscura y en romper maldiciones, o arreglar desastres de magos incompetentes, como decía ella. Era irónico, pronto no recordaría una etapa de su vida en que no supiese más de ilusiones que de Quidditch, o en el trabajo, viese a Draco golpear el suelo con el extremo de un bastón, hecho a la medida y a semejanza del que debió pertenecer a Lucius y se perdió años atrás.

Tanto el oficio, como la persistencia de la bruja, los llevó a recorrerse México, Ecuador, Venezuela, Perú y Brasil, en busca de ingredientes de pociones, libros sobre maldiciones, y una cura para Draco. Cuando resultó que lo último parecía imposible, el nuevo destino fueron cientos de pueblos olvidados y de gran concentración mágica en África, y más adelante, islas por aquí y por allá, de Oceanía al Caribe, que visitaban por las temporadas del año donde, por alguna razón, los magos y brujas del país usaban menos maldiciones y magia oscura.

Y sin embargo, con todo lo que encontraban, si la poción no estaba lista a tiempo, las heridas se reabrían, y si no llevaba glamour, aún estaba cubierto de ellas.

Pero, al final del día, cuando se acostumbró a retirarse los encantamientos y se rehusaba a verse en el espejo, Harry también adoptó un nuevo hábito, que consistía en besar la mayor cantidad de cicatrices que pudiese, antes de que se hubiese avergonzado e intentase apartarlo entre protestas débiles y risas suaves. Y, sin hablarlo, ambos estaban de acuerdo en que no necesitaban nada más.


End file.
